A Wither Against The World
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: Liam hates his father, who separated Liam from his mother and brother. Once he reunites with his brother, it's up to him to fill in for all the years he's been gone. Hop into his adventures like no one's ever seen before! (Rated T for (very little) swearing and death) (More Information Inside!)
1. Intro

NEW CHARACTER (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE STORY AHEAD)  
Name: Liam  
Age: few years older than Lukas  
Family: Lukas is his younger brother, and his parents; he thinks of them as having a pact with Herobrine to destroy him.  
Past: Liam and Lukas were the best of friends. They pretty much did everything together, until the very eventful day. Liam would try to get into the Ocelots. But that failed, and because of his failure, his father planned to lock him out in the night without any weapons or armor or even materials to protect himself with. Liam could only survive a few nights, and after the fifth night, he decided that he was done. He would run away.  
But he realized that meant he would be leaving Lukas.  
Looks: Pretty much another Lukas. Almost like twins. Except the eyes are different. Liam has grey, while Lukas has blue.

This is a Minecraft: Story Mode fanfiction. You don't like the game? Please leave.

Included ships will be Magnugaard (or Ellangus, however you call it) and Lukesse. There will be PetraXOC. Not too many of that type yet, so I thought, why not?


	2. Prologue: Chapter 1

"Mom, why can't I craft anything yet?" whined the young dirty-blonde haired boy. He seems around 6 watching his mother craft another canvas for her wide variety of works.

"The table won't quite work for you yet, buddy boy. It will in the future, but now's just not your time." The woman smiles, picking up the empty canvas and placing it in a chest. She would make her next masterpiece later.  
"Did Daddy tell you any news?" she asks her son, taking a seat on the bed. Her son joins her, hopping and climbing up as if it were a mountain.

"No, he didn't ma. What was I supposed to hear about?" the young dirty-blonde asks excitedly. By the feel of her aura around her, she seemed to be excited to tell him. And when someone was feeling something certain, he would feel the same way. If someone was laughing, he would laugh even if he had no clue what was happening.

"You are going to be getting a baby brother! Isn't that exciting?"

"A baby.. Brother?"

"It may be a sister, but your father and I would like a brother for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! But it will be a while until we get to see him or her..."

"How long?"

"8 more months at the most."

"I can't wait that long!" the young boy's voice drones as he playfully sunk to the ground.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it!" came the booming voice of the boy's father as he scooped them both up.

His wife gave a yelp, holding onto her son. "Aiden, that's not funny!" she exclaims, while the kiddo laughs.

"Do it again, Daddy!"

"C'mere." he put down his wife and took his son. He tosses him a few times before stopping. The man set the boy on his feet, as not to drop him. "Alright, alright. You know how a whole day of mining gets to me." he heaved a huge sigh, throwing himself onto the bed.

"Get some rest; I'll roast some steak for you. And bake some potatoes for Liam and I."

"And Lukas!" the young boy, supposedly Liam, grins a boyish grin.

"And Lukas." Aiden agreed.

"And Lukas." Kelly smiles.

"Liam! Where are you?" Aiden called.

"I'm in my room, what do you need, Dad?!" Liam came out. His father approached him with a bow and some arrows.

"Do you remember when I taught you how to shoot with a bow?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, that's good... I'm gonna need you to run to the doctor at the end of the street and tell him that I said it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Lukas is coming. You have to go get the doctor. Use the arrows to get any monster out of your way. It's the middle of the night. Please go."

A scream came from his mother. "I got this dad." he nods.

"You're a brave little boy. Now go!"

Liam sped out the door, immediately meeting eye to eye with a zombie. He took it down with the extra sword he snuck, before making a right and running for the doctor. A spider tackled him to the ground. He yelps, and managed to kick it off. An older guy, that would seem around 15, killed it with the sword he dropped. "Thanks." Liam got up. He took his sword back and continued weaving through the monsters.

"Woah, where are you heading?" he stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"My dad sent me to get the doctor! My mom's in immense pain 'cause she's, uh, pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant! Help me fight through the monsters! I need to get the doctor, and quick!"

"I'll help. The name's Fredrick. Call me Fred."

"Liam. Nice to have a fighting buddy for once."

"Sir, you and your wife now have a healthy baby boy. And your son, a baby brother, of course." The doctor tells Aiden, giving him a bundle of blankets.

Aiden looks at his son.. "I want to name him Lukas." Kelly was asleep next to him. It had taken a while.

Meanwhile, Fred and Liam just talked in the family's kitchen. "So, you got a baby brother now. Isn't that exciting?" Fred asks, smiling at Liam.

"I dunno really... They did tell me that most of their attention will be on Lukas now, and I can see why." he was playing around with his water cup. It tipped over. Luckily, there wasn't much water in it anyways.

"Hey, I actually have a younger brother, around your age. I'll ask my parents to invite you and your family over so you both can, y'know, become friends? I think you two will be good ones at that."

"That sounds good. What's your brother's name?"

"Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yeah. Freddie and Jackie. Our parents like to call us that."

"How's Jack?"

"He's asleep right now. Gotta be." Fred shook his head, chuckling.

"I should be asleep, but I wanna see my brother. I'm gonna give my mom a few more minutes with dad and Lukas. Then I'll at least knock." Liam yawned, stretching as he walked Fred to the door where the doctor was waiting.

"Hm. Sounds like a good idea. I'll escort the doctor home, then I'll head home myself. I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon, Fred." Liam smiles, giving him a nod. The doctor gave Liam a nod. "If you or your family needs any help, medically of course, I'm always open to give a hand." he tells him.

"Same with me." Fred raised his hand. Liam laughs a little.

"Thanks." he smiles, before locking the door behind them. He goes to the room, and opens the door slowly.

"Hey, Liam... 'Bout time you met your brother." Aiden smiles. Her mother was leaning on his shoulder sleepily. She smiles at her boy.

"Come here." she waved him over. Liam walks over and jumps up onto the bed.

"He looks like me and momma. 'Cept maybe he's gonna have daddy's eyes instead." Liam grins at his new brother.

"He probably will." Aiden took an arm from the baby, and put it around his favorite people. "I love you three."


	3. Prologue: Chapter 2

**Time Skip: 1 Year Later**

A knock came at the door as Liam was playing with Lukas and the new pet wolf, Snowball. Most of the time he doesn't really look like a snowball...

"I'll get it!" Liam called through the house, "Watch over Lukas, Snowball." he tells the wolf, standing up.  
"Hello, how can- oh, hey Freddie." Liam grins, looking up to see a familiar face.

"Hey Liam. Meet Jack, my brother." Fred grins, introducing his younger brother. Liam looks down to his height to see a black haired, grey eyed boy trying to hide behind Fred.

"Hey Jack. It's nice to meet you." he smiles, giving him a wave.

"Hey.." Jack mutters, finding a sudden interest in the ground. _Boy, this guy's pretty shy. Wonder if I can get anything out of him?_ Liam questioned in his thoughts as he moved away from the door and held an arm out into his home.

"Come on in, you two." Liam invited them in.

"Who is it?" Kelly asks, coming from her art room. Her dirty blonde hair was etched with red paint on the tips and her stormy grey eyes were soft as always. They never rained.

"Fred and his little brother Jack."

"I'd like to chat with you and your husband, ma'm." Fred tells Kelly, who nods.

"Just let me clean up. Aiden will be back in a few minutes. He's gone to get some wood." Kelly replied, motioning to the paint on her hands and arms. Liam gave a high-pitched giggle. Although boys don't really giggle, well, Liam is one. He liked to see his mother like that.

"Want to play with Lukas?" Liam asks Jack. Jack gave a shy nod, and Liam went back to Lukas's room, where he was still trying to figure out how to put the square block into the circle hole. "Tell me a little about yourself." Liam began, wanting to start a conversation as he took a seat next to Lukas.

"Well, uh... My name's Jackson, but everyone calls me Jack... I'm 6... uh..." Jack seemed to struggle with his words. Liam was about to ask a question to help out, but the black-headed boy spoke up once again, "I would like to just take care of my own family when I grow up. Small garden, go get wood, go mine, you know what I mean?"

"What about hunting?"

"I don't really like meat all that much. I prefer bread, apples, carrots, mushroom stew..."

"You actually LIKE mushroom stew? That stuff tastes like mushrooms and mud!" Liam gagged, pretending to vomit.

"It's actually pretty good. Plus, how would you know what mud tastes like?" Jack asks, motioning towards his new friend.

"Funny story, actually. Snowball here, decided to shove me into the dirt when it was raining out. Let's say I lost my appetite for a few days." Liam playfully glared at the wolf at his feet. Jack laughs. Liam laughs along, happy to be helping Jack a little bit. Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but there was a conversation going on outside. The two boys looked at each other.

"Have you heard of the Ocelots?" they overheard through the door.

"The Ocelots?" Liam asks Jack.

"A small group of builders who win most of the Endercon Building Contests they hold." Jack explained. Both of the boys left Lukas to keep playing with his toys and Snowball, and they put their ears against the door, careful not to open it and reveal what they've been hearing about.

"Yes, we have. They seem like pleasant people." Aiden answered Fred.

"My parents would like to recruit your son for his bravery in fighting the monsters a few months ago, along with my brother."

"What?" Liam asks in a whisper, unable to believe what they are saying.

"That's a huge opportunity for the family... We'll take it." Kelly nods.

Liam looks down. He saw all the pieces fitting together... Just a few weeks ago, he overheard his father and his mother talking about how risky he's becoming. Talking about how he's just going out in the middle of the night to slay monsters, how he's going to mine at such a young age... Liam doesn't want to stop doing that. He wants to become a great person in Minecraftia. Not a hero, just a great person that has their own story, embedded into the pages of legend. Just like the Order of the Stone.

"Why..." he whispers to himself.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, looking at him.

"Why do my parents just want me around to hold the family while they watch after Lukas... I'm barely even a teenager!"

"Calm down!" Jack tells him, as he put his hand to Liam's mouth to muffle his voice. Jack listened for a sign that told him the others didn't hear Liam. "What are you going to do?" he asks, removing his hand once he knew the coast was clear

"I'm gonna see how I do in the tryouts. If holding the family up means holding Lukas up, I'm all in for it. I'll do anything to keep my brother safe and sound." Liam looks at his baby brother next to him. Lukas had finally gotten the square block into the right place, and he made a little round of applause for himself, laughing and giggling. Liam smiled. He knew Lukas would be a lot better than himself. A lot better.


	4. Prolouge: Chapter 3

**Time Skip: 8 Years Later**

Liam was just arriving home after a night of mining. The young boy was now 12 years old. He had found a ton of coal, some iron, got some lapis for his mom, some gold, and some redstone. No luck in diamonds, though. It was always like this now. He would go and mine, every other day, and he would always end up coming home with no diamonds. He dumped his stash on the table in front of his dad, put the weapons on their shelves, and drops onto the couch.

"Liam!" exclaimed a little kid voice. A 9 year old jumped onto his brother's back, and he lied down. They were back to back, and Lukas asks, "How was mining?"

"Went pretty decent for one night. Only ran into some zombies and skeletons. But, all that luck, and still not a single diamond." Liam turns his head to the side a little. His voice had already grown from the squeaky childish one, and it had gone deeper. Puberty's going to hit him like a train. No joke.

"How'd you sleep while I was gone?"

"Awesome. I dreamt you were gonna get into the Ocelots!"

"That's a good dream." Liam only smiles. He didn't want to break it to him and let his hopes down that he would never be able to get in. He was great at everyday things, but he doesn't have much of a creative mind. Whenever he gets an idea, it always goes wrong. "Hey, mom, dad, I'm gonna take Lukas with me through town. Try to find some traders." he tells his parents, nudging at Lukas to get off. The boy does, and Liam grabs some supplies.

"Can you carry the basket of wheat?" he asks Lukas, motioning to the smaller basket of wheat by the table. Lukas nods, and goes to grab it.  
The two set off towards town and when Liam knew they were far enough from the house, he spoke, "Lukas, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Lukas shrugs.

"I'm not gonna get into the Ocelots. There's just no chance."

"What do you mean? You're awesome at everything!"

"I may be, heh, but I never really had an idea that went well... Everything would blow up, get burned, or just not work out. Especially on my own." Liam sighs.

"What are you gonna do when the results come out?"

"Just hope for the best. I don't want to have to run away from you." Lukas looks up at his big brother, whose gaze was focused on their path.

"Can't I come with you?" he asks.

"Lukas, I don't want to say this, but you can't. It's far too dangerous and a lot harder just to start your life from scratch. I must go alone. You will be recruited for the Ocelots when you come to be of age... And just please, do whatever it takes to make it in. Please."

Lukas looks into his eyes. "I'll make it in for you, Liam."

"If you do... I'll come home once I catch word. I promise."

"Pinky Promise?" Lukas held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." Liam smiles, shaking his brother's pinky with his own.

"Well that was cute." Came a sneer from the shadows of the trees. Liam took Lukas's hand and stood up, raising his sword.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Liam called out.

"I am Noah. An old family friend of yours..."

"I don't know a Noah. You still haven't answered my second question."

"I want your brother."

"You ain't gonna get him. You'll have to go through me first." he held the sword, staying as confident as he should. His sword was on the verge of breaking into a million pieces. Noah shrugs.

"You asked for it." he said as he pulled out his own sword and jumped at Liam.

"Why do you even want my brother?" Liam asks as the swords clanged.

"I want to take your brother from your family because, once you fail the Ocelots, your parents will disown you and they won't have a chance at becoming the wealthiest family that ever lived! I want to take your parents from their dream."

"As much as I want to side with you in robbing Mom and Dad of their dreams, you're not gonna take my brother! Find another way!" Liam's sword broke. The young man dodged an attack and grabbed his wrist, pushing him back. The force made it seem like Liam threw him back into a tree. He turned and took off, scooping up Lukas on his way. The two both made it home, and Liam fell onto the ground, panting.

"We need to move away. Live somewhere else." he tells his parents, as he still hugged Lukas close.

"What are you talking about?" Aiden asks, as Kelly got Lukas off for Aiden to help Liam to his bed.

"We ran into this guy named Noah in the woods. He said he's an old family friend, and I just know that you all didn't have good times, and he said he wants to take Lukas. He and I had a sword fight, then when my sword broke, I took Lukas and ran. There's no telling for sure, but I feel like he's followed me back. We have to move out, guys. I'm sorry." Liam rushed in his explanAiden looks at Kelly, who gave a strict curt nod.

"We'll move out next week, as soon as Ocelot tryouts are over for you." Liam lied his head back, and closes his eyes. He fell asleep right there. But he felt as if he were sleeping with one eye open to keep up his guard if Noah ever attacked. The man wasn't who he seemed, Liam knew that. In fact, Noah was much worse than what Liam saw from him.

The next time Liam woke up, there was a full meal next to him. So was Lukas. He was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Lukas's famous journal was on the floor next to him. Liam chuckled remembering the times he had peeked inside and Lukas caught him. Lukas would chase him around the house, whacking him with books that their mother would eventually tell them to clean up.

"Hey Liam." His brother greeted with his usual toothy grin as he marked his spot and grabbed his journal.

"Lukas. Wow, how long did I sleep?" he asks, slowly sitting up. His legs were still a little sore from running away from Noah.

"Over a few days. You must be starving. So I got you this." Lukas motioned to the meal.

"Thanks, lil' bro." he smiles, taking the bread and gobbling that up a moment after he ruffles Lukas's puffy hair.

"So what dreams did you have?" Lukas ran his hands through his hair, trying to smooth it back down.

"None... Really."

"How can you not have any dreams?"

"Because, well, I don't know... Sometimes, people don't have a dream. Some don't even know what they're going to do in life. Life is hard, Lukas. There will be mountains and valleys and oceans and so much more to come across. Don't forget this though; you will make your way through everything. That can be anything. So long as you believe in yourself. No path is too difficult to explore and it's never too late to turn back once you walk down the wrong one."

"Liam!" came the booming voice of his father.

"Yeah dad?" he called.

"Get ready! You and I must leave to the Ocelot competition. You may wear a casual outfit, but please change from those filthy overalls!"

"Sure."

Liam got up, and Lukas said, "I'll leave you alone. And, I'll keep your words in mind. May as well write 'em down." as he left the room. Liam smiled to himself as he changed into an orange shirt with dark jeans and black suspenders. He met his dad at the front door.

"Ready?" Aiden asks, determination and pride in his voice.

"Ready." Liam nods, giving him a comforting grin.


	5. Prologue: Chapter 4

Liam was gone for a few days, along with Aiden. Lukas was seating at the kitchen table, writing the many questions his mind held in his journal. He was growing worried for his brother; they had even missed his birthday that they said they would arrived back for. Of course, some of his friends came over and celebrated his birthday with his mother. It didn't feel the same, though.

"Lukas, I'm going to need your help getting wood. Can you handle an axe?" Kelly asks, holding up a stone axe as she walked into the room.

"Yeah. Liam taught me how to use one. At first, I couldn't lift it as well, but he gave me some exercises to help with that." Lukas shrugged, taking the axe. It felt a lot lighter than the last time he had it in his hands. "Okay, wow, they worked." he tells himself, making a mental note to thank his brother when he got home. "Speaking of Liam, when will he and Dad come home?"

"Soon. They said they were gonna be back in less than a week. It's been 10 days since they left. I hope Liam's gotten in." Kelly sighs, opening the door for Lukas.

"What would happen if he didn't?"

Kelly went silent, and motioned outside. "Come on, I'll tell you when we get to the forest. It's not a happy story." Lukas kept silent, and went out the door. Kelly followed. The mother and her son got to a spot in the forest that was far from the others nearby.

"Okay, well, your father's father was in the Ocelots. He pressured your father to get in as well and lead the Ocelots. Of course, your father got in. I was also in the Ocelots myself, but I quit a year early; my teammates were being jerks to others, and I didn't like that. Your father quit along with me. Our parents were mad at us, and we both just ran away. I know your brother won't get in. I've seen him try to put his original ideas to the real thing, and they'd always go wrong, no matter how hard he worked. I fear that your brother, that my oldest son, will have to run away from us. To run away from you. As much as we both don't want that to happen... it has to."

"Why does he have to run away?" Lukas asks, trying not to show that he already went through with the running-away part with Liam.

"Because your father is so intent on Liam getting in that he threatened to leave him outside with the monsters at night with nothing to protect himself. I don't want that to happen. I've already packed some essentials he'll need."

"Why can't I go with him?"

"It's too dangerous out there. And it's even more dangerous that he has to start from scratch all on his own." When the two arrived home, Liam was sitting up in a tree. He seemed sullen about something.

"You wanna have a chat with your brother while I make dinner?" Kelly asks her son, who nods. Lukas gave her the wood he got and went to climb the tree.

"Liam? Is everything alright?" Lukas asks, sitting down next to his brother.

"No... I didn't make it into the Ocelots."

"What did you do wrong?"

"I drew. I drew what I was supposed to do, I explained how it worked, and I did the best I could without blowing up anything. Dad was furious by the end of it. He's gonna lock me out, starting tonight." Lukas was silent.

"And starting tonight; Mom and I will give you some supplies to help you when you run away."

"Lukas, what are you saying?"

"You're leaving tonight, Liam. Mom told me, although you already did. She doesn't want Dad to get you killed." Lukas insisted, his gaze falling upon his brother. Liam looks over the town. Their home was on a hill that overlooked their hometown.

"I'm gonna miss you." he put his arm around his brother and hugged him close.

"Remember that promise? If I make it into the Ocelots... Come home. I'll talk to dad about it."

"Or never speak of it at all!" came the last voice Lukas heard before a splash potion hit his head.

"Lukas!" Liam exclaimed, before being knocked out himself. He forgot to wish his brother a happy birthday.


	6. Prologue: Chapter 5

Liam's eyes opened, and he found himself in the middle of the woods with a chest up in a tree nearby. He remembered what had happened. "Lukas!" he exclaimed, getting up. "Oh my god, Lukas..." he whispered to himself, observing his surroundings as he ran a hand through his hair. He's been abandoned in the middle of the woods with nowhere else to go. "Oh, man, Lukas, please be okay..." he whispered to himself. He spotted a note on a tree, kept up with a sword. Liam stumbled towards it, tripping once. He reads the note;

"Have fun on your own. You've grown up now. You've proven yourself. To be too dangerous for Lukas. He'll live a life without a single thought of you ever again."

"No..." Liam whispered. He noticed that the light was fading, and turns around to find the sun setting. Liam put the note in his pocket and took the sword to fiend off some zombies while he made his way up the tree. When he knew he was safe for a few moments, he opens the chest to find some supplies for himself. A sword, a painting, and an axe. "Alright... Let's find a good new home..." he tells himself, taking down some skeletons and taking their bones. Now that he lived on his own, he could look for a little traveling companion while he was roaming.

Liam decided to stretch himself out a little, and took off into a light jog, before going full speed. It felt like a light jog, but it was a lot faster. His feet carried him, but he didn't have a place to go. The blonde let his feet carry him, weaving through the trees. All was well, until he crashed into someone. Liam went flying onto the ground, and slid until his body was half over a crevice. "Woah-OHHH!" he exclaimed, and some hands got his feet, pulling him back over. Liam kicked the person's shin in an attempt to distract them so he could run. Liam got up, but the other guy trips him. He had a firm grip on his foot. "Let go of me!" Liam exclaimed, trying to get up.

"Shh!" the other guy covered his mouth, muffling the noise. Liam forgot that it was nighttime, and he was attracting monsters with noise he was making. Luckily, none of them (at least) noticed. Liam finally got a good look of the guy.

"Mhk?" Liam asks, giving up his escape plan. What we was really saying was muffled.

"What?" the guy raises an eyebrow, removing his hand.

"Jack?"

"Liam?"

"Jeez, man, it's be quite a while. Didn't think we'd be coming back together like this." Liam stood, getting his sword out. He quickly fought off a skeleton.

"Me neither. I watched as your dad dragged you out of the stadium once he saw your name was red."

"Yeah, and you moved on to semis. What happened? Did you not make it?"

"No. They said I wasn't 'creative enough.'"

"There's 'leave you alone in the middle of the woods' rude, then there's 'you aren't creative enough' rude. The latter is the worse." Liam laughs, and hears Jack joining in. It was good to be back with an old friend. The two begin towards a mountain in the distance, hoping to find a hollow cave to keep camp for the night.

"What about Lukas?" Jack asks after a moment of silence

"I think he put some sort of forgetting potion on him."

"Your _dad_?" Jack exclaims in disbelief. In the short time he had gotten to know Aiden with, Aiden seemed to be more of a happy-go-lucky guy. Apparently, that was only the outside. Never judge a person by their appearances, kids.

"Yeah. My mom's still a good woman. She got me some supplies, so I would be lying around dead somewhere if it weren't for her. And you, of course. I hope she takes good care of Lukas."

"How do you think Lukas is doing?"

"Good. I guess. I hope. Come on, let's get up this mountain. I have an idea." Liam started to climb the mountain. Jack sighs, and follows.

They both made some torches to enlighten the cave, just for the time being until they get their real place on top of the larger mountain nearby.  
Liam finished putting his other things in a chest, keeping his sword and some extra torches on him. Liam took a seat next to a resting Jack.

"Thanks for being my friend, Jack." Liam smiles.

"Anytime, Liam." Jack smiles back, nodding off to sleep. You didn't ALWAYS need a bed to fall asleep in Minecraftia. Beds just ensured better rest than the ground.

"When Lukas becomes a part of the Ocelots... Will you come home with me?" Liam asks, looking down at his old friend.

"That's a few years... Of course I'll come home with you." Jack murmurs, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	7. Episode 1: Chapter 6

It was day of the Endercon Building Competition, and Liam was finally gonna see his brother again. He knew he was gonna be there. A villager had told him about Lukas now leading the Ocelots.

"Hey, Liam, I'm gonna go-" Jack began, walking into the room, then stopped. He saw his best friend trying to cover a portrait. A portrait that had Liam holding his brother in a headlock and ruffling his hair while Lukas struggled to break free. Both boys were smiling. They were truly happy.

"Yeah?" he asks, turning around. Liam saw Jack coming up and helping him cover it up.

"Oh, ah, thanks." Liam chuckles, getting the cover up with ease now.

"I'm gonna go mining, and don't worry, I'll be back in time for us to go to the Endercon." he tells him, giving him a smile.

"Alright. I guess I'll be the one to fix up the garden." Liam spoke up.

"Guess so." Liam chuckles, nudging Jack in the ribs, before going to the gardens. "Take the minecarts." Liam advised, opening the door.

"Why?"

"They're faster, you doof!" he called, laughing. He heard Jack attempt to throw a book at him, but he missed. "Missed me!" he laughs again as he runs.

"Come on, Lupin." Liam called to his wolf as he and Jack come up to the entrance.

"Name, please?" asks a woman that looked kinda like an older female Harry Potter.

"Oh, uh, we aren't building... Just gonna kinda stroll around. With a wolf, if that's fine." Jack answered.

"As long as it's friendly, sure. I'd still like your names so we are aware of your presence."

"I'm Liam, he's Jack, and the wolf's Lupin. Just uh, put us down as the Lupins, I guess." Liam shrugged before looking to Jack for confirmation. He nodded, agreeing with it.

"Alright, the Lupins. Here, take these." 'Harriet' gave them some tickets. Liam nodded, pocketing his and Lupin's, while Jack pocketed his own.

"One last question before I go... Have you gotten a group that goes by Lukas and the Ocelots?"

"No. Not yet, anyways. I'll try to let you know if I get them signed in." the woman gave a kind nod, as she motioned for them to enter.

"Alright. Thanks." Liam nodded. He turned around to see some people that were staring at them like they've seen a ghost. There was a brown haired woman dressed in overalls, a dark skinned woman with pigtails, and a giant man that was twice his size.

Liam gave them a grin. "You look like you're gonna build. Good luck!" he spoke to them. They blinked out of it and apologized.

"Heh, sorry for staring, man. You look like a guy we know. Thought for a moment he wasn't going to build." the bug guy rubbed the back of his head, clearly ashamed.

"Relax, you're fine." Liam held a hand out and chuckled before walking in with Jack and Lupin. The trio got a good view of everyone and everything up in a tree. Well, Jack and Liam did. Lupin just sat underneath it. The cool wind blew gently every 40 seconds and the sun beamed as it seemed to smile.

"Lukas and the Ocelots have arrived; Booth 6." Jack came back after having gone to ask the Harry Potter woman.

"Well, that should've been noticeable. They got matching leather jackets and everythin'!" Liam laughs. Jack gives him a smile.

"You gonna go talk to him at some point?"

"Of course I am. Right now; I gotta let him concentrate. Seems like they're in a rivalry with the ones in Booth 5. I don't want to make that worse. And I saw the team in Booth 5 earlier. They were looking at me like they saw a ghost! I talked to them too. Big guy apologized."

"I remember." Jack nods, "You do look almost exactly like Lukas now." he motioned. Lukas was talking to the leader of the other group, a girl with brown hair. Liam remembered her.

One of the guys in the Ocelots spots a black haired guy joking around with.. Lukas? He motions his teammates over, and they look back and forth between Lukas I and Lukas II.

"Lukas, you got a twin brother or something that we don't know about?" Aiden, Lukas's 'second in command' asks him.

"No, why?" Lukas asks, looking up at them.

"I don't know about you, but I think you may have some sort of lost brother or something." Maya, the female Ocelot, tells Lukas.

"I'm an only child. You should know that by now." Lukas mentally face-palmed, remembering all the times he's told them that he was an only child.

"Just look, man." Gil, the bearded Ocelot, pulled Lukas from the chest and turned him towards the tree. Lukas II and his friend were gone.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Maya asks, looking around. She spots them in front of their booth sign.

"Right in front of you, that's where!" Lukas II called, chuckling with his friend. And a wolf by his side.


	8. Episode 1: Chapter 7

"Who are you?" Aiden asks, walking up to Lukas.

"Name's Liam. This is Jack, and the wolf's Lupin. Nice to see you again, Lukas." Liam nods over Aiden's shoulder. Lukas pushed Aiden out of the way, not too forcefully, as he made his way to the man who was his unknown brother.

"And why do you look exactly like me?" Lukas asks, giving Liam the look that was too familiar to him.

"Cause." Liam shrugs, only managing to anger Lukas more. Jack snickered as the little trio walked off. "Dude, I had no clue what I was doing back there. All I was thinking was 'Tease him!'" Liam gave an almost-silent high pitched giggle.

Lukas turned back to his work. "I'll be sure to see him at Endercon." he told himself, making a mental note to attempt looking out for him.

The Building Competition was on, and as the Ocelots were making their rainbow beacon, the Order of the Pig made an Enderman firework dispenser. The Enderman was basically to represent the Endercon.

"I don't know about you, but I think I like the Order of the Pig's creation better than the Ocelots." Liam tells Jack.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"Because they have that little plan to get noticed by the judges."

"You're too smart for me to even cooperate, I'm sorry." Jack jokes, putting his hands up. Liam laughs. He spots a pig wearing an Ender Dragon costume.

"Awe, that's cute." Liam points at the pig. Jack couldn't help but to 'aww' as well. Just cause these guys may sound like two toughies doesn't mean they don't have a soft side of themselves.

Aiden was becoming a bit angry about how much attention his rivals were getting. That attention was supposed to be on the Ocelots, not on the Order of the Pig! He lets out a frustrated grunt and punches a cobblestone block, releasing some lava. "Reuben!" Brown Hair exclaimed as the pig with the dragon costume ran around, trying to run away from the fire on the wing of his costume. The poor pig zipped into the forest.

"LUPIN!" Liam called, whistling. Lupin looks up at his owner from the little wolf feeding station another booth had.

"Get that pig out of it's costume! And don't you DARE eat it!" Liam told his wolf, rushing after the wolf. Brown Hair rushed behind him. Jack stops Liam for a moment,

"I'll help save their build. Go get that pig." he tells him, before going to help save the build. _You do just that._ Liam thought before sprinting after his wolf. The girl came in a little later after Liam stopped.

"Where's my pig?" she asks Liam.

"I don't know, I'm trying to find him. Or her."

"It's him. His name's Reuben. I'm Jessie."

"Liam. It's nice to meet you."

"Back at you." Jessie nods.

"Come on, we better find that pig before it gets dark." Liam nods. The two walked in silence, trying to listen for an oink or a bark. In the horizon, the sun slowly set. Yet, the moon hasn't risen yet. Liam could feel it was about time the monsters would be coming.

"Apologies from my friends and I for staring at you back there." Jessie's eyes searched the area for the pink skin of a pig.

"Naw, don't worry about it." Liam shook his head.

"You look like Lukas. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Lukas from the Ocelots? Not really. To be quite frank with you, I haven't been around this part of the world for a bit of a while now. About 8 years at the most."

"Wow, ah, why? if you don't mind me asking?"

"Parents disowned me." Liam sighs, not mentioning the part about Lukas being his brother. He didn't quite trust Jessie enough. Not yet, anyways.

"Really? Oh, man, I'm sorry for asking..."

"It not a problem, really. It was for the better, to be honest with you. If I were around, well... I'd be in the Ocelots."

"Woah, what?"

"Yeah, the Ocelots. I didn't make it in. Neither did that guy I was with. Jack. Wait, there's smoke over there." Liam pointed. He was glad he didn't have to explain his life story to Jessie. Sure enough, grey smoke emitted from the dragon costume. The two rush over.

"Oh, Reuben, please don't be toasted..." Jessie whispers, before lifting the wing. The pig wasn't there, and neither was the wolf around.

"I'm gonna look around a little bit more, if you don't mind." Liam started to climb the small hill.

"Go ahead." Jessie nods for Liam to do as she said, staying behind to stamp out the smoke from the little fire.

"Seems like we didn't need to look any farther. Lupin's over there." Liam called down, jumping into the water of the stream nearby to 'cushion' his fall. He got out, as Jessie came through the cave.  
Lupin was whimpering, walking around tall grass. He was trying to get the pig out from being afraid of him.

"Ah, Reuben! There you are!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Relax, Reuben. Wolves only eat beef, not porkchops." Liam chuckles, ruffling the wolf's fur. The pig calmed a little, but still shook. Lupin sniffed the pig a little, as if absorbing his scent. Reuben sniffled the wolf as well, and gave Jessie his goofy little grin as if saying he was comfortable with Lupin now. It was getting pretty dark out as they began to walk back. The bright moon wasn't at it's peak, but it was slowly getting there. _Slower, Moon._ Liam thought with a sigh.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Jessie stood. "Thanks for helping, Liam." the brown haired girl turned around.

"It's really no problem. We should be getting to Endercon around now. Let's go." Liam nodded towards the way they came. A zombie's moan was heard, and so were a few more. "Oh, creeper's crap." Liam murmured, backing up. He searched his pockets for a bow and some arrows, hopefully a sword. "No, nononono…"

"What's wrong?" Jessie asks, not seeing the problem. She grabbed Liam's wrist and began to run.

"I left my weapons at home! What do you got?" Liam turned to Jessie, his feet only getting the message and he began to run as well. The four try to escape the

"I only have my wooden sword!" Jessie tells him, before getting a few zombies. Her sword broke at that point.

"Holy Herobrine, we better run." Liam took Jessie's wrist and began to run. Jessie's feet got the message, and the two teens sprinted with their pets. Up until they reached a dead end.

"Oh man, this is bad. Real bad." Liam groans. "Okay, you know what, I'll distract them, and you just get back to town. I'll find my way back." he explained the plan to Jessie.

"What? That's gonna actually WORK?"

"I don't know but it's worth a shot." Liam rushed over to a part of the dead end area, away from the monsters. "Heyo, does anyone wanna see a magic trick?!" he exclaims, only catching some zombie's attention. It wasn't exactly working. Liam tackled down one zombie, attracting the attention of others, and most of them went after him. He heard Jessie scream and his head snapped to look in her direction. A huge black spider was pinning her down, keeping her from being able to escape.

"Reuben, " Jessie turned to her pig, "run!" she shouted at her pet, and grunts as the spider's pincers closed in on her neck. She struggled, trying to throw the spider off.

"Lupin, get that pig out of here! I'll be okay!" Liam at the wolf, who barked and followed the scurrying pig.


	9. Episode 1: Chapter 8

The pig and wolf run off, the monsters not paying any attention to them. Liam exclaimed in pain as he fought through, just managing to get out. His health was low, he could say that for sure.

Liam backs up. "There's too many. I don't think we'll make it out of this." he turned around to pry the spider off of Jessie, but a girl, a girl with beautiful red hair and dark brown eyes, pulled the spider off of her and killed it with an iron pickaxe in her hand.

"Come on, follow me!" she exclaimed. Jessie helped Liam up and they both followed her. "Into this cave. C'mon." the girl slows down towards a cave. "Don't mind how barren it is. I trade most of my stuff for better supplies." she turned and gave Liam a smile.

"Ha! That's funny. You should see how ORGANIZED my chests are."

"How organized are they?" Jessie asks.

"Not very organized…" Liam admitted blushing, rubbing the back of his head as he looks away.

"You're funny. I'm Petra."

"I'm Liam."

"Don't you look like Lukas?" Petra asks, looking Liam up and down.

"I said the same thing no more than an hour ago." Jessie laughs as they continue.

"You needed new weapons, right? So go ahead." Petra motioned to the crafting table.

"Really?" Jessie asks, stepping forward. She got started.

"I best not." Liam shook his head.

"I'm totally fine with it, Liam." Petra nudged him forward. Liam turned towards her.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can manage with my fists." Liam chuckles. "Up until I get to my own home. Where I have my own weapons." Petra and Liam seemed to be having a staring competition. After having so many years of practice with Jack, Liam won. He always did.

"Fine, you win. But don't expect me to be saving your sorry butt again." Petra nudged the blonde. Liam rubbed his side. Boy, this girl was tough. Both physically and mentally.

"You just met and you're already fighting like a married couple." Jessie laughs, having finished her new sword. Liam and Petra were only half listening.

"You sure you don't want to make one? Last chance to do so." Petra turned to Liam.

"Chill, Peets. I'm sure."

"PEETS? In the, what, 3 minutes you know her, and you already have a nickname?" Jessie exclaimed beginning to laugh. Liam only chuckled as Petra turned red.

"Yeah, Peets. My new nickname for her." he tells them, giving Petra a look as if asking it were okay to call her that. She nods.

"Alright, well, can Peets talk to Jessie in private?" Petra asks Liam, pointing at Jessie.

"Sure." Liam nods.

"Sorry, it's something personal-" Petra began, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys at the exit?"

"Sure." Petra nods, giving Liam a smile. Liam walked ahead and stood by the exit at the end of the bridge. The moon shone brightly above them, and Liam could hear the monsters' growling and hissing as he stood in the protection of the glowing torches. He stood at the exit of the cave, the chill of the night air kissing his cheeks, making them a rosy red.

"Huh?" Liam asks, as a wolf approached him. It was Lupin, but Reuben wasn't at his side. "Lupin, where's Reuben?" Liam asks, bending down. Lupin whimpered, as if trying to at least alert him that Reuben is in trouble. Liam stood. "Let's go, Lupin. Take me to where he is." He turned towards the cave, "Hey, ladies, I gotta go! I'll meet you at Endercon?"

"Sure!" Jessie exclaimed back, before Liam took off. Lupin led him across the bridge. Lupin stopped for a minute when they were in a herd of pigs.

"You want me to get one?" Liam asks, looking around. Lupin barked, as if saying yes. "Alright." Liam shrugs, before picking up the largest one there was. Lupin led Liam into Endercon, and people looked at him like he was a ghost. Liam just lets them pass. At the moment, he had other tasks to get to. Kinda like saving Reuben's life. Lupin led Liam to a Butcher's booth. Liam set down the pig, keeping an eye on it as he stood up in front of the butcher.

"Good evening, Lukas! What would you like from me?"

"Er, I'm not Lukas…" Liam began. "My name's Liam."

"Liam? Well, you look a lot like Lukas. My apologies, Liam."

"I get that a lot now." Liam chuckles. "I'd actually like to trade."

"You can't exactly trade at a Butcher's Shop, but for me, it depends."

"Pig for a pig. One of your pigs may be a pet of a friend of mine." The Butcher leaned over the counter.

"Alright, you have a deal. None of the piggies I have are larger than he is!" the Butcher laughs. Liam chuckles. _Well, that was easy._ he thought.

"Good." he sighs in relief. He sees Reuben jumping up and down as if trying to catch his sight. The pig gave an angry, loud oink, glaring at Liam. Liam snickered.

"You see the one jumping? That's Reuben." Liam pointed for the Butcher.

"Alright. C'mere, little Mr. Reuben." the Butcher walked over to the edge of the fence and caught the pig on it's jumping spree. Liam took the pig and set it down next to him.

"Aaaand, here you go." Liam lifted the other pig, handing it over to the Butcher.

"Thank you, sir." Liam nods, before walking off with Reuben and Lupin.

"Anytime, Liam! A friend of Lukas is a friend of mine!" the Butcher called, putting the pig into it's rightful pen. Liam wanders around Endercon before beginning off towards the winning build when he runs into Jessie and Petra again. A few of Jessie's friends were there as well. Liam chuckled, remembering they were also staring at him in disbelief back at the Endercon Building Competition.

"Hey Liam. Why'd you have to run off?" Petra asks, looking at him.

"Lupin." Liam shrugs. Reuben runs up to Jessie and made a jump into her arms.

"Reuben!" Jessie chuckles, scratching the little piggie's head.

"Had to trade a pig to get Reuben back from the Butcher's booth back there." Liam smiles at Jessie as she pet her pig. He spots the big guy and pigtail girl behind Jessie. They were both staring a little again.

"Yes, I know I look like Lukas." Liam laughs.

"A clone machine has been created that I don't know about?" big guy asks, crossing his arms.

"Haha, no. Believe me, I hope for one soon as well." Liam laughs again. He had to try not to do his high pitched giggle. It was a bit odd to do in public.

The pigtails girl spoke up, "You do look exactly like Lukas. The only differences are your size and the eyes. He's got blue, and you have grey. You're a little taller than he is, and I don't mean this like THAT, but you're also a little more… buff, I guess." Liam raised his eyebrows.

"I like how you're observant." he smiles, "You may be one of the smartest people there are someday. Other than Ellegaard, of course."

"And you might just have a better way with girls as well. I'm Olivia." pigtails laughs a little.

"And I'm Axel!" The big guy gave Liam a grin.

"Liam. It's nice to meet you two." Liam grins back at Axel, and catches Petra staring at him. "Whatchu doing there, Peets?" Liam smirks, playfully flexing a muscle. Petra snapped out of it, turning a little red. Maybe a little more than she had intended to. Olivia was smiling widely at Petra, Jessie had to cover her mouth from bursting into laughs, and Axel just had a smirk.

"Although you both just met, I think you two would make a good couple." Axel tells the two, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"And why do you think that?" Liam asks, turning to Axel with an eyebrow raised.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with him. You're both tough and you both like to travel." Olivia agreed.

"I don't exactly _travel_ , but I do live pretty far away… Close enough though." Liam points at her.

"Hey, Jessie. It's time to go see about that - thing." Petra stepped forwards towards Jessie, changing the subject.

"Oh, right. The 'thing.'" Jessie nods, giving Petra a smile.

"Subtle." Olivia turned towards Jessie as well.

"Yeah?"

"As a punch to the face. Axel and I will head into Endercon. We'll see you there." Olivia nods. Jessie agreed.

"Awesome. I heard there was going to be free cake by that map booth!" Axel exclaimed, before going off towards the map booth. Olivia follows him, like she was his babysitter.

"And I better go find Lukas." Liam spoke up, "He saw me watching him build today, and thinks I'm some sort of weirdo stalker. So, I better go explain some things. And Petra?" Liam pulled Petra away from Jessie, "After that 'thing' of yours… would you like to meet me by the dance floor?" he asks.

"I'll consider it." Petra nods and smiles after a moment of hesitation.


	10. Episode 1: Chapter 9

After Jessie, Petra, and Reuben walk off, Liam turns to the wolf sitting next to his feet. "Will you please help me find my brother, Lupin?" Liam asks. The dog barks happily, and begins to trot along, sniffing the ground as he went through the crowd. Once he spots Lukas, Liam lets Lupin feed himself at the wolf feeder that was only presented. Of course, it didn't win because the Order of the Pig's fireworks dispenser won.

Liam walks up to his brother.

"Aha, finally. Been looking for you." Liam began, and Lukas turned towards him. Lukas gave a glare.

"Are you stalking me?" he asks. Liam shook his head.

"Naw."

"Then why in the world do you look like me? Stalkers try to act like who they're stalking."

"Cause."

"You said that last time. I-I want a real answer." Lukas began to stammer.

"Lukas," Liam took him by the shoulders. Lukas was shaking, as if he were afraid. "relax. I need you to try to remember something."

"What is it?" Lukas asks, lowering his voice from the near-shouting tone he had.

"Do you remember anyone named Liam? Before we met?"

"No.. But I heard my mother yell at my father about a guy named Liam. I don't have a clue who this Liam is."

"What were they saying?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Lukas, just tell me." Liam looked into his eyes, having released his shoulders. Lukas hesitated, before speaking again,

"Well, I don't know where they are now. They left when I was 14, shortly after I got into the Ocelots. I don't know why. Anyways, Dad was yelling at mom because she lied to him about not leaving tools somewhere. 13 years into being husband and wife and he doesn't understand that she can be forgetful. Then they argued about Liam, whom I assume was the boy they left in the woods."

Liam took a few moments to process that. "Before that, all I remember is black. Black, black, and more black. Like I was blind. Later, I read that when you see black in your past, it's because someone's used a Forgetting Potion on you. So someone used a forgetting potion on me."

"Wow, you've gotten smarter since I was with you.." Liam murmurs.

"What'd you say?"

"Not relevant right now. I can help you find a Restoring Potion. There has to be a potion booth somewhere."

"You would? Is there even a possibility that it exists?"

"Of course. If the Forgetting exists, why wouldn't the Restoring?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I saw a Potions booth somewhere." Lukas began.

"Then let's go." Liam smiles, excited to help his brother get his memory back. Lukas led Liam to the potions booth. "I got it." Liam nods. He walks up to the one in charge, a young woman with black hair and grey eyes. "Hey, do you sell any Remembering Potions here?"

"I don't know, but I can check. Hey, nice build by the way, Lukas." The woman nods. Lukas comes out from behind Liam. As Liam was a bit buff, it made him bigger than Lukas. Liam was quite tall for his age.

"Uh, I'm Lukas." he said. The woman only blinks.

"What."

"True story. My name's Liam." Liam chuckles, "and boy, Lukas, everyone here knows who you are."

"Well, I AM leader of the Ocelots." Lukas gave Liam a grin along with a shrug. Liam rolls his eyes as the girl leaves the counter to get the restoring potion.

"Lukas!" Liam heard someone call. Petra walks up behind them.

"Hey Peets." Liam grins, and Lukas laughs.

"Peets? Where'd you get that nickname?" Lukas asks.

"Not right now, Lukas! This is important. We need a slime block and we only have 8 slime balls."

"I don't have any." Liam shook his head. He looks over to the slime booth. "And they're all out." he groans, facepalming.

"Luckily, I have some." Lukas took some out from his pockets.

"Awesome. I'll make it." Jessie took the ball, and went over to a crafting table.

"What's going on?" Liam asks.

"Cause whatever it is, count us in!" Lukas grins.

"He's got that right." Liam grins, "But wait, what's going on?"

"I traded my Wither Skull with a guy for a diamond. He tricked us. So now, we're after him to get my skull back. The slime block is to break the chicken machine. We need to distract the usher in order to get inside the place. Saw him walking in there." Petra explained, leaning against a pole.

"Alright. So basically we catch this guy and take your skull back."

"Yep."

"Cool thing." Liam nods, as Olivia took the slime block from Jessie and placed it where it should go. Not a moment later, the woman came back with no potion in her hand.

"We didn't have one. Apologies, Liam." She shook her head. Liam shook his head.

"You're fine." Liam walked back over to her.

"Axel, give me a boost." Jessie tells the large man. Axel nods, helping her up onto the platform.

"Be careful, there, Jess." Liam called, when Jack taps on his shoulder.

"Liam, we need to go." Jack's voice sounded panicked.

"What did you do now, Jack?" Liam sighs. Jack always seemed to get himself in trouble and it was always Liam's job to get him out of it.

"I didn't do it. I snuck into the place, found this basement, and there's something down there that's VERY dangerous."

"Jack, what's going on?" Jack pulled Liam away from the group.

"Someone's making a Wither." the black haired guy whispers. It took Liam a few moments to process it. The blonde shook his head.

"Jack, no one's making a Wither. That's one of the most fearsome creatures there are. Why would someone make one?"

"Look, if you don't believe me, go down to the basement once you get in there."

"Jack, I'm helping my brother and his friends with a thief. We're about to head in. I can check it out and meet you back out here."

"Alright. Oh, and before I forget-"

"What?"

"Quit interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"I found this Restoring Potion in the basement I was talking about. You better take it." Jack took a bright blue potion from his pocket, and Liam took it.

"Wow, man… Thanks. Lukas and I didn't find one at the booth, but … Thanks." Jack nods, before turning and going to sneak around again. Liam pocketed the potion, before hearing the usher scream about the chickens. That was his cue. Liam turned and rushed inside with the others.

His new adventure had only just begun.


	11. Episode 1: Chapter 10

"Where'd he go?" Petra asks, scanning the area for a creepy guy with a beard.

"More like, where WOULD he go?" Liam looks around. Jessie caught on almost instantly, and pointed to a door over by the side. It was slightly ajar.

"There!" she exclaims. Everyone rushed over.

"Of course, the creepy door that seems to lead into darkness." Liam said, next to Lukas. Lukas couldn't help but to smile a little. His expression changed to seriousness when they approached the door.

"Wait, what are we going to do when we catch him? There could be a million ways for this to go." Lukas pointed out. Jessie and Petra looked at each other before Jessie said,

"Whatever we have to. I wouldn't mind a little payback, though."

"He deserves it for crossing Petra." Lukas agreed, "But this isn't my fight, so I'll follow your lead."

"Ready?" Jessie asks, looking at everyone.

"Ready." Petra replies, and the two girls led their group down the dark stone staircase. Of course, there was light ahead, and they followed it there. At the end, there was a whole library! Shelves of books. Lukas, being the slight historic geek he was, found it a little fascinating. Liam wasn't much into history like his brother was. "See anything?"

"Probably left another way." Liam replies.

"What is all this?" Olivia asks.

"Looks like it used to be the basement. Weird place to have a hideout…" Axel answers Olivia.

"I agree. And I think Lukas would like to live down here someday." Liam grins.

"What? Why?" Lukas asks, turning to Liam.

"You're a history nerd, aren't you?" Liam crossed his arms.

"Er… is that really relevant right now?" Lukas becomes a bit red, rubbing the back of his head.

"How do you even KNOW that? You said you lived far away." Olivia remembered, from when she and Liam met at the gates of the Endercon.

"I'll explain later." Liam sighs, looking away. Petra looks to him with a concerned look. To her, and to the whole group, of course, Liam was still a mystery.

"Let's get looking for that skull." Liam started going through a chest. The rest got back on task.

"Hey Jessie, we can maybe steal some stuff, right?" he heard from Axel.

"Just look for the skull, Axel." Olivia replied for Jessie.

"She's right. Stealing isn't what we wanted to do." Petra walked up to the chest next to Liam. SHe kneels down and opens it, "Hey, Liam, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. But, you in for that dance when we're done here?" Liam asks, closing the chest he was in and moving over to help her.

"If we're alive after this." Petra digs through the chest.

"Hey, no one's gonna die. Not on my watch." Liam looks from the contents to her. Holy Herobrine, she looked so… beautiful when she was concentrating and in focus. Petra mocks him from earlier, playfully flexing a muscle.

"Oh, seriously, Peets? I thought we were over that." Liam chuckles.

"Oops, sorry." Petra grins, flicking his shoulder as she stood to keep looking. Liam watches after her before going off into a different direction.

As he goes through a line of potions, Liam noticed Ivor had a whole bunch from a lot of varieties. He hears the click of a lever, and the shifting of books going down. Liam followed the sound to where the others had gathered, drawn by the sound as well. There was a chest, and behind that chest, there was a recipe. The recipe for the Wither, Liam remembered Jack saying. There was Soul Sand, and a new type of block in the middle. Liam himself didn't recognize it.

"What the hell is all this?" Petra asks, looking at the contraption.

"Soul Sand. It's everywhere in the Nether." Liam pointed out the brown blocks with what seemed like ghosts etched onto them.

"This is so fascinating… Do you feel that? It's - almost pulsing.." Olivia reached out to touch it.

"Wait!" Liam jumped forward pulling her hand away, as if he already knew what it could do.

"Don't touch it. I have a bad feeling about all this." Liam looks at the contraption. "What's in the chest?" he asks. Jessie opens it and a long creak sounded. 'He need to get up-to-date on the trends.' Liam thought.

"Two Wither skulls?" Axel asks. "Why would he need another one if he already has TWO?"

"Why the hell did I risk my neck for a Wither skull if he already has two?" Petra's fire of anger began to blaze.

"That's it!" Liam mentally face-palms. "It's a recipe. He's trying to create a Wither." He faked it, not knowing about it. As if he were just figuring it out now.

"I see it now." Lukas stepped up by Liam. "Soul Sand, plus three Wither Skulls… that IS the recipe for a Wither." he motioned to the contraption in front of him.

"But a WITHER?" Petra asks, "That's-" she trailed off.

"One of the worst monsters there is." Lukas finished for her.

"Right after the Ender Dragon, if that were alive." Liam came in.

"Look, we came down here to find the skull. We found it. Now can we get out of here?" Olivia asks, feeling a presence nearby.

Liam's guard came up as he heard the door open.

"Hide!" he hisses. The group followed his lead, quickly finding hiding spots.

"'Don't you recognize me?' Or… wait.. 'Surprised to see me?' No, that's not good.. 'Thought you were rid of me, didn't you?' That's better." Liam heard Ivor coming closer to his spot. He was hiding behind the bookcase with the Wither recipe. Liam knew it was a bad hiding spot, but it was the best he got. Lukas always easily found him back when they played Hide-N-Seek. But he would never be able to find Lukas. He hears the sound of a potion hitting the floor with a *klonk* and Ivor's steps retreated. Through the bookcase, he could hear clamoring, but it sounded muffled.

He hears the others screaming, and begins to look for a way out frantically. He then hears the bookcase lowering, and turns, ready to punch Ivor for hurting his brother and friends. Ivor flew across the room and hit the bookshelf with a black eye. Seriously. You don't want to mess with Liam.

"Hey, you big doof!" Liam shouted, distracting the large iron golem. "Pick on someone your own size!" he pointed at Axel.

"What!" Axel exclaimed, and the golem started towards him. As it was distracted, Liam took a leap, jumping off the wall and kicking the golem. As if it were blown back by an explosion, the golem rammed into the wall.

"Let's go!" Liam rushed Axel out of there.

The group wiggled in through the crowd, as the hosts were just introducing Gabriel The Warrior. "Are. You. With Me?!" Gabriel exclaims, and the crowd cheers. Over the commotion..

"Is everyone okay?" Jessie asks.

"Uh, guys? Where's Lukas and Liam?" Olivia noticed.

"Liam was right behind me!" Axel tells them.

"And Lukas behind me." Jessie asks.

"If they aren't with us, then the only place they can be is -" Axel began,

"-still down there!' Jessie's eyes widened.

"Ivor's got an iron golem and all the ingredients to build a Wither down there. If he were to unleash it on this crowd of people… We have to act fast." Petra realized, looking around at the group.

"It just so happens that the greatest warriors of all time is in the building. We can ask him for help. That's the smartest way to help Lukas." Olivia suggested. Jessie looks at her friends,

"I think we know Liam enough that he will help Lukas get out. Come on, we better get Gabriel."

Meanwhile, Ivor caught Liam and had him tied up.

"I've decided to make you my first test subject, boy." he sneers.

"You won't get away with this! Gabriel is in the building, and I'm sure he'll take you down just like I did!" Liam glared. Ivor turned and put the two skulls on their perch.

"Just one more and that'll do the trick." Ivor told himself, and Liam looked around for an escape. The lid of a chest lifted, and he saw Lukas looking back at him. Liam's eyes widened. He couldn't be down here; he would die! The chest closed with a silent *click* as Ivor turned back around.

"Y'know what, you caught me. Sure, I'll be your test subject." Liam gave in, looking up at the maniac. Ivor faced him.

"Oh really? In front of a crowd." Obviously, Ivor was thinking he would fight back.

"Sure thang. Do I get to whistle?"

"Do whatever you want, I guess. But don't even try to break free. The Golem's still alive, you know." Ivor motioned behind him, and Liam's eyes widened as the golem stood back up. It walked over, and stood guard by Liam. Liam kept on his knees, held by his bounds. He didn't want to die. Dying like this is… stupid!

"Now, moment of triumph." Ivor took a deep breath, and put Liam next to the recipe so he could be lifted up to where the real show was.

This was going to be chaos.


	12. Episode 1: Chapter 11

From above him, Liam could hear Ivor. "Just tell me first: do you really believe anyone can be great?"

And then the sound of Gabriel's voice; "With enough hard work - yes."

"Was that where I went wrong? I simply didn't WORK hard enough?" Even through the stone, Liam could feel Ivor's cold glare on the Warrior.

"Ivor? Is that really you? How dare you interrupt like this!" Gabriel didn't bother to ask about the black eye, Liam thought.

"That's the guy who attacked us in the basement! Some of our friends are still down there!" he heard Jessie come in.

"I wish I could I say I am surprised."

"If it's surprises you want, then you're in for a treat. Both of you." Ivor sneered.

"Why don't you tell them the real story, Gabriel?"

"I see time has made you bitter."

"And it's made YOU and even bigger fool. Now, these people were promised greatness - and I'm ready to deliver."

"This can't be good." Liam hears Jessie again.

"No dip, overalls." Liam muttered.

There was the click of a lever, and the platform rose. Liam immediately saw Lukas creeping out the door and his friends in the front rows.

"Let's watch you try to save this boy!" Ivor motioned to Liam as he got out the last skull.

"Ivor, no!" Gabriel exclaimed, but the deed had been done. The Wither had been created. There was a small explosion, and Liam flew back a little. He got back onto his knees, and looked to Gabriel for help. Gabriel was still standing, and Petra was too far away. Liam tried wriggling his hands from the tight lead, but they didn't budge. He noticed Ivor was nearby, and took off into a run, headbutting the old man. His hands suddenly come free as if sliced with a sword, and he turns to find Jack with two iron swords. "C'mon. If no one's fighting, then we might as well do our best." Jack helped Liam up, handing him a sword. The two rushed to face the Wither. Liam and Jack both worked together to distract the Wither as Gabriel helped escort the people out. It started to pull blocks from the walls and assemble itself. It was becoming larger, and they had to stop it before it overpopulated everyone and everything. "This foul beast is no match for me!" Gabriel exclaimed, as Jack and Liam stood on either side of him. All their swords were out, ready to attack.

"Correction; for us!" Liam tells him. Gabriel leaped and tried to destroy the Command Block, but he flew to the ground, as if swatted like a bug. Both Jessie and Petra helped him up, but the Warrior shook them off.

"No, stay away! It's after me; not you!" he tells them.

"Look at him, the mighty Gabriel! Looks like true greatness is far from his reach." Ivor sneered, stepping forward. He was satisfied with what the monster has done. "He may not be able to defeat this creature, but I can! Creature!" Ivor caught the attention of the Wither. "Retreat!" The Wither didn't listen, though.

"That's not working!" Jessie exclaimed at Ivor.

"No need to be alarmed, my friends." Ivor looks at the group. "I have an elixir that will destroy this creature. Always have a Plan B!" Liam stood in front of Petra and Jessie, as if protecting them. Jessie's eyes widened when she saw Ivor take a potion out of his pocket. It was the potion Axel had replaced for the real one!

"Uh-oh.." Liam heard Axel murmur. Ivor threw the potion in his hand, and it only made everything worse.

"It just got even angrier!" Liam exclaimed.

"It didn't work?... I took such great care.." Ivor mutters in disbelief.

"Axel, you need to throw the real one!" Olivia turned to Axel.

"But finders keepers!" Axel protested.

"You thieves! You're ruining everything!" Ivor exclaimed.

"Axel, come on!" Olivia pressured. Giving up, Axel took the potion from his pocket and handed it over to Jessie to throw. Big guy didn't have much of an aim. Jessie made the throw, but the Wither covered up the Command Block.

"Without the Block exposed, the potion's useless!" Ivor stated, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Ivor exclaimed, backing away.

"You coward, get back here!' Gabriel shouted after Ivor as he ran. A tractor beam emerged from the middle Wither's head and began to lift Gabriel to feed upon him. Olivia rushed forward and jumped up, grabbing the warrior's foot and pulling.

"Jessie, help me!" the girl exclaimed, looking to her friend. Jessie rushed up and grabbed Gabriel's other foot, pulling him back down. Gabriel thanked them.

"I don't mean this to sound rude, but Ivor was right about one thing. You can't defeat that thing!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not on your own!" Liam added, swatting away a tentacle that had already formed.

"Yes. Everyone's running away. Except for you… Will you help me?" Gabriel looked to their group.

"No." Liam started, making everyone look at him, "Of course we'll help!" he mentally face-palmed.

"What are we waiting for?" Jessie asks.

"This way!" Gabriel led them out of the hall, and towards the exits.

Liam looked behind him as the Witherstorm rose out of the hall. People were screaming and running, and it was basically just complete chaos as the Storm began to devour the booths.

"Things went 0 to 100 real quick!" Jack looked to Liam.

"My thoughts exactly. Wait, where's Lukas!" he stopped looking around.

"Come on!" Lukas exclaimed, helping up a scared woman that was crouching, trying to hide. The woman began to run, and Lukas caught up to Liam.

"You alright, bud?" Liam asks.

"Never been better." Lukas replied sarcastically. "I can't believe this."

"Me neither, man. Right now, let's get out of here. Watch it!" Liam exclaimed, pulling Lukas to the side away from an explosion.

"Woah, thanks! That was a close one."

"We won't have any more if we don't run any faster. Come on!' Liam began sprinting. It didn't take Lukas long to catch up. People were being lifted up, up, and away towards the Witherstorm for an evening treat.

"Lukas!" Jessie exclaimed from their right.

"You guys just abandoned us!" Lukas exclaimed at him, slightly agitated.

"No, Lukas, we were trying to get Gabriel to help. That's why we never came down for you." Jessie explained. Lukas looked at the brown haired girl with an expression that read 'I'm sorry for snapping…' before Petra exclaimed,

"Guys!" from under a canopy. Reuben, Axel, Olivia, and Jack were with her. The trio joined them, kneeling down, looking at each other. Everyone scattered.

"Wait, we have to stay together!" Jessie exclaimed, going after the others.

"Liam, help me!" Petra shouted. Liam turns to find Petra rising towards the Wither. He leaped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down.

"I got you, Petra!" he exclaimed, using a hand to grab onto a fence post. "I can't hold on!" Liam exclaimed, as the fence broke. He and Petra lifted off, but someone grabbed his foot. It was Gabriel. The Warrior held position for a moment or two until the tractor beam released them. Liam and Petra grunted as they hit the ground.

"Do we still have everyone?" Jessie asks, doing a quick roll call in her mind as she rushed up with the rest. "That's 8! Where's Jack?!"

"Black haired kid that helped you back when this creature rose?" Gabriel asks, looking to him. Liam nodded, looking around.

"He was too far up a tractor beam with a wolf. I'm sorry I couldn't get him." Gabriel tells him, "But we have more pressing matters! Let's go!" Gabriel began to run again towards his temple. As much as Liam didn't want to admit it, there were more pressing matters than try to get his friend back. It was too late as he knew it. The group followed. Only the group and a few others made it out past the gate. Liam leaped over a wall of fire and some Wither arms.

"Come, into the inner chamber. We should be safer there!" Gabriel held the door open, and the group rushed inside.

"Go through the portal!" the Warrior instructed, grabbing his sword and backing off the arms reaching inside for more sides to his meal.

"It's not lit! We need something to light it!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You do just that, I'm going to help Gabriel!' Liam exclaimed, grabbing his sword and helping the Warrior, like he said he would. Jessie got out some flint and steel, and lit the portal. The others went in first, but Petra only joined Liam in the fight alongside Gabriel. Lukas also stayed behind.

The Wither took the roof, and it's tractor beams gleamed inside the temple. As he was distracted, an arm wrapped around Gabriel's ankle and pulled him away. "Jessie, get Gabriel!" Liam exclaims, as he helps Petra.

Jessie pulled the Warrior free, and Gabriel thanks her. He got onto his knees.

"You need to find the others. Soren's been missing for years, but Ellegaard and Magnus… you must seek them out. Take this amulet," Gabriel took out an amulet, the very amulet that Soren gave to him all those years ago, "and guard it with your life. The amulet will guide you."

"Guys, we better go, NOW!" Liam shouted, falling back with Petra.

"Come on!" Lukas exclaimed, waiting. He wanted to help, but all he could do was stand there and watch. Petra was lifted into a tractor beam, but Jessie was slammed by an arm. She flew into Lukas, making them both go into the portal. Gabriel was also lifted. With his quick instincts, Liam grabbed Petra's foot, and pulled her back down.

"Gabriel, I'm coming!" Liam shouted, but it was too late. The Warrior was too far up. Liam turns, spotting an arm. He raised his sword to fiend it back, but he was too late. It had slammed him into the portal.


	13. Episode 1: Chapter 12

Liam slid across the floor, the force of the Wither almost making him slide into the lava near. Just like how he and Jack met up at the beginning of his new adventure. He was half over dying, and Lukas grabbed his ankle, pulling him back. "That was a close one." Lukas lets out a breath, putting his hands on his knees.

"C'mon." Jessie held out a hand to Liam. Liam took it, and got back up on his feet.

"Where's Petra?" Axel asks, coming up with Reuben by his side. Liam looks around. Sure enough, Petra wasn't with them. As well as Gabriel.

"I've gotta go back!" Liam began, but a step forward and a searing pain came from his side. He groans, holding his side. Sure enough, there was a pretty big bruise.

"You're not going anywhere. Not in the condition you're in." Olivia informed him.

"I'll help him." Lukas volunteered, grabbing Liam's arm and putting it around him. Lukas put his other arm around Liam's waist to keep him steady.

"We have to go. The Nether is a dangerous place to be." Liam tells the group. He has been here before, and let's say that he had to stay for a while cause the portal got destroyed. Ivor jumped through, and landed flat on his face. Liam backed up, taking Lukas with him as he exclaims, "Run!" An arm reached in, swinging wildly through the Nether. Jessie ducked, Lukas helped Liam back, but Axel was thrown into the wall. The Wither swung at Jessie, before squeezing the portal. The portal blasted into pieces, and the arm went back to where it came from. Everyone took a moment to recover from the sudden attack, and Liam was holding onto Lukas. "Stay with me." Lukas tells Liam, who seemed to be weakening. Jessie spoke up, looking at the man who started all this.

"Ivor."

"You ruined everything!" Ivor tells Jessie, "Don't pretend you don't know thief. You took my most valuable potion… and what should've been my moment of triumph!" he exclaims. Jessie stepped forward.

"Where'd you get the black eye?" she asks.

"Your friend." Ivor sneered, looking behind Jessie and at Liam.

"I don't regret it, old man." Liam glares. Jessie punched Ivor. The old man stumbled back, as Jessie went back with her friends.

"More needless violence. It solves nothing. Learn the lesson now or you'll share Gabriel's fate. There's nothing left up there!" Ivor looks at Jessie, then began to walk around. "Nothing but that Wither Storm."

"Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk? We have to go and get Petra!" Axel exclaimed.

"The girl? I saw her." Ivor came back.

"What? I-Is she okay?" Liam asks. He didn't care if he was asking some sort of psycho. He NEEDED to know.

"While I was running towards the portal, I passed her. She was running in the opposite direction. Such bravery. Of course, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity." Ivor smirks, looking in Liam's direction, "And your friend has crossed it. I'm saying she's stupid!"

"You're one to talk." Liam growls, wanting to throw Ivor into the lava nearby.

"You don't even realize you're in danger. Right now. Through that tunnel is a network of minecarts, built by the Order of the Stone. It's your only way out." Ivor instructed.

"I don't know if we should trust him. But one thing I can confirm; we're gonna be in danger the longer we stand around." Liam tells the others, not looking at Ivor.

"Much as I hate to admit it, he might be right." Jessie stated. Lukas looked at her, still holding Liam upright.

"Bravo for embracing the truth." Ivor nods. A whine was heard from the distance.

"What was that?" Axel asks, looking around for the source of the whine.

"I would wish you luck, but luck won't carry you through the Nether." Ivor reached into his pockets and got out a potion. He drank it, and he was gone. Invisible.

"Come on, come on, we need to run!" Liam grunts, dragging Lukas along. "It's a Ghast!" Jessie gasps,

"Let's get out of here!" she exclaims, turning towards the tunnel. The others ran ahead. They were one short of minecarts, even if Reuben stayed with another member. Liam knew what had to be done.

"Go, Lukas. I'll find my own way out." Liam tells Lukas, wriggling from his grip.

"No way am I leaving without you!"

"You have to Lukas! There are more coming. Go!" Liam pushed Lukas into the last cart, and they were off. Reuben oinked loudly, and Lukas watched in shock and surprise as Liam's figure grew smaller and smaller as they sped along the tracks. Liam spotted an abandoned potion, and rushed over to it. It was a Potion of Strength.

"Wow, er… I didn't see this here before." And a Potion of Swiftness plopped next to it. Swiftness was shining, like it was enchanted. "Ivor, is that you?"

"I bitterly regret giving your father that Forgetting Potion, Liam. I didn't have a clue he would use it on your brother to forget you." Liam heard.

He felt like he was stabbed. Ivor was the one that helped his father? And now he's apologizing about it? A token dropped. It was much smaller than the amulet Gabriel gave Jessie, of course, and it had the imprint of the amulet. "Use that to get to the temple, if you don't manage to catch up." Liam heard Ivor tell him. Liam let it pass, but now regretted punching him. There were more important things to do. First, he drank the Potion of Strength. Then, the enchanted one of Swiftness. He knew it would take a while to catch up, but the more time he took just standing there, the farther away they would be. Liam stood, battling off some Ghasts before taking one for a ride.

"Come on, let's go!" Liam exclaimed, as it flew around wildly. He let go, and started soaring through the air. Liam didn't get very far before he started down towards the lava. "Oh no." Liam exclaimed, as he dug his pockets for something - anything! "Shears, stone, fishing rod, ermmmm… wait, fishing rod, that's it!" Liam took out the fishing rod he made back when he and Jack were just fooling around before heading into the Building Competiton. Liam let the rod fling up towards a platform, and he swung. He almost dipped his feet in the lava, and landed safely on another platform. From that platform, Liam could see a Portal. He laughs. "Awesome!" he exclaims. Liam looked around, and finds a high platform above him. The blonde dug some netherrack to make a larger platform of the smaller one. He spots a big guy wearing green before making his jump. "Axel!' Liam shouted.

"Do you guys hear that?" Olivia asks.  
"So it wasn't my mind playing games?" Axel asks, "I heard someone calling for me."

The group kept quiet, listening. Not a sound.


	14. Episode 1: Chapter 13

Liam groans. The potion was wearing off. Already. He had to make his move quickly. Liam stepped back, before taking off. He makes the jump, and, using the fishing rod to hook onto a few blocks overhead, swings his way through the portal. Liam landed, sliding across the water and coming face to face with a spider. Liam uses the last of his strength to keep the spider from killing him. A whoosh from the portal behind him sounded, and he knew help was here. Liam held the spider still long enough to let Jessie kill it.

"Liam!" Lukas exclaimed, and Liam stood up, using the wall to steady himself.

"Told you I'd find my way out." Liam gave Lukas a grin, before Lukas took Liam and helped him out of the little chasm using the stone stairs nearby.

"Where are we?" Olivia asks, as she came through with Reuben.

"In the dark. In the middle of nowhere." Jessie answered, going over to help Lukas with Liam. "We should bed down for the night. It's dangerous, and Liam's hurt. We'll have to let him rest." she suggested.

"I thought we were headed toward a temple." Axel pointed out.

"We're looking for a giant building, it should be obvious." Olivia walked up to Axel.

"Ivor said-" Lukas began, wanting to contribute to the conversation, but Axel cut him off,

"Ohhhh. 'Ivor said.' Well, then maybe this is the temple." he mocked. It was quite clear Axel held hatred for Lukas.

"Axel, come on." Olivia mentally face-palmed.

"Guys, the Order wouldn't build all that track for nothing. It's gotta be here somewhere." Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Lukas agreed.

"I was agreeing with you so… I don't know what you're talking about." Axel glared at Lukas in particular. Liam just rolled his eyes.

"We have to build some shelter. And quickly." Liam pointed out.

"I say we build a treehouse." Olivia spoke up.

"That'll take forever. And we'll be exposed while we do it. We just need a quick and dirty hut." Axel disagreed.

"Look, whatever it is, we gotta do it fast." Lukas cut them off before Olivia could protest and turn it into an argument.

"Let's do the treehouse." Jessie tells the group.

"Alright!" Axel grins, satisfied with his choice being made final.

"All right, fine." Olivia gave in, "Let's build a treehouse."

"Alright. Let me put Liam somewhere before I help." Lukas tells the group. He helps Liam off to the side, set him down, and went to work.

"I have some netherrack to start us a fire, if anyone has any flint and steel." Liam volunteered. He didn't like being left out like he is now, although there was a perfectly good reason behind it.

"That'll work if Jessie still has her flint and steel from earlier." Olivia nods.

"I sure do." Jessie handed them to Olivia, before she continued working. Olivia dug down a block, and placed the netherrack before lighting it up. Lukas, finished with his part, went up and helped Jessie with her's. Liam smiled. Boy, his brother was falling for her. At last, the treehouse was finished, and they all settled in. Liam made his way up on his own, and took a spot by the fire. Lukas took his spot farther away from the others. He looks down.

"Oh man.." Axel began.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"I'm going to tell you something, you have to promise not to freak out." Axel turned towards them.

"Spit it out, Axel." Jessie says.

"I have cookies." Axel revealed, pulling some cookies from his pocket.

"One for me, one for Olivia, one for Jessie, one for Liam, and the last for Reuben. Sorry Lukas. I only have 5."

Liam notices Lukas didn't get one. He took a deep breath.

"Axel, give this to my brother over there." Liam pointed over to Lukas.

"Er, you mean that in a friendly way, right?" Lukas asks, looking a bit shocked.

"He isn't your brother." Axel seemed so sure about that.

"By blood. He just doesn't remember." Liam sighs. Then he remembers the potion Jack gave him.

"That's why you wanted to buy a Restoring Potion?" Lukas asks, making his way over next to Liam.

"Yeah. I actually have one right now. Jack stole it from the basement for me. He's more of the potions freak than I am." Liam took one out. Axel still handed Liam the cookie. Liam gave Lukas half of it. Lukas looked at the potion.

"How do you know I can trust you like this?" Lukas asks.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Liam gave Lukas an encouraging smile.

Lukas eyed the potion, hesitant, before downing it. He tossed the empty bottle to the side, and quickly wiped his mouth. He groans, holding his head.

"What's wrong, Lukas?" Jessie asks, looking over.

"Everything's all right, it's not poisoning or anything harmful. It's just, man, I have this huge headache…" Lukas still held his head, as Liam relaxed into the wall. He was still wounded, and the bruise was turning purple. But he was fine.

"You came back." Lukas looked at Liam. "You promised to come back.. and you did. Liam, I-I'm so sorry for being so rude when we first met. I remember now. I remember everything."

"What else do you remember?" Olivia asks, looking at Lukas.

"I remember him teaching me how to mine, how to hide from monsters in sticky situations in the caves, how to fight when you don't have a weapon… I remember he didn't make it into the Ocelots. I remember, he can't really build like normal people can."

"So he's definitely your brother." Axel looks to Liam.

"He's definitely my brother. How else would I know that he's a historic geek?" Liam joked.

"I am, actually." Lukas blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"How can you prove it, then? That you're really brothers?" Axel asks.

"For starters, Axel, they look almost like they're twins. You admitted it too. Back at the gates of the Endercon. You asked about a clone machine." Jessie recalled, chuckling at Axel's stupidity. Axel was getting angered more and more, but he kept silent. In fact, all was silent, other than the monsters moaning and groaning outside. Luckily, not one of them was the Wither Storm. Olivia finished her cookie, and looks at Jessie. She was looking down at the fire. She spots Axel glaring at Lukas and Liam. The brothers were both talking indistinctly about each other's adventures while they were separated. Lukas had split the cookie with Liam, and they were both half eaten. Their conversation came to a close, and it became an awkward silence through the whole group.

"If you had to, which would you rather fight… a hundred chicken-sized zombies, or ten zombie-sized chickens?" Olivia asks the brothers. Liam and Lukas look at each other.

"Choose wisely.." Jessie joined in, remember Olivia had asked that same question to her before they left for the Building Compition.

Liam chuckles, and Lukas lets out a breath.

"That's a good one. Let me think." Lukas spoke, taking a few moments as Liam agreed.

"How can you guys joke at a time like this?" Axel asks, his arms crossed, "Petra is still out there."

"And knowing Petra from the such little time I got to know her with, she'd want us to stay positive." Liam was close to bursting out at Axel, but he kept his voice calm. Axel was lucky that Liam was injured, or he'd be out of the treehouse with Lukas at that moment. But he had to sit and watch as Axel kept bullying and tormenting Lukas. Lukas stood up, wanting to change the subject.

"We better get some rest. Gotta start looking bright and early tomorrow. I was thinking we could go from the portal and split up-" Lukas began suggesting a plan, but Axel interrupted,

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"Did I do something to you?" Lukas asks the giant, "You keep getting on my case for no apparent reason."

"He's just trying to help." Jessie sided with Lukas.

"See?" Lukas looks to Axel, his expression showing he was agitated.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this guy telling us what's what." Axel crossed his arms.

"I'm just trying to get ready for tomorrow." Lukas said, a hand on his waist as he just glares at Axel.

"You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket." Axel pointed out.

Liam couldn't hold it in anymore. He just burst at that comment.

"What did you say, Axel?" Liam asks, standing up. His anger clouded his pain.

"I said, he's the only one wearing that _stupid_ jacket." Axel crosses his arms.

"You better take that back, you giant green freak." Liam walked over and stood in front of Lukas.

"What, did you call me?" Axel growls, balling his fist as if he's getting ready to fight him.

"A giant green freak." Liam replied, "You couldn't even take down a zombie with your bare hands, and you're over TWICE his size!"

"Axel, back off." Jessie stepped between them.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" Axel scowled at Lukas.

"What has he done? He's given you a slimeball to help you get inside the Hall! All you've ever done was steal the potion. The very potion, that could've solved things from the very start! We wouldn't even HAVE to be here right now if you didn't steal that potion. I wouldn't have to be hurt right now! Gabriel wouldn't be dead! Petra would be with us right now!"

"This is going way too far-" Olivia began, but Axel shoved right past her and pushed Liam off of the treehouse edge. That's where it went into complete chaos. Jessie yanked Axel back, and grabbed Lukas before he toppled over the edge as well. "LIAM!" Lukas shouted, as his brother got hoarded by zombies, spiders, and skeleton combined. "I-I can't look." Lukas turns away, squeezing his eyes shut. Everyone else looked away, until the growling and snarling ended.

"I'm out of here." Lukas stood up, going over to the ladder.

"Lukas, wait!" Jessie began, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stop me. I don't want to be near that giant green freak after what he's done to my brother." Lukas shook her hand off and went down the ladder. He ran off. Rain began to pour.

"Axel, what was that all about?!" Olivia asks, clearly frustrated and disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry, I just got angry!"

"You _just_ got angry? You JUST got angry?" Jessie asks, "Are you kidding me?!"

"You got Liam KILLED, Axel! And Lukas just ran off! We lost our BEST warrior, and the smartest guy around!" Olivia tells him.

"So all the blame's going on me?" Axel asks.

"Of course it is! You pushed Liam over the side, you made Lukas run away, and to top it off, we have a Wither Storm to deal with." Olivia shook her head, and walked over to her spot by the fire. Jessie joined her, and they sat next to each other by the fire. Olivia began whispering to Jessie;

"I don't know about you, but I really liked Liam and Lukas. They were both great guys."

"I agree. They were really useful. We'd be dead without them. Although Lukas is a part of the Ocelots... well, I don't think we need to be rivals with those people anymore."

"Oh my-" Olivia began.

"What?" Jessie asks, wondering what was going on in her friend's mind.

"What are we gonna tell Petra?"

Jessie hesitated. "As much as I hate to admit it… We'll have to tell her the truth."


	15. Episode 1: Chapter 14

The morning sun rose, burning the skeletons and zombies, sending the Endermen back home, and changing the spiders' minds about a meal.

The trio, including Reuben, were all up and ready to head off. Lukas came out from behind them.

"Hey, guys…" Lukas began, approaching the group.

"Lukas!" Jessie exclaimed, turning around.

"You're back!" Olivia grins.

"No thanks to him." Lukas motioned to Axel, but didn't look at him.

"Look, why don't we just put what happened last night off to the side for further notice." Jessie looks at the blonde.

"It better not be long." Lukas sighs, trusting her with those words. "By the way, I picked some apples for us." Lukas pulled out some apples from his pockets. He handed one to Jessie and Olivia each. "Don't think this means I forgive you." Lukas tells Axel, tossing him an apple. "And does Reuben like apples? I have an extra one for him."

"He does." Jessie nods, enjoying her apple. Lukas kneeled down and fed Reuben his apple, who oinked happily.

"So, are we going to look for a temple?" Lukas asks, giving the group a small smile.

"We sure are. Let's get going." Olivia began walking again, and the rest followed.

Lukas climbed a little hill after they walked for a bit.

"There's something over there!" Lukas pointed to the group's right. Sure enough, after a little climbing some vines, they reached the building Lukas saw.

"How are so sure this is it?" Axel asks. Jessie held up the amulet Gabriel gave her.

"Well, the amulet matches, so this is the place. But we should still be on our guard. Anyone or anything can be here." Jessie tells the others.

Lukas agreed. Olivia nodded,

"Okay." The group walked in.

"If you see anything, call it out. We don't have a lot of time." Jessie tells the others.

"Isn't it weird how dispensers are carved to look like spooky little faces?" Axel asks, pointing out the dispensers, "What do you dispense, little guy?"

"I get the feeling we don't want to find out." Olivia spoke. Jessie stopped.

"Get behind me." She sensed something ahead, but did not see the pressure plates. Jessie kept going forward, until Reuben squealed and ran ahead. Jessie gasps, and follows her pig. The group followed. Reuben and Jessie activated the pressure plates, and a gate fell behind them.

"That's not good." Lukas yelps. Jessie turns towards the dispensers, hearing them clicking as they were activated.

"Run!" Jessie exclaimed, starting off. They all ran, and made it to the half point. "We're trapped." Jessie tells them. There were arrows coming out of dispensers the rest of the way too, and they couldn't risk running through them again. Jessie just barely made it out herself.

"Wait, I see the mechanics behind this.." Lukas began, "We activated the dispensers with that set of pressure plates." he pointed behind them, "If we can trigger the ones ahead, I'll bet that'll shut 'em off." Lukas pointed ahead. Sure enough, there was another set of pressure plates ahead."

"There's a crafting table. Maybe we can make something useful." Jessie added, motioning behind Lukas.

"Out of what? We don't have anything. All of our tools and materials are back at home." Olivia pointed out. Jessie was already past that point.

"Empty your pockets, everyone! Let's see what we have to work with." Jessie tells everyone, shrugging.

"I have some sticks from the shelter last night." Lukas took out some sticks.

"I've got some flint. And… a piece of string." Olivia pulled out the string and flint.

"All I have are some chicken feathers I picked up after that chicken machine exploded." Axel pulled out the feathers.

"And I have some flint and steel, a sword, Gabriel's amulet… oh, and some string from a spider in the woods earlier." Jessie pulled out only the string, since that was the only thing they could create into anything.

"String, sticks, flint, and feathers… We could make a bow and an arrow from this." Olivia figured it out. Jessie gathered the ingredients and made the bow and arrow from the batch they had.

"Let's do this." she said, taking aim. It was a solid aim, and hit the pressure plate. The arrows stopped flying from the dispensers.

"All right!" Lukas grins, as if congratulating Jessie.

"The Order of the Pig's luck is changing." Axel walked forward, followed by the rest. They reached some stairs, and climbed them only to find a library much like the basement.

"This must be their enchantment room." Lukas pointed out, noticing the glow from an enchantment table across the room.

Jessie walks over to Lukas. "Find anything useful?" she asks.

"Not sure about 'useful' but… definitely interesting. There's a lot of history in this room." Lukas replied, looking up at her.

"So you really are a history geek." Jessie grins, poking his shoulder. Lukas chuckles, shaking his head. Jessie wandered off to the front of the room, where an enchantment table was. A book was open to a page, and it was afloat.

"The battle was fierce," Jessie began reading, "but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and ensuring that peace and prosperity would reign forever."

"Well, not exactly forever." Lukas came up behind her.

"These five members… five friends. Together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as five would author their own end. They would slay a dragon."

"Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone." Olivia realized, "The stories never mentioned him, though."

"This is so crazy." Lukas spoke up.

"Well, this explains a lot." Jessie looked at her friends. The pieces were fitting together. It was how Gabriel knew Ivor, for starters.

"They lied to us. They lied to the whole world." Olivia pointed out.

"Why, though?" Axel asks, "But man, I can't believe you punched a member of the Order of the Stone."

"This is so crazy." Lukas repeated, still trying to get over the shock.

"The Order might not what we thought they were, but Petra is still out there. That monster is still out there." Jessie tells him.

"Jessie's right." Lukas agreed, "We need to focus on what we came here to do."

"Where do these stairs go?" Olivia asks.

"Up." Jessie walked over, noticing there was nothing going down. Lukas grabbed the book to read.

Jessie led the way up, and found that this whole part of the building was destroyed to bits. But there was a huge map on the wall.

"What happened to the walls?" Olivia asks.

"More like, what happened to this whole place?" Axel corrected.

"Hold on; Gabriel said that once we find the temple, the amulet would lead us to the Order of the Stone." Jessie remembered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pull it out then." Axel walked over. Jessie pulled out the amulet and held it up. When nothing happened, Olivia asked,

"Is something supposed to happen?"

"Well that was a let down." Axel looks at Jessie.

"There's got to be something we're missing. Look around and see if you can find anything." Jessie instructed. Axel went off to examine the map, and Lukas started to read the book for any clues. Jessie approached the map.

"This is a map of the entire world. This is way nicer than the one at Endercon."

"Everyone's a geek at something then." Lukas looked up, giving Jessie a smile, "You're all about maps. And protecting people."

"Oh really?" Jessie chuckles. "Anything useful in that book?" she asks, motioning to the book he was reading.

"Not really. But it says that amulet was used to track the positions of the members of the Order."

"Does it mention how?"

"It's more historical than technical…" Lukas shrugged before he went back to reading. Jessie walked around, and spotted a pedestal with a banner that had the amulet on it.

"Maybe I have to set it up here and let the sunset shine it's beautiful rays…" Jessie told herself, placing the amulet where it should be. After the sun did nothing to help, Jessie noticed the redstone lamp. There were levers next to them. By the map, there was stained glass in front of redstone lamps, each color the same as a part of the amulet.

"Hmm." Jessie hummed, jumping down from the pedestal. She walks over to the levers and started to randomly flip a few until she realized the pattern. "Okay, first switch does Gabriel's, Ellegaard's, and Soren's… Third does Magnus's… and the last, Ivor's…" she spoke to herself, flipping the switches as she went. A small rumble shook the place, like old mechanism coming back into play. "Woah." Jessie whistled, as the redstone lamp in front of her turned on. It gave off a beam that went directly straight at the amulet. Only two lights show. Green and red for Magnus and Ellegaard. They wavered before going to their desired spots on the map.

"This is incredible. How did they build this?" Olivia asks, walking ahead.

"This looks like some sort of tracking system." Jessie noticed, "It's the Order. It's showing where they are right now!"

"Look, we don't know enough about how the amulet TRACKS. Maybe it only tracks when they're on the surface. Or maybe it doesn't when they're in the Nether. We have to go off of what we DO know." Lukas pointed out, stepping forward.

"Petra's relying on us. That Wither Storm is still out there. We know that Gabriel was trying to tell us something." Jessie took a moment to replay Gabriel's words in her mind. "I can't do this alone." she remembered him saying. "We've got to find the Order of the Stone." she looks at them all. with a determined look.

"But… There are only two lights?" Axel asks, confused, "There are only two members of the Order left?"

"Gabriel said Soren was missing. And Liam said Gabriel's gone." Jessie began.

"That leaves Magnus.." Lukas came in,

"Or Ellegaard." Olivia finished.

"Let's head out." Jessie announced.

"I'm not going with you guys." Lukas decided against it for himself, "I have to stay here. If I know Petra, she's doing everything she can to find this place. She's still out there. She has to be." Lukas seemed convinced.

"What if you're wrong?" Jessie asks, stepping forward.

"What if I'm not?" Lukas looks at her. "You don't need me. This is where I should be." Lukas pointed out, "If there's even a small chance she's alive… I have to stay. Go. Get help. I'm going to focus on making this place safe by nightfall." Lukas nods. "This temple is pretty big though. If we're gonna have a chance at fortifying it, I'm going to need some help. If, uh, maybe one of you guys could hang back with me?" Lukas asks, looking over the three.

"Looks like Olivia'll have you totally covered while me and Jessie are out finding Magnus." Axel grins.

"'Finding Magnus?' You really think that's how it's going to go?" Olivia asks. She stepped forward. "We need Ellegaard. She's the world's greatest engineer. She'll figure out how to stop that thing." Olivia gave Jessie a smile.

"We're trying to DESTROY it. And when it comes to destruction, Magnus is the master." Axel goes and stands by the green light that indicated Magnus's location. Olivia went over to the red that signal Ellegaard's location. "You're a smart person, Jessie. And obviously the SMART thing is to go get Magnus." Axel tells him.

"I, heh, think Axel meant 'Ellegaard' there, Jessie." Olivia chuckles nervously, hoping Jessie would go get Ellegaard with her. The two went back and forth, trying to convince Jessie into choosing their person. It was no easy decision to make; in fact, it was like trying to choose the name of your RPG character.

"Get ready to roll, Axel. We're gonna go find Magnus." Jessie turns to Axel. Lukas seemed quite relieved about that. He didn't need to worry about the guy who killed his brother haunting him in his sleep too.

"Let's do this." Axel smirks.

"Olivia, you stay here with Lukas and get the place ready for when Petra comes back, okay?" Jessie turned towards Olivia. Olivia sighs.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for Petra." she tells him.

"I'll take it." Jessie grins, before she, Axel, and Reuben head towards the exit.

"Guys…" Lukas began, as the sky seemed to fade in and out of darkness and light. Jessie turned towards the sun, to find the Wither Storm. It had gotten much, much larger, and it was blocking their light.

That was going to be a problem. A big one.


	16. Episode 2: Chapter 15

Petra ran. She didn't look back, not once. She didn't stop. She didn't even slow down. "The faster I get there… The less time it'll take for the storm to catch up." she thought, picking up her speed. There was a building in the distance. It looked like it was freshly fortified. As the redhead came closer, she noticed someone with blonde hair standing on a platform just above the door.

"Liam?!" she exclaims, approaching the door.

"Petra!" the blonde exclaimed. Only by what he had called her, she knew it wasn't Liam. It was, in fact, Lukas.

"Where's Liam? What about Jessie?"

"Jessie out getting Magnus with Axel. I hope she's okay. Come on in, Petra." Lukas greeted, leaving his perch and going down a ladder. He opens the door for Petra.

"Where's Liam." Petra repeated in a demanding tone. He still hadn't answered her second question.

"He's gone, Petra." Lukas sighs.

"What? How did- When-" Petra kept tripping over her words, unable to believe it. "He's just playing with me, right?"

"Petra, Liam is GONE. He's dead." Lukas leaned against a wall, running a hand through his hair before bouncing off and going back up to his perch. He continued, "Liam stood up for me. Axel was just being a big bully, and I guess Liam had enough with it. Axel… pushed him over the edge of the makeshift treehouse we built for the night before we found this place."

Petra leaned against the wall. Liam was gone.

"He liked you, Petra." Lukas looked down at Petra from his perch.

"How do you know that?" Petra asks, sliding down the wall and taking a seat on the cool ground.

"He wanted to go back for you after he went through the portal. He even asked Ivor how you were. And from what I remember now, my brother has never so immensely cared for anyone else. Other than me and our mother. But she's gone too, so, it's just me now."

"Lukas, I'm so, so sorry." Petra looks at him.

"Olivia's back, and she's got Ellegaard with her. As I said before, we're just waiting for Jessie and Axel with Magnus. You can go up and talk to Olivia, if you want. I'm not exactly big with girls at the moment."

"Alright. I'll head up, take a look at the place. Thanks, Lukas."

"Anytime." Lukas gave her an encouraging smile. Petra walked up the stairs.

"Petra!" she heard Olivia say, before being caught in a hug.

"Hey Olivia." Petra smiled, hugging back. Olivia pulled away a moment later.

"How are you? No wait, how did you get back?" Olivia asks, as a woman with brown hair and red armor walked over.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks." Petra gave her an encouraging smile. "You must be Ellegaard, the Redstone Engineer. I'm Petra." she introduced herself. The engineer smiles at Petra, satisfied with her manners. "I am Ellegaard. It's a pleasure to meet you, Petra." Ellegaard nods.

Petra gave Ellegaard a smile.

"Did Lukas tell you what happened?" Olivia asks in a careful voice, as if not wanting Petra to snap.

"Relax Olivia. Yeah, I know. Liam's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Petra." Ellegaard looked at Petra. Petra stayed silent, hoping for something. A sign of Liam, anything.

Day turned into twilight, and twilight turned into night. Monsters came out, and they all blocked off the entrance to the roof so they wouldn't need to deal with spiders. A room was found, fairly protected and the group of four decided it was a good place to stay the night. Lukas dug down a block, placing the netherrack and setting it on fire. They all sat around it.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving. Ran out of apples the other day." Lukas spoke up, wanting to start a conversation.

"You're one to talk. I've been running from the Storm halfway here." Petra chuckled.

"Speaking of which… Petra, I've been wondering HOW you got away." Olivia spoke up. Petra looked to Olivia.

"It was no easy task, I can say that for sure." she shook her head.

"Ivor said you were running in the opposite direction of the portal. Why?" Lukas asks.

"To help the others. But man… the few times I turned around and looked at it… All I could see in the distance behind me was bedrock. That Wither Storm is getting larger and larger from how much it eats." Petra replied.

"Really? Well, you are what you eat." Lukas joked, giving Petra a smile. They all laughed.

"You mentioned Ivor, Lukas. He was involved?" Ellegaard asks.

"Yeah. He's the one who created the Wither Storm." Lukas sighs.

"He cheated me in a deal." Petra started. "Wither skull for a diamond. I really had no clue what he was going to use the skull for until we found out."

"We tried to get Gabriel, but Ivor was already putting on a show. Decided to use Liam as a little test subject." Olivia came in.

"Of course, it didn't listen to Ivor through this Command Block it had."

"I know it has a Command Block somewhere inside it. But go on." Ellegaard nods.

"Ivor had a Plan B, but it failed. It was all our fault. We let Axel take the real potion that was supposed to destroy it." Lukas sighs.

"And from there, it was pratically chaos." Petra kept going.

"We made it to Gabriel's temple, where Petra, Liam, and Gabriel fought for their lives. For everyone's lives. Everyone got through the portal, except for Petra and Gabriel." Olivia looks down.

"What happened to Gabriel?" Ellegaard asks.

"Liam said he was gone…" Lukas looks to Ellegaard.

"He can't be. Gabriel's one of the toughest I know. I bet he's just walking aimlessly through that Storm, trying to find it's source." Ellegaard encouraged not only herself, but the three people around her.

"Liam was hurt, of course. So we stopped in the Nether. Ivor said some things, then we made our trip through the Nether to get here. Not right in this very temple, of course." Lukas continued for Petra now, since she wasn't around for that part.

"We made a treehouse, and stayed up there for the night. After Axel passed around the cookies he had, Liam opened up and gave Lukas a Remembering Potion." Olivia motioned to Lukas.

"Liam was really my brother. We just had an idiot for a dad." Lukas mumbled, but made it audible enough for the others to hear.

"No surprise there." Petra smiles, staring into the fire as she listened, "Your dad took your mom and ran off, and he left your brother in the woods. Idiot for a dad."

"I'd say worse, but I'd like to keep myself clean." Lukas chuckles. "After I spoke up, just laying out the basics for the next day, Axel got pretty angry." he continued.

"When Axel said Lukas's jacket was stupid, I guess Liam just snapped. Axel's been going at it like that for a while before, and it looks like that the 'stupid jacket' comment made him burst. Liam went in front of Lukas, like he was protecting him, and called him a 'giant green freak.'" Olivia paused, looking at the others for a comment or anything, but when Petra nods for her to keep going, she did. Olivia continued, not wanting Lukas to have to say anything about how his brother died. "It went back and forth, until Axel says, 'Haven't you done enough damage for one day?'"

"What did Lukas do? He only gave us a slimeball and volunteered to help. He did just that." Petra pointed out.

"That's exactly what Liam was thinking. Liam pointed that out, then reminded him that he was the one that stole the potion. Then, well, that's where it ended. No one could watch." Olivia finished, looking over to Lukas. Petra looks over at the blonde as well. He looks into the fire and closes his eyes. Petra got up and walked over next to Lukas. She kneeled down next to him and pulled him into a hug. (Much like how Gogo hugged Hiro in Big Hero 6.)

"I'm sorry." Petra apologized again. Lukas kept silent, still staring into the fire. Olivia lied down and went to sleep. The same went for Ellegaard.

"Get some sleep, Lukas. I'll be here in the morning." Petra pulled away, going back to her spot and going to sleep.


	17. Episode 2: Chapter 16

In the middle of the night, Ellegaard felt something under the ground. Becoming curious, she stood up and felt around for vibrations. "That's odd. There are no caves underneath this place. We all checked so many times." Ellegaard spoke to herself, remembering when she and the rest of the Order had built the place. She felt blocks disappearing, as if they were going up. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer until the floor was holed. In the corner. "Who's there?" Ellegaard asks, taking her sword. At the sound of it coming out of her pockets, the other three woke up.

"What's going on, Ellegaard?" Olivia asks, standing up.

"Someone's trying to sneak their way in. Don't know who. I'll check." Ellegaard stepped forward, and carefully looked down the hole. "Ran out of ladder, huh?" she asks the person, putting her sword away. "Here, let me give you a hand." Ellegaard pulled the person out from their tight spot. "Boy, do you look like Lukas over here." Ellegaard chuckled.

"I do, don't I?" came the voice of Liam.

"Liam?" Petra asks, unable to believe it.

"Petra?" Liam asks, as Ellegaard stepped away. He rushed over and picked up the redhead, swinging her in a hug. Petra hugged back, tightly as she shook. Lukas came into the hug, not caring if this was supposed to be a moment for his brother. Seriously man. It's his BROTHER.

"I-I thought you were dead." Petra still shook, holding onto Liam after Lukas let go.

"Easy, easy, Petra. I'm not dead. No one's gone." Liam comforted her. But he couldn't bear the thought of himself dying and leaving her in the world they lived in now with the Wither Storm at pretty much every point they reach. And he held her closer.

"Everything's okay now, Peets. At least with me. I told you no one was going to die on my watch." Liam pulled away, and he gave Petra a comforting smile. Petra grins right back at him, before letting him have a moment with Lukas.

"I thought you died, Liam. You died to protect me.." Lukas stood there, looking at his brother.

"I thought I died too. But I guess I made it out, huh?"

"How? You were being mobbed by so many…"

"Let's just say… I have a series of underground cave systems that leads to my home."

"You simply went underground?"

"I sure did, lil bro." Liam gave Lukas a cocky grin, ruffling his brother's hair. "And I'm gonna need some help in bringing some supplies back for the rest of the place. I brought food along as well." Lukas tells them, pulling out some cooked meats.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." Olivia lied back down, pretty sure this was all a dream. The quadruple share a laugh. Lukas took some of the steak and ate it up. Petra had porkchops and Ellegaard refused to take anything.

"I'll be fine." she encouraged. "Give my share to Petra. She needs it more than I do." Liam raised an eyebrow. "I got here yesterday. Before I left Redstonia, I had a meal. Relax. I'll be fine." Ellegaard gave him a smile, before taking her spot on the ground. She went back to sleep.

Liam took a seat with Lukas and Petra.

"Liam, it's truly amazing how you got out." Lukas looks up at Liam, having gotten his steak in his stomach. "I thought you couldn't've survived that. I mean, you were pretty much already wounded before, but this… this is just wow."

"I made it, Lukas. You JUST found out I'm your brother. I'm not dying so shortly after telling you. We have a lot of missed moments as brothers. I could've been the one to take you on your first mining trip, I could've been the one to help you through the Nether… I could've been there for a lot of things." Lukas lied down, looking at the ceiling.

"Dad still taught me those things, but they were too… I don't know, blunt. He just plain out stated what to do, and said 'don't die' before sending me off to do that job. I got quite lucky the first time I went mining." he chuckles.

"Get some sleep. I'll give you some hands on teaching as we go back and forth to keep fortifying the place." Liam gave his brother a smile. Lukas grins back, turning on his side and going back to sleep. Liam looks over at Petra, finding her still staring at the fire. "You know where the other two are?" Liam asks.

"Off finding Magnus. From what I heard, they should be back. Probably tomorrow." Petra took her eyes off of the fire and found him going towards the hole he came from.

"Alright. I can bring you back in time. Come on, I want to show you something." the blonde jumped down the hole. Petra got up, and followed him. When she reached the bottom, Liam was standing behind a minecart, waiting for Petra. There were two minecarts, both empty. Petra looks at Liam, before walking over to the minecarts. She got into the one in front, and Liam asks, "Ready?" with a smile.

"Ready." Petra turns back to him. Liam pushed the minecart a little before hopping in himself. The minecarts slowed down a little, going through a cave. They came over a tripwire, that made everything so much more… brighter. The cave looked so.. beautiful. The cave itself was pretty wide. It seemed more of an underground crevice rather than a cave. The stony walls were sprinkled with many types of ore. From the ceiling, there were both water and lava falls coming down. Some of the waterfalls gave some spiders, creepers, and zombies. They didn't have the time to attack the redhead and the blonde because they were already sizzling into the lava.

"Liam, this is… amazing. Did you do all this?" Petra asks, turning back to the blonde behind her.

"I added in some of the falls, but everything else is natural, actually." Liam smiles at Petra. It was one of those smiles that just made a person feel warmth. Petra turns back to the sights around her. The track weaved through the cave, before going through an entrance. "I kept that place secret from Jack. If I had told him, he would've wanted to take the resources from it. Like all the iron, all the gold…" Liam trailed off, sure of himself that she got the idea.

"I would have too, but I think it's better to leave them alone. They seemed to glow from the lava, which made them important to stay." Petra explained.

"Just you wait until what's next. I don't know if you'll put it on the top of your list of beautiful things next to diamonds and what you just saw, but it was worth a shot. All created by Jack and I." Liam gave Petra a smile.

What she saw next made her go speechless. Completely underground, there was a farm and cattle. A FARM and CATTLE. 'A FREAKING FARM AND SOME FREAKING CATTLE?!' Axel would have exclaimed if he were here.

"Liam, how in the world did you have time to do all this?"

"I said it was all created by Jack and I. But it was mostly me while he did some of the redstone contraptions." Liam blushed.

"No, I mean how did you get the animals in here?"

"Er, we just lured in two of each kind, and mated them, I guess." The minecart was coming to a stop in a small tunnel.

"Welcome to my home." Liam smiled, getting out and holding a hand out for Petra.

"This… is where you live?" Petra looks around. She was obviously surprised. And shocked. And a million other things all at once.

"Well, I don't exactly sleep with all the animals, but I do live here, yes."

"Liam, this is amazing."

(Before I move on to morning, I shall answer one question that you all should have. THAT didn't happen, you dirty minded people.)

When the two got back to the Temple, it was already morning. In front of them was a minecart with a chest inside of it. It was full of a bunch of blocks. Cobblestone, wood, wooden planks, and even a bunch of redstone to make redstone blocks with. Ellegaard, Lukas, Liam, Olivia, and Petra all worked together to finish fortifying the place. When the small group was done, everyone just decided to part ways and just, well, stay around. There really wasn't a plan of action. Not yet, anyways, other than waiting for Jessie and Axel with Magnus.


	18. Episode 2: Chapter 17

Petra joined Lukas at the front. The blonde haired boy turned to Petra. "Hey, Petra." he greeted as he finishes crafting some arrows.

"Hey, Lukas." Petra leaned her back against the wall. She crosses her arms and watches him as he works. "You happy to have your brother back?" she asks, flipping her pickaxe in her hand. Liam had given her a new iron pickaxe since her other one broke as she was trying to flee from the Wither Storm.

"Oh, yeah!" Lukas exclaimed, nodding his vigorously. "Liam gave me so many tips on so many topics. Now, I'm just saying this, and I don't mean it literally, but if Liam and Dad were in Dad Wars, I think Liam would've won." Petra laughs.

"I was there for the mining part. Liam did give some good tips that I didn't even know of."

"He's gonna be a good teacher. He should teach some sort of Survival Skills club or class, something like that."

"I agree. But, it's not really up to us what his future should be. If he doesn't have a clue what to do after the Wither Storm's gone, _if_ it's gone soon, we could give him that suggestion." Lukas chuckles.

"Yeah, that's a good thing. Speaking of his future… I think you'll be in it."

"'Course I will. We're good friends." Petra gave Lukas an odd look, as if asking, 'the HECK you talkin bout there?'

"No, no, no, I meant as MORE than friends." Petra's cheeks turned a bright red at that comment.

"You're admitting it." Lukas noticed her red cheeks.

"No, I don't like him like-"

"That's denial, Petra, it's quite common to say that when you actually like someone!" Lukas exclaimed, laughing.

"All right, all right, I like Liam, now shush, will you? I don't need someone gushing over the fact that I actually _like_ someone." Petra waved her arms at him. Lukas joined her up against the wall.

"You ever need any help about Liam, you can come to me. But if it's, well, girly stuff, then I guess Jessie would be happy to chat." Lukas gave Petra a playful smile.

"Oh, are you serious?" Petra raised her eyebrows, laughing at Lukas's smile and the way he had said 'girly stuff.' Lukas grins.

"Oh, yeah, I'm serious." A hissing was heard from outside.

"I hear a creeper. You better take care of that." she nudged him off towards his perch. Lukas climbed up, and easily took it down with a few arrows.

"Who goes there?" Lukas asks, holding his bow up with an arrow notched. He then realizes it was Jessie with Axel and Magnus. "Jessie? Is that you?" he asks, lowering his bow.

"Lukas, did you build all of this?" Jessie asks, clearly impressed. Lukas turned slightly red.

"Well, yeah. I figured I would try and fortify the place, y'know." Lukas grins, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"And we brought Magnus!" Jessie exclaimed, motioning to the man behind her.

"Fantastic!" Lukas gave a little jump. (That cute jumpy jump tho..) Jessie smiled at him, thinking he looked cute when he jumped like that.

"Come on in. You guys are never gonna believe who showed up while you were gone." Lukas opened the door for the trio.

"Petra!" Jessie exclaimed. Petra bounced off the wall, and walked up towards Jessie.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asks. Reuben ran around Petra, and the redheaded girl knelt down to pet the pig.

"Petra, you're back!" Axel was obviously excited. He picked her up in a hug for a second before dropping her back down. Petra chuckles.

"It's good to see you too, big guy." she smiles. Axel noticed something, but waited until after Petra greeted Jessie to tell her.

"And it's really good to see you too, Jessie." Petra turns to her friend. Jessie only hugged her with a smile. When they released, Jessie exclaimed,

"I can't believe you found us. This is amazing!" Magnus was standing off to the side, watching as the friends reunited. He couldn't help but to smile.

"You pulled me out of that Wither Storm's clutches and I ran and ran and ran for the Temple… If you hadn't saved me… Well, I owe you everything, Jessie."

"Did Gabriel get away too?" Magnus asks, looking at the redhead.

"It's all a blur…" Petra sighs, "All that storm left behind itself was just bedrock. Everything, everyone.. gone." She turned and began to walk off. "It's even got Gabriel." Magnus's jaw hit the floor. Axel gave him a look as if saying, 'I'm sorry.'

"Hey, Petra…" Jessie began, changing the subject for Magnus. "Did Lukas tell you what happened?"

"To Liam? Yeah. I feel like I shouldn't have to be, y'know, _okay,_ so soon."

"Petra, I'm so so so so so sorry, it was all my fault, I still hated Lukas for being an Ocelot, then Liam-" Axel began, but Petra cut him off before he went into a complete ramble.

"Axel, relax. I really shouldn't be over it so soon, but.. I am." she shook her head, before continuing up the stairs.

"I really hate to ask, but who was Liam?" Magnus was obviously confused.

"Liam was Lukas's older brother. Got shoved off of a treehouse no more than a week ago. Good guy, Liam." Jessie shook her head. She had answered for Lukas because he still seemed bummed, for Petra because she obviously wasn't over it so easily, and for Axel because he was so guilty. Of course, also because Reuben could only oink.

"I'm sorry for even asking."

"Really guys, it's fine." Lukas shook his head. The group reached the top, where Liam was hiding behind a wall. He overheard his brother and Petra telling them about his 'death,' and decided to play along.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been here- Woah." Magnus looks around at the Temple. It was almost completely destroyed, but with the fortifications, there were cobblestone blocks towered high enough to shield them from the Wither's view, if it ever passed by. Dotted along the walls were some glowstone blocks to help lighten up the place when the sun didn't. Of course, there were some windows here and there, so the Wither wouldn't sneak up on the group.

"You guys did ALL this? In the span of a few short days?" Axel asks, looking around.

"We sure did." Lukas grins, looking over at Jessie for her reaction. She was speechless. Magnus turns around from the map to look at the wall. But someone caught his eye.

"What. Is. She… doing here?" he asks Jessie, motioning over to Ellegaard, who was talking to Olivia.

"Call it a hunch, but do you two not like each other?" Petra asks, seeing Liam out of the corner of her eye.

"Right, um, I forgot to mention.. Olivia went on a little.. expedition, of her own while you were gone." Lukas looked to the group, catching their attention. Axel and Jessie's backs were turned from Liam's hiding spot, and he crept out, silently, as he put his arm around Petra. Petra had to use all her power not to giggle or blush. She only smiled up at Liam.

"And this 'Olivia' person…" Magnus began, turning to Jessie, "came back with _her?_ Did you know about this?" Magnus asks, hoping for an honest answer. Jessie, not exactly listening, said, "I can't believe it; that's Ellegaard, the Redstone Engineer!" as her gaze fell over to the brunette in amber and red armor.

"Well, if you're such a big fan, then why don't you go and hang out with them." Magnus sneered. He wouldn't show he felt even a little bit hurt.

"Jessie, look, I found Ellegaard!" Olivia called over.

"Just hang on a second. I'll go figure out what's going on." Jessie nods at Magnus, before heading over.

"I don't think you knew this, but I overheard you and Lukas earlier." Liam whispered to Petra. Petra turned red, and opened her mouth to say something, but Axel turned to Lukas.

"You said something?" Axel asks.

"I didn't. But he did." Lukas motioned to Liam. Axel's face was priceless. Petra, Lukas, and Liam all laughed.

"Who is he?" Magnus asks, clearly confused into oblivion as he motioned at Liam, "And why the heck does he look like Lukas?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself." Liam gave his famous smirk-smile. It was a half-grin, half-smirk. "I'm Liam. Older brother of Lukas, and supposedly dead." the grey eyed blonde nods at Magnus. Magnus looks at Axel, and snickered.

"Wha- How- When-" Axel stammered, finding a place to start.

"Dude, contain yourself. You look like you're about to faint." Liam chuckles, walking up and smacking Axel on the shoulder. Not too hard, of course.

"How are you even… alive?" Axel asks, looking down at the smaller guy.

"I wondered the same thing myself." Lukas chuckles.

"And, heh, looks like Lukas isn't the only one wearing a jacket anymore." Axel tried to make a joke about it. Liam pulled at the jacket to make it more comfortable around him.

"I may not be a part of the Ocelots, but I can still wear a stupid jacket, y'know." Liam laughs.

"And did you get together with Petra while I was gone? I noticed you had your arm around her." Liam blushed.

"No." he shook his head, scratching the back of his head.

"Not yet, anyways." Lukas spoke up with a grin. Petra turned red, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hey!" Liam pulled Lukas down into a headlock. "Whatever happened to you and Jessie, lil bro." Liam grins.

"Liam?" Jessie asks, coming up with Olivia, Magnus, and Ellegaard.

"Yeah?"

"You're alive?"

"Uh, checking…" Liam looked at himself. "Yeah."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Jessie came up and hugged him for a moment after Liam released Lukas.

"Glad I am too." Liam laughs, releasing her.

"How did you make it out?"

"He lives in this HUGE underground cave. Man-made. It also has a series of minecart systems." Lukas explained for Liam.

"Come on, really?" Jessie looks at Liam.

"Lukas, you're making me blush." Liam grins, joking around. Jessie chuckles.

"Ha-ha." Lukas punched his bicep, grinning.


	19. Episode 2: Chapter 18

"How are you feeling?" Liam asks, looking at her.

"Just dandy." Petra gave him a reassuring smile. Liam was hesitant before saying his next words.

"If you ever need my help or anything-"

"I won't need your help." Petra stopped him, giving Liam a look before continuing, "I can take care of myself."

"Petra, you'll need _somebody's_ help at some point. You can't just go around telling people you don't need their help because with time, you'll be _asking_ for help. And chances are, some people will say they won't help you. I had help to get to where I am today." Petra just looks at Liam in silence. "After my dad first abandoned me in the woods, I thought I didn't need help. I thought I could take care of myself just fine. That was before I almost fell to my death. Since then, I've had Jack helping me, and in return, I've been helping him. We would have never gotten to where we were without each other's help. It's never cowardly to ask for help." Petra tried to say something, but she couldn't find the words. "Now I'm going to ask one more time before we're done with this topic; do you need help? Any at all?" Petra was hesitant before she shook her head. Liam nods, but made a side note to keep an eye on her. She may say that she was fine, but it clearly showed to him that she wasn't.

Meanwhile, Jessie walks over to Lukas and asks, "Hey Lukas. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, I guess. This has all been pretty intense." Lukas shrugs. "I feel like if I think too much about what's going on, my head might explode."

"Lukas, thank you so much for helping us out. I-I know we haven't gotten along so great in the past, but you've been so amazing. Thank you." Jessie looked at Lukas in the eyes, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Wow, Jessie, that means a lot… Thank you." Lukas grinned back. He was totally falling for her.

"My brother's falling for Jessie. He's growing up." Liam tells Petra as he watched his younger brother and good friend chat.

"My baby's falling in love. Catch me." Petra play-fainted, and of course, Liam caught her. The two laugh. Lukas and Jessie look over at the two, and Lukas chuckles as Liam held Petra in his arms.

"I can already tell they're talking about us." Jessie chuckles. "Anyways," she cleared her throat, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." Lukas gave a grin, and Jessie left him alone, going to place the amulet on the pedestal. Once she left, Lukas made eye contact with Liam and he stuck his tongue out. Liam did the same right back at him before laughing as he pulled Petra back up to her normal position. Petra kept at it, lying limp.

"Oh, come on, Peets." Liam grins, but just held her there instead of doing anything. He just sat there like that, Petra in his arms and watching as Lukas stared at Jessie. He looks down at Petra. "Comfy?"

"Haha, not anymore." She shifted, getting back into her upright position as she straightened her hair.

"Good." Liam stretched out, standing up as Jessie flicked the lever to activate the redstone lamp. A beam shone from the lamp, going right at the amulet and illuminating it. From a single beam, came two beams, both red and green to represent Magnus and Ellegaard.

"Alright, there's your light, my light…" Magnus began, looking up at the map where the two lights met. They were standing right next to each other! Another light flickered, and it was white, almost an icy blue.

"That's new." Axel scratched his head, trying to guess who was the white. It could be _Ivor_ for all they knew.

"There he is." Ellegaard's grin beamed, almost as brightly as the lights. "Soren had a fortress hidden deep inside the mountains. After the Order broke up, that's where he went to do his experiments."

"He invited me there a couple times, but it felt a little…" Magnus began, turning to Ellegaard for help.

"Weird, right? It always felt a little weird."

"Glad we could agree on that at any rate." Magnus gave Ellegaard a quick smile.

"I never actually went there with him." Ellegaard shook her head.

"What are we waiting for then?" Liam asks, looking at everyone. Jessie was about to add something to that but another light flickered on. It was a dark California blue.

"Woah…" Ellegaard gasped in awe. "It hasn't done that before."

"Blue? _Blue?!_ That's Ivor!" Jessie exclaimed, and Reuben gave an alarming squeal.

"And it's heading right for Soren." Liam stated as the light was moving slowly towards Soren's light.

"We need to move." Ellegaard turned to Jessie. The dark brown haired girl in her overalls took a few steps forward to examine the map for a few seconds.

"It's not too far. We could make it on foot." Jessie turned to the group.

"Perfect. We can wait til morning and travel with a full day of sunlight." Ellegaard put her hands on her waist.

"Uhhh, and risk that Wither Storm catching up to us? No thank you!" Magnus gave Ellegaard a small glare, before turning to Jessie. "We better leave now."

"Right, and get caught in a trap with the other monsters out there." Ellegaard rolled her eyes at Magnus.

"Hey, hey, calm it. We can still go tonight, but it doesn't have to be above the ground." Liam spoke up.

"We can go UNDERGROUND!" Lukas caught on quickly, looking to Petra. The redhead gave him a nod, as if see what he had meant.


	20. Episode 2: Chapter 19

"How are you feeling?" Liam asks, looking at her.

"Just dandy." Petra gave him a reassuring smile. Liam was hesitant before saying his next words.

"If you ever need my help or anything-"

"I won't need your help." Petra stopped him, giving Liam a look before continuing, "I can take care of myself."

"Petra, you'll need _somebody's_ help at some point. You can't just go around telling people you don't need their help because with time, you'll be _asking_ for help. And chances are, some people will say they won't help you. I had help to get to where I am today." Petra just looks at Liam in silence. "After my dad first abandoned me in the woods, I thought I didn't need help. I thought I could take care of myself just fine. That was before I almost fell to my death. Since then, I've had Jack helping me, and in return, I've been helping him. We would have never gotten to where we were without each other's help. It's never cowardly to ask for help." Petra tried to say something, but she couldn't find the words. "Now I'm going to ask one more time before we're done with this topic; do you need help? Any at all?" Petra was hesitant before she shook her head. Liam nods, but made a side note to keep an eye on her. She may say that she was fine, but it clearly showed to him that she wasn't.

Meanwhile, Jessie walks over to Lukas and asks, "Hey Lukas. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, I guess. This has all been pretty intense." Lukas shrugs. "I feel like if I think too much about what's going on, my head might explode."

"Lukas, thank you so much for helping us out. I-I know we haven't gotten along so great in the past, but you've been so amazing. Thank you." Jessie looked at Lukas in the eyes, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Wow, Jessie, that means a lot… Thank you." Lukas grinned back. He was totally falling for her.

"My brother's falling for Jessie. He's growing up." Liam tells Petra as he watched his younger brother and good friend chat.

"My baby's falling in love. Catch me." Petra play-fainted, and of course, Liam caught her. The two laugh. Lukas and Jessie look over at the two, and Lukas chuckles as Liam held Petra in his arms.

"I can already tell they're talking about us." Jessie chuckles. "Anyways," she cleared her throat, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." Lukas gave a grin, and Jessie left him alone, going to place the amulet on the pedestal. Once she left, Lukas made eye contact with Liam and he stuck his tongue out. Liam did the same right back at him before laughing as he pulled Petra back up to her normal position. Petra kept at it, lying limp.

"Oh, come on, Peets." Liam grins, but just held her there instead of doing anything. He just sat there like that, Petra in his arms and watching as Lukas stared at Jessie. He looks down at Petra. "Comfy?"

"Haha, not anymore." She shifted, getting back into her upright position as she straightened her hair.

"Good." Liam stretched out, standing up as Jessie flicked the lever to activate the redstone lamp. A beam shone from the lamp, going right at the amulet and illuminating it. From a single beam, came two beams, both red and green to represent Magnus and Ellegaard.

"Alright, there's your light, my light…" Magnus began, looking up at the map where the two lights met. They were standing right next to each other! Another light flickered, and it was white, almost an icy blue.

"That's new." Axel scratched his head, trying to guess who was the white. It could be _Ivor_ for all they knew.

"There he is." Ellegaard's grin beamed, almost as brightly as the lights. "Soren had a fortress hidden deep inside the mountains. After the Order broke up, that's where he went to do his experiments."

"He invited me there a couple times, but it felt a little…" Magnus began, turning to Ellegaard for help.

"Weird, right? It always felt a little weird."

"Glad we could agree on that at any rate." Magnus gave Ellegaard a quick smile.

"I never actually went there with him." Ellegaard shook her head.

"What are we waiting for then?" Liam asks, looking at everyone. Jessie was about to add something to that but another light flickered on. It was a dark California blue.

"Woah…" Ellegaard gasped in awe. "It hasn't done that before."

"Blue? _Blue?!_ That's Ivor!" Jessie exclaimed, and Reuben gave an alarming squeal.

"And it's heading right for Soren." Liam stated as the light was moving slowly towards Soren's light.

"We need to move." Ellegaard turned to Jessie. The dark brown haired girl in her overalls took a few steps forward to examine the map for a few seconds.

"It's not too far. We could make it on foot." Jessie turned to the group.

"Perfect. We can wait til morning and travel with a full day of sunlight." Ellegaard put her hands on her waist.

"Uhhh, and risk that Wither Storm catching up to us? No thank you!" Magnus gave Ellegaard a small glare, before turning to Jessie. "We better leave now."

"Right, and get caught in a trap with the other monsters out there." Ellegaard rolled her eyes at Magnus.

"Hey, hey, calm it. We can still go tonight, but it doesn't have to be above the ground." Liam spoke up.

"We can go UNDERGROUND!" Lukas caught on quickly, looking to Petra. The redhead gave him a nod, as if see what he had meant.


	21. Episode 2: Chapter 20

"Into caves with even more monsters than on the surface? I don't know what you have, and I am sorry that you have it." Magnus turned to Lukas.

"No, you don't get it. Liam lives underground, and he has a whole variety of cave systems that take him to places almost 500 blocks from where he lives. There's one underneath this place, but I don't think there will be enough minecarts." Petra agreed, and gave Liam a smile.

"We can split up. Lukas can take a group, and Liam can take another group." Jessie gave the group a grin, and turned to Liam. "So, where's the closest cave?"

"Right under this building, actually." Liam led the way to the room where the hole still lied, ominous as if leading them to their doom. "Wait up here. I'll check for any monsters. Not every cave is guranteed to be clear. There are some that I haven't used in years." he told the group as he pulled out his sword and jumped down the hole. There was only a single zombie to battle off, which Liam easily took down. "All clear!" he called, placing more minecarts on the tracks. There were now four, ready to take off. "I'll take Ellegaard, Olivia, and Lukas down first. The carts will be coming back for you in about 10 minutes. Cool?" Liam asks the group. They all nodded, some giving a thumbs-up as Liam got into the cart in front. Ellegaard got in next, followed by Olivia, and Lukas brought up the rear. Liam flicked some levers and the first group was off. Not too long after they left, they arrived at their destination.

"I'll take these two in. You can wait for the others, right?" Lukas asks Liam, as he pushed the minecarts back on track to get back to the temple. Liam nods.

"Yeah. Just take them to the main system."

"This is all amazing." Ellegaard commented, waiting for Lukas to lead her and Olivia off. Shortly after they left, the minecarts came rolling back with Petra, Jessie, Axel, and Magnus. Of course, Reuben was with Jessie.

"Dude, you did all this?" Magnus asks, getting out and looking around.

Liam chuckles. "Come on." he smiles, taking the carts and heading to where Lukas was. "So Soren was, what, east-northeast to the temple?" Liam asks Ellegaard.

"Just about." Ellegaard nods.

"Then we're taking that path, right Liam?" Lukas asks his older brother, pointing at one that seemed to loom in dark.

"That's the one. Nice job." Liam grins at his little brother. "Since it isn't too far, we can just walk from here."

"Why not the minecarts?" Axel asks, exhilerated from the previous ride and wanting to have another one.

"Because we'll go past the labratory and have to walk back. More than we should. Come on." Lukas explained, as Liam lead them into the cave.

"I haven't been in this one for a while, so there may be some monsters here and there. Shouldn't be that many, of course." Liam shook his head, getting his sword out. Of course, the cave was illuminated, but only here and there. As the group walked, they all split a little and went at different paces. Ellegaard was talking to Jessie, Axel was talking to Olivia and Magnus, and Liam was up front with Lukas and Petra, the trio walking in silence. "You okay?" Liam asks Petra.

"A little tired, but I'm fine." Petra shrugged.

"Your skin is getting pale. Are you sure you're fine?" Liam asks, feeling her forehead. Her temperature seemed to be cooler than normal. Petra grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from her head.

"I said, I'm fine." Petra snapped.

"Lukas, can I talk to you for a second?" Liam asks, falling back from Petra with him.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lukas asks, looking at Liam.

"I think Petra's sick." Liam whispered, keeping his voice down so Petra or anyone else couldn't hear him. Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that? What is she sick with?" Lukas asks, keeping his tone down as well.

"I think she has Wither. Wither Sickness. Skin gets pale, energy goes down a lot faster, temperature goes down…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I had it."

"What do you mean when you say 'had?'"

"I cured myself."

"If you cured yourself, why can't you cure Petra?"

"Because we need a bucket of milk to cure her."

"We can go back and milk one of your cows-"

"We can't, Lukas. We've gone too far to turn back, and even if we found a cow on the surface, we wouldn't have a bucket to milk one. We don't have the time to mine for iron, smelt it, and make a bucket. We've got too many problems at hand, and believe me, I want to help her, but we _can't_ Liam, we just can't right now."

"You're telling me all we can do is watch as she gets sicker?"

"For now, as much as I hate to admit it, yeah."


	22. Episode 2: Chapter 21

The group approached an exit from the cave, and it was still dark when they exited. Not many monsters were nearby, but their destination sure was. The amulet lit up, and Jessie took it out. The bright white light beamed alongside the green and red. "Looks like we found it." Axel grins.

"Great idea of going underground, Lukas." Ellegaard complimented, making the blonde blush a little. Liam caught Olivia looking down, and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" Liam asks, and Olivia brought her eyes from the green grass and look over at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit jealous. I embarrassed myself when I first met Ellegaard, and now she's giving off compliments to someone else, which is pretty rare."

"You'll impress her someday." Liam gave Olivia an encouraging smile.

"You think so?" Liam laughs.

"I know so. You just have to work hard." Olivia gave Liam a smile.

"Thanks." Liam nods, and joins Jessie and Lukas up front as the group entered the temple. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground at the entrance hall in front of them.

"Soren really lived here?" Liam looked around. It was much more impressive than his own underground fortress.

"So far away from everyone?" Lukas added in, in awe at the many blocks around him.

"Enchanting, isn't it?" Ellegaard asks, walking alongside Magnus. A sole thought ran through the Rogue's head, and it read, 'You're enchanting.'

Whoops. The group stopped once Petra began to cough. She held her arm. Liam looked at Lukas only to find Lukas looking at Liam. Lukas nodded his head over at Petra, and Liam nods, getting the message. Everyone began moving again, ignoring the fact that she was getting sick and just believed it was the dust they were picking up. Soren didn't seem to get any visitors, and he has been missing. The amulet didn't reveal his location at first, so he obviously didn't want any visitors. Petra stood still, giving Jessie a look before Liam put a comforting arm around and the two began to move forward. In the next room, there were columns that seemed to descend to a dark pit, illuminated here and there with a torch. There seemed to be nothing at the bottom, but it sure was a deep drop.

"That's deep." Liam looked over the edge after moving away from Petra.

"Yeah, and I'm really not feeling those columns." Lukas agreed, looking around the room for another way across to the next platform. He and Jessie gave each other a look before Magnus took the leap and landed on the first column.

"Awe, come on! It's fine! Look!" Magnus turned back to the group after making his landing and threw his arms up. Axel gave a grin and excited followed as Magnus continued making his way to each platform. Olivia jumped next, then Liam, then Lukas, and finally, Petra.

"Alright, boy, don't fall." Jessie told Reuben before taking the leap of faith herself. The first step, she was fine. But on the second, she only made it to the edge before she fell.

"Jessie!" Lukas exclaimed, trying to grab her hand before she fell. Liam jumped back a platform and began, "I'll go down and help-"

"No, I'll go down and help her. You take care of Petra." Lukas cut him off, before making the jump. Liam looked down the path into darkness before turning and joining Petra on the otherside.

"How are you feeling, Peets?" Liam asks, as he and the redhead descend the stairs to the humongous pool of water that they head to swim across.

"I'm…" Petra began, but hesitated. She wanted to tell him everything. Especially the truth. "..I'm not fine." she admitted, shaking her head. Liam gave her a warm smile.

"I'll help you be fine." Liam offered.

"I'll let you know when I need your help." Petra took a step foward, but didn't dive in yet. She stepped back and kissed his cheek before diving in and swimming to the other side. Liam almost danced on the spot, but he managed to contain himself and join her on the other side. The blonde heard a splash behind him, and turned to find Jessie, Reuben, and Lukas swimming towards them. He helped the trio out of the water before they all joined the others. Once again, Magnus and Ellegaard were bickering about something.

"Oh, be quiet. This is a pointless building. That's all I'm saying. I mean, just look at-" Magnus was heard.

"Magnus, if an artist painted the inside of your mind, he'd come up with the most extraordinary desertscape paintings." Ellegaard shot back, before throwing her hands in the air. "That's it, I'm done. Once again, it's up to me to take care of everything." She spoke as she turned around and walked down a pathway. "I'll find this 'Super TNT' myself." she shook her head before disappearing into the darkness.

"Oh no no no, you do _not_ get to be the one to walk away!" Magnus shouted after her. All eyes averted to him. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction. "That's it, I'm going." he shook his head, going into a separate tunnel. "See, I'm walking away too now! 'Super TNT' here I come!" he exclaimed. Olivia turned to the rest.

"It's hard to pick 'glass half-full' if they keep kick the glass over." she pointed out.

"And I thought they were doing so well." Lukas looking towards Jessie for her point.

"They've definitely got issues to work through." Jessie put a hand on her hip, making a pause before continuing, "Hopefully they'll get over it and on to the important stuff." She scanned the group, who seemed to be doing pretty well despite Ellegaard and Magnus. The small group went different ways, either to look around the place or take a break.

"What do we do now, though? Where do we go?" Olivia turned to Jessie.

"Let's figure it out." Jessie looked to both the pathways the Order members parted.

Meanwhile, Liam was relaxing with Petra. He had an eye on Lukas.

"You were right, back in that basement." Petra looked at Liam. Liam's eyes averted to her, and he noticed she was also looking at his brother.

"About what?"

"About the history geek thing of his. He seems to really like this place." Liam smiles at the comment.

"I've seen his excitement go this far only once. It was back when I took him to trade in town for the first time. He really liked the librarian and we risked an emerald for some books. We're just lucky our dad can't do math so well. Mom noticed, but she didn't say a word." Liam told the story back when he was with Lukas, back before his father tried to separate them for good.

"I never met my parents. I was under the care of a traveler for my life after my parents died. What was having parents like?" Petra asks, turning to him. "That is, before he tried to separate you and Lukas for good."

Liam laughs a little as memories flow through his head. He tried to think of a way to show her what having parents were like.

"Hmm, alright.. Close your eyes." Liam scooted closer, eager to tell her what parents are. Petra did as she was told, and Liam began,

"Imagine yourself. Three-years-old."

"Oh my god, I was so ugly." Petra laughs for a moment before letting Liam continue.

"In a playroom. Your mother, a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and stunning blue eyes, sits on a bed, reading a book. You laugh as you crawl all over the floor, racing a small duck toy that your father is pulling with a string." Petra gives a small chuckle as the picture appears in her mind.

"Your father, a man with shaggy black hair and the chocolate brown eyes you have yourself, is laughing as you stumble many times to catch the duck, and is always there to pick you up when you fall. Your father stops and lets you catch the duckie. As you laugh and giggle, he picks you up and lifts you high, and he tosses you in the air! You feel like you are flying through the clouds, until you fall into his hands again. He gives you a hug, and kisses your head as your mother gets up from the bed, closing her book. She gives your father a look that clearly tells him that it was time for everyone to go to bed. He lies you down on the comfy mattress, and he pulls up the covers. Your mother comes back into view with a bat plushie, your favorite, and she kisses your forehead as the redstone lamp in the room turns on. Your father does the same, before they both leave the room. You drift off to sleep, peacefully and silently as you hold your bat closer for protection from the bad dreams.

"Having parents doesn't mean they need to be by blood to be your parents. Parents are people who support you with whatever choice you make, people who help you up when you fall, people who are there for you as you grow. They will still be your parents through your hard times and they will do everything they can to care for you. There will be times where something goes wrong between you and your parents, and you'll hate living with them. Things will end up getting better, and when you're a mother yourself, you'll know exactly what to do, because your parents taught you through everything. That traveler that took you in, he's your Dad because he's taught you everything you know today. He's helped you up when you fell."

"What's the difference between a father and a dad?" Petra asks, her eyes still closed.

"A father is the child's blood. He is one who is responsible for the birth. A dad is one who cares for the child and gives him or her food, shelter, clothing, and care." Liam finished, a huge smile plastered on his face. Petra opened her eyes again and turned towards him.

"Liam, that was… amazing. Thank you." she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug. Liam, being a bit taller than Petra, had to hunch over a little and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet your parents." Liam rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"I'm okay." Petra whispered. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. The two pulled away, and Liam looked at Lukas.

"I'll go and see what he's up to. Let me know if you need anything." Liam stood, not after kissing her cheek. She grins up at him before Liam walked off towards Lukas. Jessie steps towards the tunnel Ellegaard went in, and Petra followed her, tapping her shoulder.

"I don't mean to worry anyone. But I have something I'd like to discuss with you in private." Petra tells the brown haired girl. Jessie nods as the others approached.

"Let's split up." Liam told Axel, Lukas, and Olivia. He gave Petra a nod, before following the trio to go get Magnus.


	23. Episode 2: Chapter 22

It took a long while for Liam and the trio to find the ending. The next room they walked into was huge. But Liam felt something was wrong. He walks up to the middle, looking around as he tried to figure it out.

"Everything okay?" Axel asks Liam, as he, Lukas, and Olivia followed him to the middle.

"I feel like something's wrong." Liam told the others, before hearing swords clanging in a room behind Liam. He turns and find Petra and Jessie battling someone in the room.

"Petra! Jessie!" Lukas exclaimed as the group run up. Liam pulled out his own sword, glaring at Ivor as they approached.

"Even more of you? Will this endless parade of useless babblers ever cease?" Ivor groaned in disgust, glaring at each and every one of them.

"What's going on?" Olivia asks, walking up next to Jessie, who had her own stone sword out.

"We found Ivor. We stopped him." Jessie glared at Ivor.

"Jessie did, anyway." Petra spoke up, still holding her sword as she caressed her arm. Liam stood in front of her, knowing she was hurt and protective of her when he thought Ivor had hurt her.

"You have stopped nothing." Ivor glared at each and every one of them. Especially at Liam, who's eyes just narrowed. "Tell me, have you seen the effects of a Splash Potion of Slowness?" Ivor questioned, taking a few steps forward and taking a blue potion from his pocket.

"What-" Jessie began, and Liam tried to step forward and grab his wrist before Ivor threw it down. It was too late. He had thrown the potion down, which shattered with a _crash_ and everything was in slow motion. "-are you talking about?" Even Jessie's words were in slow motion.

"You big jerk!" Axel shouted in slow motion as Ivor walked out, normal. Everyone was running after him, but they knew they would not catch up to him in time.

"Get back here!" Petra exclaimed slowly.

"Magnus and Ellegaard think they can stop the Wither Storm, that they can stop me… Well, they are mistaken. And it will cost them their lives!" were Ivor's last words before the bookcase slid together and trapped them in the room. It wasn't because of what Ivor said, but one thing Liam knew for sure…

Someone was going to die. He didn't know who, or when, or how, but he just knew they all weren't going to make it out in one piece in the very end.


	24. Episode 3: Chapter 23

"No!" Lukas exclaimed. All was still in slow motion, and let's be honest, it was getting a bit boring. That is, until you reached the end.

"Stop him!" Axel shouted out in slo-mo, waving his arm to try to tell someone, although there were clearly others nearby.

"Hurry!" Olivia exclaimed, but there wasn't much anyone could do. Even Reuben was in slo-mo.

"You won't get away with this." Jessie glared at the old man, before stopping in front of the bookcase that had closed. Liam noticed Axel tripped over his own feet.

"Watch it!" Lukas's voice was still in slo-mo, but it was back to normal as he said his next line. "Get out of the way!" Axel got the most out of the fall, and he was only a block away from hitting Jessie.

"Everyone alright?" Jessie asked the group, back to normal as well. Of course, everyone else was, but Axel was still on the floor, groaning.

"I felt all of that." Liam couldn't help but to snicker, before walking over and helping him up.

"That was one heck of a landing, Axel." Olivia commented as the brute took Liam's help and got back on his feet.

"He mostly used his face." Lukas added, looking over at Olivia. Jessie turned around and looked up and down the bookcase, surveying it as she tried to figure out a way out of there.

"We need to find Soren." Jessie turned back to the group, looking at everyone. Petra and Liam were walking off to the side. Liam held Petra in his arms, as she had revealed to him the Wither quickly before covering it up.

"Petra.." Liam sighs, and before he knew it, Petra was rushing to explain herself. Why she hadn't told him in so long, why she's hiding it from the others, etc etc. He cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "We have to find you some milk." he whispered, sneaking a glance over to Lukas. He caught his younger brother staring at them, and he raised an eyebrow. Liam gave him a look that read, 'We need to get this girl some milk.' Lukas pried his eyes away as Jessie approached the two.

"You look terrible." Jessie stated, as Liam pulled away from Petra to let her speak. He chuckled at that comment.

"Way to sugarcoat it." Liam gave Petra an encouraging smile, but it didn't exactly work the way he wanted it to. Petra just sighs.

"I feel terrible. And it's gonna get worse. I know it. Are you-" she began, but started to cough. Once she was done, she tried to begin again, "Are you-" Another coughing fit attacked, and she kept at it. Liam comforted her, and pulled her down to a seat next to him. She shook her head, looking down. "Look at this." she looked back up at Jessie, pulling her sleeve back down a little bit to reveal the Wither. It has turned slightly purple, a little more purple than Liam had seen it before. "I don't know if you're freaked out, but I sure am freaking out right now." She joked, before continuing, "My arm feels pretty stiff." She caressed it.

"You're gonna be fine." Jessie looked at Petra in the eyes and made that sole promise.

"It's really painful." Petra sighs.

"It'll pass."

"Let's hope so. If it becomes more of a thing, I'll tell everyone. But let me do it." Petra looked at both Jessie and Liam. Jessie turned back to the others, who were still trying to figure a way out.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Axel declared, looking behind him before turning back to the bookcase and shouting, "Magnus!" Clearly, it didn't work, so Axel said, "I have another idea." before bringing his hands to his mouth to call again.

"Is it calling for Ellegaard?" Olivia asks in a monotone voice.

"Not… anymore." Axel sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, they aren't coming back. We have no idea where they are." Lukas turned and walked off, but didn't get very far before Jessie spoke up.

"They couldn't abandon us if they wanted to." Jessie's encouraging tone reached his ears, and he softened up a little bit, turning back towards her.

"So long as we have this!" Jessie pulled out flint and steel.

"Flint and steel? I don't get it." Olivia questioned, and Jessie realized she had pulled out the wrong item. She turned a little red, before stating,

"That wasn't what I wanted to get out. I meant this." Jessie put back the flint and steel before taking out the amulet. When Liam saw the thing, he felt like he was taking a trip through time. They had all gone so far ever since the Wither Storm began to attack the world. Green and red beamed so brightly in the dimly lit room that Liam had to blink to get his eyes adjusted. But the amulet suddenly became useless in a matter of seconds because the green and red lights dimmed out.

"Looks like it's broken." Petra pointed out.

"Here, let me see it." Lukas volunteered, grabbing the amulet and trying to take it from Jessie. Jessie held it tight, and glared at Lukas. Before they knew it, they were in a tug of war for the amulet. "Maybe you're just holding it wrong. Or-" Lukas began, not wanting to turn this into a real fight. It usually never ended up well when guys fight with girls.

"Do you mind?" Jessie exclaimed, yanking the amulet back.

"I just want to see it!"

"You can see it without touching!"

"Jessie-" Lukas began, but then the white bar on the amulet beamed, just as brightly as the green and red were. Lukas let go immediately and jumped back.

"Soren!" Jessie exclaimed, recalling the white beam on the map back at the temple.

"Find him, Jessie. Maybe he can help us." Petra walked forward, suddenly filled with energy. She leaned back against the wall of the fountain, next to Liam as Jessie followed the light. It grew bright with every step, but it also faded with every step. She stopped over a certain area, and looks around at everyone, who was watching her.

"This is the spot. It has to be." She waved the amulet over the area.

"Maybe." Axel walked up with Olivia and Reuben.

"This is definitely it." Jessie nods, as Liam walked up behind her with Petra. "Get ready to dig, people!"

"Who knows how far down that goes?" Lukas objected suddenly. "We might be digging until we hit bedrock." He rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed after that encounter with the amulet. Lukas tried to make a careful approach with Jessie because he knew she was still in a bad mood with him.

"We're digging! With our hands if we have to!" she shot back with a glare for added effect. Yep, she sure was still in a bad mood with him.

"Yeah, okay… Look, I'm with you, Jessie. I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into." Lukas looked into her eyes, as if apologizing.

"This." Axel walked up, and, not after shouting a war cry, punched the top block, which broke, shrunk, and disappeared.

"Let's get to it then." Jessie looked around at the others, putting away the amulet and beginning to dig.

"Here, use the pickaxe Liam gave me a while back." Petra offered, taking out the iron pick-axe.

"That would sure speed things up. Thanks, Petra." Jessie grinned, taking the pick-axe and continuing her way do. When she was finished, she put the pick-axe in her pockets before taking the amulet out for light. Jessie decided to return the pick-axe later.

"Are we cool?" Axel called down. Jessie didn't quite get the message.

"It's a hole!"

"Does that mean we're cool?"

"I'll find out." Jessie called back up, before jumping down. She raised the amulet for a light source and scanned the room. Everywhere but behind her. "Looks pretty good! It's dark, but we should be okay." Olivia began to climb down, now just hanging onto the edge by her hands.

"Heading down! Don't look up, I gotta work the nerve!" Olivia called.

"Wait!" Jessie turned around, finally spotting the bats. Before she knew it, they were swarming her. Lukas stepped forward to jump down and help her, but Liam grabbed his arm. "She's got it." Petra relaxed him, although Jessie's yelps were heard. Once the bats were gone, Jessie took a breather before calling up that it was okay to come down now. Lukas jumped down with ease, followed by Liam. Olivia landed, then Reuben, who shook himself off. Axel landed, but not in the way anyone expected. He got right on Lukas. Lukas groaned, as Liam just laughs. He helped up Lukas, and looked up to see Petra about to fall right on him. Luckily, Liam had quick reflexes and caught her.

"Why didn't you catch me like that?" Axel whined at Lukas, who rolled his eyes at him as if saying, 'You should know.' Petra relaxed once she knew who had caught her and took a deep breath before Liam set her on her feet.

"Everyone alright?" Jessie asks, looking at her friends. Especially at Lukas. There was no way that the blonde hadn't felt all of that. Lukas gave a nod, giving her the message that he was fine. Looks like the two were on good terms after all.

"What's the smell?" Olivia asks, looking around.

"Just breathe through your mouth." Petra told her friend.

"Axel already does that." Lukas looked at the big guy, a grin forming on his face.

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed, and Liam chuckled with Lukas before the group began to make their way down the cave, Jessie leading the way.


	25. Episode 3: Chapter 24

Jessie used the amulet's light to lead the way, although it was no longer fading to a shadow or beaming to it's fullest. It was just a flashlight, leading their way through the darkness.

"Stay close, boy." Jessie encouraged the pig next to her.

"Oh, no." Liam began, hearing something. He rushed ahead to the end of the cave.

"Hey, Liam, wait up!" Jessie exclaimed. Reuben oinked and followed Liam. When they caught up to him, he was pacing. "Is everything alright?" Jessie asks, putting the amulet away. They had enough light from the faint glow.

"We need to get out of here." Liam looked at them desperately.

"We just got here!" Axel exclaimed. Liam walked up and took Olivia's wrist.

"C'mere." he bidded.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Olivia, can you tell me what's down there." Liam took her to the edge, and she looked over. Her expression matched Liam's, but she was much more scared.

"He's right, we _need_ to get out of here!" Olivia looks at the group, stepping away from the edge.

"Why?" Petra asks, walking up next to Liam and looking down.

"It's a grinder. Meant to cleanse the place of monsters." Liam explained, going from edge to edge to looking for a way they jump, climb, anything to get out of there. As he searched, the others looked over the edge. Lukas gave a yelp, once he saw how deep it was and what it was doing.

"Trouble is, they can't tell the difference between monsters and humans!" Olivia exclaimed, still backing away from the edge slowly.

"This can't be good." Jessie shook her head, and she looked over at Lukas, who's mouth was still agape and eyes were still staring at the grinder.

"But there should be a loot room down there, right?" Axel asks, hopeful for more supplies and such.

"There should, but you will _not_ go jumping down there and hope not to be smashed because if you do, you will get smashed." Liam answered as the group watch zombies being led to the grinder with a waterfall.

"Hey, I was just saying. Not all bad though." Axel gave a grin, which soon disappeared as fast as it came. A hissing sound came from behind them. Three creepers emerged from the darkness of the tunnel, their black eyes gleaming.

"Creepers!" Lukas exclaimed, as Petra got her sword out and began to attack. Liam closely followed, pulling out his own sword and attacking a creeper himself. Jessie didn't take too long before she had her own sword out and defending her friends. Liam suddenly got an idea.

"Petra, duck!" he called.

"What?"

"I said _duck_ , not quack!" Petra got the message and ducked. Liam swung his sword with all the force he could muster and the creeper went flying into it's two friends and blowing a hole in the wall.

"Ha! Good plan!" Petra complimented, punching Liam's shoulder. Jessie was the first to the edge of the hole, and she pulled out the amulet after putting away her sword. She also got out Petra's pick-axe, handing it back to it's rightful owner who gave a small 'Thanks.' before pocketing it. The white bar still gleamed.

"Where there is darkness, can there be light." Lukas said, looking at the amulet.

"Hey, that was my quote." Liam rolled his eyes, giving his brother a short grin before focusing back on the task at hand.

"There he is. He's right down-" Jessie began, but was cut off by the sound of water flowing and more creepers. Everyone held onto something or someone, and stood their ground while the creepers fell to their deaths. Jessie fumbled the amulet and, before she could fall over the edge with the amulet, Axel grabbed her and kept her steady. Jessie watches as the amulet rolls and is kicked down to the top of a tunnel a few levels below them. It's white light glowed as brightly as ever.

"Wait, are you gonna jump?" Olivia asks, before Jessie did what she was to do.

"Jumping's easy. It's the landing that's hard." Jessie looked to her friend. Jessie made the jump, and not a moment later Petra had joined her.

"Tuck and roll, people." Liam grins before joining his two friends on their journey to the amulet and fighting the monsters along the way.

The whole group eventually got separated, fighting a mob of monsters each, but Liam stuck by Petra's side the whole time. They fought back-to-back. Lukas noticed this, and decided to compliment them later when they weren't up against others. Jessie's screams were heard as she fell right on top of him.

"Ow… That hurt." she got off of him as the sound of a squealing pig rang through the air. She noticed the amulet on a different tunnel than where Axel and Reuben were. Jessie didn't hesitate with her choice.

"I got Axel and Reuben."

"What about the amulet?" Lukas asks.

"You go get it!" she turned to him. Lukas gave a quick nod, before the two jumped down. Jessie covered for Lukas quickly as he ran for the amulet, before she shouted, "Stay away from my pig!" as she pushed a creeper away from Reuben, killed a zombie, and brought down a skeleton all in one sequence. The slosh of water was heard and before anyone knew it, Jessie was falling right for the grinder.

"Use that creeper!" Liam shouted down to her, hoping she would get the idea anyways. Jessie didn't hear him, she was much too far. Once Liam heard the explosion of a creeper, he took Petra's hand and pulled her to the edge.

"We can jump now?" she asks, turning to him as she put away her sword.

"We can jump now." Liam confirmed, weaving through the monsters and pulling her along. Liam stopped at the edge, letting go of her hand. He made his jump, and noticed Lukas already had jumped. Petra followed closely, and grins down at Liam before the two dived into the water. They both smoothly made their way in, and almost immediately, Petra sank to the bottom, where she was sucked into a tunnel of sorts. Liam was next, and all he saw was black.


	26. Episode 3: Chapter 25

Liam landed with a thump, next to Jessie. He groaned, having done a full belly-smacker on the floor, and brought himself to his feet as Reuben dropped on Jessie's back. Jessie groaned, as Reuben made an oink. Liam chuckles, helping Reuben off of the brown-haired girl.

"You alright?" he asks Jessie, clearly concerned. He held his hand out to help her up.

"I'm fine." Jessie laughs, petting the pig before taking Liam's hand and getting back on her feet. "Wow, look at this loot room." she whistled, watching as items were being transported from place to place. Above them, minecarts with chests rolled along their course. The room was dimly lit, and Liam started searching the chests almost immediately once he caught sight of them. He was looking for two iron blocks, or an already made bucket if he could. "What are you doing?" Jessie asks, as Liam sped through the room.

"Looking for something for Petra." Liam searched through a chest, and the sloshing of water was heard above her. Lukas, Petra, and Olivia landed safely as Liam was finishing up. Liam sighs in disappointment; all he found was some sulphur and a fishing rod, but he did not take them. The blonde made his way over to Petra and Olivia, helping the two up, before heading over to help Lukas up.

"Is everyone okay? We all good?" Jessie asks, standing in her spot and making sure everyone was there.

"Well, I'm not thirsty anymore, that's a fact." Lukas took a deep breath, relieving the oxygen that he had missed for the past few minutes. The blonde turned to Jessie.

"We're fine." Olivia added to his comment, speaking of her and Petra. Liam lingered next to Lukas, not after giving Petra a worried look. Screams were heard above them. Water sloshed down once more, and Axel landed on top of both Liam and Lukas. Apparently, Liam's reflexes didn't come fast enough, and it was a big dog pile. Liam on the bottom, Lukas above him, and Axel squashing them to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm totally fine." Axel turned to the group, grinning before he got off of Lukas and Liam.

"Why?" Lukas droned, before attempting to get back on his feet, but only slipping and falling back down on Liam. Liam grunted and groaned once again; Lukas's elbow had met his side pretty hard. As Petra walked over, Lukas pulled himself up and gave a quick 'Sorry.' to Liam before holding his hand out. Petra also held her hand out. Liam took both of them and got back up onto his feet.

"Thanks. Both of you." Liam gave the two a grin.

"No problem." Petra replied, smiling back. A couple blocks away, Reuben oinked happily and Axel picked him up as he walked over to Jessie.

"I know you'd come for us. I just knew it. Reuben had his doubts." Axel grins at Jessie, Reuben giving him a questioning expression. "I owe you. And if there ever is a time, when I can pay you back for that… I will pay you back. For interest." Axel nods, still holding the pig under his arm. Lukas sighed. Liam put a hand on his brother's shoulder in a comforting manner. Lukas looked at his brother with a smile that read, 'I'm fine.'

"I'm just glad you're okay." Jessie gave Axel a smirk, nodding back. "Both of you."

"Thanks Jessie." Axel grins, then his expression turned serious. "There's something different about you, Jessie." he pointed out. Jessie gave him a confused look, and she couldn't help but to glance at Lukas, for a split second only. "You're- hold on, hold on, hold on!" Axel just noticed all the items floating below him. Liam sighs and shook his head. That was a disappointing moment. Jessie had just saved his life, and he was about to tell her how she had seemed different. But yet again, he was distracting himself. Lukas felt as if he were to pounce on Axel. "This is how all the loot gets sorted, right?" Axel asks.

"Yeah. Some go to Gryffindor, others go to Hufflepuff-" Liam began, but was cut off by Axel shoving him out of the way.

"Now's not the time for Harry Potter jokes. We need to find where this leads to."

"We have to find Soren first, Axel." Olivia pointed out. While the two began to bicker, much like how Magnus and Ellegaard do it, Petra walked over to Jessie while Liam and Lukas hang out off to the side.

"Hey, Liam."

"Yeah, Lukas?"

"You think you can teach me some of your tricks?"

"What do you mean? I taught you everything." Liam lets out a laugh. Lukas turned to his brother, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I mean with the girls. I want to impress Jessie, but-" he sighs, "I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"That's because you didn't need to be taught. You're a natural." Liam chuckles, and realized something. "I guess we get it from dad." he looks down as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Looks like it. He did have quite the charm with mom." Lukas gives a small chuckles, and Liam grins at him. Lukas reached into the pocket and pulled out the amulet. The white was gleaming as brightly as ever.

"You should give that back to Jessie." Liam advised his brother, but Jessie then spoke up,

"Any sign of Soren on there?" Lukas turned around and looked at Jessie.

"Well, he's close. Soren's close by." Lukas looked at the amulet, "He's gotta be this way." The blonde turned, and the amulet beamed, facing the the small room at the end of the hall. Lukas turned back to Jessie with a grin, happy she had let him use it. Water sloshed around above them, and Olivia walked back up.

"Sounds like the generator is backed up." she stated, looking up into the chasm they had come from.

"With loot?" Axel asked hopefully. Liam began pushing Petra and Olivia towards the other end of the hallway, as Jessie just got the message, telling everyone to run.

"Go go go go go!" Jessie was shouting, trying to push Lukas. The water splashed onto the ground, and monsters spread. There were creepers, skeleton, spiders, and zombies alike. Liam took out his sword and immediately took down a few zombies. Liam backed up. He was trapped on the opposite end of the hallway than for where he was going.

"Keep going! I'll meet you on the other side!" Liam shouted out to the others, kicking back a zombie and dodging an arrow.

"Liam!" Lukas exclaimed, before he was pushed into the portal by Jessie, who followed quickly after. Petra watches as the monsters turn their attention to Liam.

"Petra we have to go!" Olivia exclaimed, pushing her towards the portal.

"But Liam-"

"He's going to be fine. I promise you that." Olivia tells her, "But we won't be if we don't jump!" Petra gave in and, not after giving one last look, jumped right into the portal.

Lukas landed, and looked around the End. It was mostly dark, and the air felt muggy. Black pillars rose to the sky (if that was a sky) in every spot. He heard a whoosh behind him and turned around, the amulet in his hand.

"Oh great. It just keeps getting better." Lukas groans, looking around. Reuben landed, and shook himself off. Olivia came next, followed by Petra.

"Where's Axel? He was right behind me." Olivia looked around. Before they knew it, Lukas was on the ground once again, Axel squishing him down. Lukas had dropped the amulet, and Jessie walked over to pick it up while Axel laughs. In Jessie's hand, the amulet felt warm from where Lukas was holding it.

"Ha! See? I told you I'd pay you back!" Axel exclaimed at Jessie.

"Get off." Lukas glared up at Axel, sitting upright. He froze, before averting his gaze. "Oh boy…" the blonde covered his eyes. From the way he was acting, it looked like he was crying.

"Are you hurt?" Jessie asks, kneeling down next to him.

"What? No, just- look!" Lukas pointed, still covering his eyes. He realized his mistake just a moment after Jessie already looked. Luckily, she didn't meet exactly eye contact with the lot of Endermen behind her. Jessie hesitantly turned back around, and an Enderman almost caught her. Unfortunately for the Enderman, the group was already running off to who-knew-where. They made it behind a pillar, and peeked around the edge. "So what do we call that?" Lukas whispers in a questioning tone, "A herd? Flock? Swarm?"

"A haunting. But call it whatever you want. Just don't look at them, and we'll be fine." Jessie answered, turning back to the group. Lukas agreed, then Olivia spoke up,

"We might want to hold off on the grammar lessons until later. Where are we headed, Jessie?" the dark-skinned girl turned to her friend, who took out the amulet almost immediately. The light blinked and faded.

"Stuff like that doesn't work in the Nether. Probably not in the End either." Petra stated, pointing at the amulet.

"Whoo, great. So, we were trapped. And now, we're lost." Lukas stood from his kneeling position and faced Jessie. "So we go from a death machine that almost drowns us, we land here in the End…"

"At least we're alive and well." Jessie looked around, careful not to meet the eyes of an Enderman. "We just have to keep on truckin' until we get to Soren's." Jessie looked at Lukas in the eyes.

"Face it, Jessie. We might never find that guy." Lukas took a step closer to Jessie. Olivia, Axel, and Reuben were intently watching, while Petra stood off to the side, trying to contain herself. She encourage herself that she would be fine, that she would hold out a bit longer, but it wasn't doing any good. Her vision kept getting blurry, and she had a throbbing headache that felt like arrows keeping hitting it. Petra turned back to the group, and she spotted an orange-haired man walking up some steps. Axel had already spoken though,

"There he is." Axel pointed him out, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Did that just happen? I can't believe that just happened." Lukas looked to Olivia, and she just shrugged.

"That's where we're headed, then." Jessie motioned in the direction of the stairs, answering Olivia's question at last.

"That's got to be him." Petra spoke at last, nodding at Jessie. "Alright, everyone, follow me." she volunteered to lead the way through the Endermen. "I'll get us to the other side!" she spoke, before bursting into a coughing fit. "Just stay behind me, and we'll be fine."

"No, Petra." a voice spoke up behind them. The group turned to find Liam approaching them. He didn't seem to be injured, other than a cut on his face. It reached from his cheek down to his chin, and it didn't seem very deep, but it still bled. "You're much too sick." he shook his head. "In fact, let Lukas lead the way, Jessie. He was the boss at hide-n-seek when we were young."

"Alright. Everyone, follow Lukas. And let's pick up the pace, alright?" Jessie turned back to Lukas and smiles at him. Lukas grinned back, before he turned and creeped through the Enderman. The rest of the group followed one another in pairs. Liam took Petra's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before the two began to weave their way through. Once they were at the other side, Petra let go before nodding at Lukas.

"Nice moves there, Lukas." Petra complimented with a smile.

"Thanks." Lukas smiled back at her, before turning to Jessie. "You too Jessie. Thanks for giving me a chance." he rubbed the back of his head. The group all walk forward and they pass the exit. Jessie took a look at it, making a mental note of it's location in the End if they needed a quick escape. Liam looked up the stairs, and felt someone grab ahold of his hand. He looked down and saw that it was Petra's pale skin. Her hand felt cold. Liam gave her a reassuring look before starting up the stairs with her.

"If I ever pass out… please be there to catch me." Petra whispered to Liam, looking up at him.

"You won't be in this alone. You got me." Liam smiles. The group wasn't even up the first set of stairs, and Petra seemed to be already tiring out.

On the second to last set of stairs, Petra kneeled down, gripping Liam's hand tightly.

"Jessie, can you give me a sec?" Petra asks, looking up.

"You already got a hand." Jessie said, before she realized that her comment sounded rude. "I didn't mean for that to sound rude-"

"It's alright, Jessie. Go ahead, we'll catch up." Liam nodded towards the rest of the group. Jessie nodded and gave Petra a concerned look before turning back and continuing. "You alright?" Liam asks Petra, "We just have another set after this one. Surely you can make it." After a moment, she nodded.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Petra stood, and Liam smiles at her as they both continued up the stairs.


	27. Episode 3: Chapter 26

"Whatever that is, it looks like it may be our way in." Petra spoke as she and Liam caught up to the group. They were all now lingering before a ladder, and Axel was hoping it wouldn't be a long one.

"After you dude." Axel looked down at Jessie.

"Here goes…" Jessie began, and grabbed hold of the ladder. She began to make her way up. As she did so, Lukas stood underneath the ladder.

"I'll go next," he volunteered, "Once Jessie gives us the 'Ok.'" He turned and nodded at Liam.

"What do you see?" Liam called up, going over and standing next to Lukas after letting go of Petra's hand.

"Please don't say more stairs." Olivia groaned, knowing that Jessie was hesitating. Lukas had already started up the ladder.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" Jessie called. Once Lukas reached the top, he groaned,

"So bright." Olivia followed the blonde, then Axel, and finally, Petra.

"I'll catch you if you fall." Liam stood behind her, before she went up. Once he knew she was fine, he went up as well. Lukas was right. The whole area was bright, and just as much as Lukas was right, Jessie was too. It was beautiful. The place was just like it is at home in their world. Not in the End. Axel was covering his eyes up, trying to get used to the sudden brightness after running around the End. He ended up slipping and began to topple down the hill like a barrel. Once again, Lukas groans as Axel landed on him again.

"That's my body, Axel. My broken, battered body." Lukas stood after Axel got up. The blonde would admit that he was getting a little sore. Sore for Soren. Liam laughs. He took a step forward, and felt something squish.

"What?" he asks himself, looking down. His foot had sunk a little into the ground. Liam kneeled down and felt the ground. It felt soft and… wooly.

"Guys, this is wool!" he called out, as Lukas and Jessie were both thinking the same thing. Jessie was touching a tree, and Lukas picked up a block that represented a bush.

"Liam's right. This is all wool!" Jessie told the group as Liam made his way down.

"That's why the ground felt like carpet." Olivia motioned towards the ground.

"You're telling me, we've been resting our hopes on this guy and the _whole_ time, he's been building some totally artificial Happyland?" Lukas looked at the wool in his hand.

"Well, it is _real_ wool." Axel pointed out.

"He probably just misses home." Jessie looks over at Lukas. To Petra, she was trying to be careful with her words, but Liam knew that Lukas would blow anyway. He's been in the same situation before.

"If you miss home, you go and visit. You don't make an exact replica. We came here for nothing." Lukas threw the wool off to the side. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" Jessie called after Lukas, who lets out an exasperated sigh and turned around.

"Just look around Jessie! If the greatest builder of all time has been working on this, then what are the chances that he'll even have that bomb?" Lukas's words made Jessie go silent as realization dawned upon her. Jessie opened her mouth to say something, but Lukas was already walking away. "I've had enough crazy for one day." Liam heard his brother mutter.

"What's his problem? He seems pretty upset." Petra looked at both Liam and Jessie. They were the two who could read Lukas the best.

"I don't know what's eating him." Jessie shook her head. Liam agreed.

"He's only been like this once before when I was around. Honestly not a good memory." Liam looked down. The group split up, hanging out in different areas of the land. Jessie lingered, and Liam walked up to her. "You talk to Lukas."

"I'm sorry, what? You're his brother, shouldn't you-"

"Trust me, Jessie. He needs _you_ right now, not me." Liam looked at Jessie in the eyes, and she nods.

"I can have a chat with him."

"Thank you. I'll talk to him later on." Liam gave Jessie a smile before she walked over to Lukas. Liam watched the two chat with Petra, although they were out of earshot.

"It's chilly in here." Petra caressed her arm. Liam looks at her.

"Bit moist?"

"Yeah." Petra nods with a chuckle, and felt arms embrace her. Liam smiles at Lukas who spots the two. Jessie was still making her way to him. She had just finished talking to Axel, Olivia, and Reuben.

"You gotta pull yourself together, Lukas." Jessie told him as she approached. Lukas, with his arms crossed and leaning against a tree, found an interest in the ground. He felt like he made a fool of himself with the outburst.

"I know- I do- I just-" Lukas stammered before he sighed, closing his eyes tightly as he attempted to clear his mind, but it didn't any good. "Listen, I know I've been a bit prickly, okay? But… Jessie, I think something's wrong." Lukas bounced off of the tree and walked up to her. He had his eyes on Petra, who had her head rested on Liam's shoulder with her eyes closed. "With Petra. You have to have noticed." Jessie gave Lukas a look, and he continued, listing off the symptoms. "Lack of energy, labored breathing…"

"What… exactly are you talking about?" Jessie asks, trying act as if she didn't know what was wrong with Petra.

"There's something wrong, okay? Something… big." Lukas looks at Jessie's chocolate brown eyes, hoping she'd understand. "It's not fooling anybody." Lukas turned and began to walk over to a dark block of wool. "At least not me." He turned around and crossed his arms, glaring at Jessie. Jessie sighs.

"Petra can take care of herself. You just worry about you." Lukas's eyes widen as he releases his arms. He knew it.

"You're hiding something. By not telling the truth- you're putting the group in danger." Lukas glared at Jessie. A part of him felt angry at her, another part felt pity, but he mostly felt… betrayed. Like Jessie didn't trust him. "Why don't you go back looking for Soren? I know you're sick of talking to me." Lukas shook his head, walking back to the tree and leaning up against it. Jessie walked back up to him. Lukas sighs in exasperation. "What do you want?"

"I need to get to that lever you're blocking." Jessie gave him a look, and Lukas stepped to the side without a word. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Jessie looked at Lukas before flipping the lever. She walked out, and Lukas got back in his spot as he replied with a cold tone.

"Walking one foot to the left? Nope, I think I got that covered." Jessie felt something in her stomach, like an anvil dropping. She turned and left, just as Liam pulled away from Petra.

"Here." he told her, taking off his jacket.

"No, no Liam, I-I can't take that-" Petra began stammering before coughing.

"Hey, it looks good on you." Liam kissed her forehead as he slid the jacket on her, before beginning off towards the entrance Jessie was standing at. "Looks like you found our way out. Nice job." Liam gave Jessie a smile, which lifted her spirits a little bit after her encounter with Lukas. Sadly, they sunk back to their original level when Lukas spoke up.

"Great… On to Weirdoville in 3… 2… 1…." Lukas began walking in, following Olivia, Axel, and Reuben who were already heading in. Liam sighs, following his brother. He noticed Petra hung back, but then remember that Jessie was with her, so he knew she was going to be fine.

"Lukas, what's your problem?" Liam asks, looking at his brother. Lukas only picked up the pace, not wanting to talk to Liam. "I would like it if you tell me." Liam caught up. Lukas grabbed Liam's wrist and opened a door, throwing him into the room. It was a small bedroom, and it seemed like it was just a guest bedroom. Lukas closed the door and put a block of wool in front of it so he could be sure that no one else would be able to interrupt them.

"You want to know my problem? You really want to know my problem? My problem is that people are keeping secrets from me! I know Petra's sick. You told me because you're my brother, but that didn't keep Jessie. She told me to mind my own business. And I am! It's all my fault Petra's like this, it's my fault Gabriel's gone, it's my fault for a lot of things!"

"Lukas-" Liam stepped forward. He was getting out of hand. It wasn't setting in with Lukas, of course. Liam tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, Liam, it's my turn to talk." Lukas shook him off and jumped back, like Liam was infected with a disease that could travel through touch. "And- and you don't have a clue how it feels to be so helpless." Lukas was cut off by Liam dropping a Potion of Silence near him. Lukas tried to speak, but no words came.

"Lukas, I need you to calm down." Liam crosses his arms as he cornered his brother. Lukas tried saying something, and again, no words came. "I know exactly how it feels to be helpless. Jack and I were out mining with his older brother, Fred. We heard a scream, and noticed that Fred walked right into one of those monster's caves, with the spawners. He was being mobbed. I tried to help, and so did Jack, but Fred told us to run, that there were too many for all of us to fight. We did exactly just that, but a zombie tripped him, and they all got him. I lost my best friends brother, and it was all my fault. Jack couldn't fight as well yet, so I was there to protect. I didn't protect well enough. Now Lukas, I need you to listen to me." Liam took his brother by the wrist and brought him over to a window with blocks put up behind it. It was like a mirror, since they could see themselves. "Lukas, I don't see a coward who always blames himself for mistakes. I see a guy who just wants to keep everyone alive and a guy who just panics too much." Lukas looked at his reflection, shaking. "Come on, we'd better get back with the others." Liam turned around and began walking back to the door, but Lukas wasn't following. Liam sighs and walked back to Lukas. "Come on, we have to go." Liam bidded Lukas along, but all the younger boy did was turn around and hug Liam tight to himself.

"Please don't leave me alone in the darkness." Lukas shook, his eyes clenched shut and his voice back, of course. Liam had a sudden flashback.

" _Lukas!" Liam ran through the woods. Lukas had ran off after their dad had locked them out, forgetting they hadn't gotten home yet. "Lukas!" Liam called out desperately. He needed to find his brother before any of the monsters do._

" _Liam!" came a scream. Lukas was merely 7, and still unable to fight off monsters. He didn't have the strength. Liam sprinted in the direction of the voice, and found a zombie approaching his brother, who was cornering himself._

" _Hey, you big doof!" Liam called, taking out his pick-axe. The zombie had one look at Liam before a pick-axe was lodged between it's eyes. It fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Liam kneeled down next to Lukas._

" _Don't leave me alone in the darkness." Lukas looked up at his brother with tearful eyes._

Liam embraced Lukas. He closed his eyes and made a vow not to ever let Lukas go, just like how his father made him let go. Lukas released, and asks,

"So, you really do like Petra, huh?"

"I mustn't tell a lie." Liam chuckles, shaking his head. Lukas punched his shoulder playfully.

"You really should ask her, you know."

"I already know she likes me. I overheard you in the temple."

"You did?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you ask yet?"

"Because now honestly isn't a good time with a Wither Storm on the loose."

"True." Liam had gotten the wool out of the way. The two boys left the room only to find Petra leaning against the wall outside.

"I couldn't help myself." she chuckles, giving Liam an awkward smile. She seemed to cuddle into the jacket, and Liam kissed her cheek before walking off to find Jessie. He wanted to help her find Soren. Lukas followed Liam, willing to help.


	28. Episode 3: Chapter 27

"I don't think it'll bruise." Liam heard a voice from the other side of a door. It was most definitely not Jessie's, and it was much deeper than Axel's.

"That must be Soren!" Lukas whispered to Liam.

"Your face, I mean. Those suits were built with durability in mind." Soren spoke again. Liam and Lukas both stayed behind the door, thinking the same thing; they'd go in when Jessie needed help.

"You must be Soren." Jessie finally spoke up. They heard the creaking of wood. She must have been lying down.

"I am. But must I be?" Soren asks. "I'm not sure if I want to sometimes. I'd prefer to be something else sometimes… like a donkey for example!"

"You have to help me."

"I just did."

"You hit me. Hard. In the face." Liam sensed Lukas clenching his fist, but calmed down when Soren gave his reason.

"You upset the Endermen. And I got you to safety. By the way, as far as introductions are concerned… this is not going very well. Oh, what else is new? Whatever the issue is, whatever the problem… it has occurred before and been solved before." Soren hesitated before speaking his next words, "What do you need me for? I've gone out of my way to solve these types of problems… I don't even remember what it looks like up there anymore."

"I need you to be a hero."

"I see. And what do you think a 'hero' will do in this situation?"

"A hero would give me his Formidi-bomb. There's a Wither Storm on the loose, and it's destroying the whole world!"

"So I stand corrected. You don't need _me._ You need _my stuff._ " Lukas could feel Soren's cold glare on Jessie once he realized the truth. "I've found, that if you give people what they want, they turn on you. They become resentful. They show you their true colors." Soren's footsteps seemed to echo through the room like they were in a cave.

"Who turned on you?"

"All of them! That's why I like Endermen better. They do what you expect them to, almost to a fault. You're a stranger. What you're asking for is dangerous."

"Soren, I'm sorry for tricking you-"

"That is what you did, isn't it?"

"I needed to get your attention."

"Well, you have it now."

"Gabriel asked me to reassemble the Order of the Stone."

"The Order? They asked for me?" Soren sounded as if he were in shock and disbelief. "It's always so lonely here. I've invited them countless times, but it wasn't all what they were expecting."

"Look, Soren, Gabriel is your friend."

"Hmm… I don't know. Does he ever talk about me?"

"Uhhh… sure." Liam facepalmed. At that point, Petra, Olivia, and Axel joined them. Olivia was thinking the same thing, but she just rolls her eyes.

"What kinds of things do they say?"

"That you were missed."

"Really?"

"Well, it's more miss-ing… You have to read between the lines."

"Yes, yes you do. But what about you? Are you my friend?"

"Sure." 'That is not how you become friends, but alright.' was the thought that ran through both Liam and Jessie's minds.

"That's the best thing I've heard in _years_!" Soren exclaimed, "Admittedly, that's not a very high bar. I'll help you, because that is what friends do. And before I leave, I would like to give my friends a parting gift. The gift of song!"

"Oh boy." Liam whispered, looking through the keyhole.

"Gary may seem scary, but he's a swell guy.

Sally, dilly dallies, but gives her credit, she tries.

They might look the same to the untrained eye~!"

"Let it go!" Jessie cheered on the Architect, who just kept singing.

"But that's a lie, and so I say…"

"That's it, I'm going in. We've been out here for too long." Lukas told the others before barging in. Jessie turned around and Reuben gave an alarmed squeal. Liam followed with the rest of the group. "Wait, is that… Are you?" Lukas began, eyeing the orange-haired man standing just behind Jessie.

"Soren." Olivia spoke up.

"Woah." Axel was in awe. There wasn't a reason not to be. He's met every member of the Order of the Stone! Liam spots Lukas walking over next to Jessie and Lukas grabs her arm, pulling her away from Soren and next to him.

"Nice to meet you Soren." Petra stepped up, before coughing.

"You look terrible. And that jacket looks like it goes on him." Soren motioned to Liam when he came to his second thought. Petra tensed.

"Hey, whatever you three do, don't turn around." Liam whispered to Soren, Jessie, and Lukas, who all had their backs to the slender figure standing in the room. Guess what? They turned around. Two more appeared, and before they knew it, the whole place was getting invaded by Endermen. The whole group averted their eyes, while Soren just stared in shock before averting his eyes as well.

"They've never been inside before…" Soren whispered in disbelief.

"Look away." Jessie told anyone who wasn't.

"You've upset them, altered their behavior." Soren looked over at Jessie with a tone that read, 'Hey, you were trying to get my attention. I understand.' but a face that clearly showed, 'This is your fault.'

"Let's get out of here." Liam whispered, turning around and creeping out. The group followed, all of them out the door.


	29. Episode 3: Chapter 28

"I wasn't expecting so many house guests. There's no way I have enough seashell soaps for all of them!" Soren panicked. Liam flicked his ear.

"Keep quiet, or your organs will be seashell soaps for them!" he hissed.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Jessie asks, keeping her voice down.

"We come up with a plan. And not the usual we'll-come-up-with-a-plan-when-we-have-to-oh-wait-now-we-have-to kind of plan!" Lukas raised his voice a little, but Olivia shushed him.

"Let's break that fountain." Jessie motioned ahead of her. Liam remembered that the Endermen _hate_ water. "Back in the maze, when Lukas and I fell into the water, the Endermen didn't follow us." Jessie added, looking down at Lukas. Lukas agreed.

"Naturally, Endermen hate water. That's why the End is so dry. And why I have so many fountains here. We could force one of the fountains to overflow somehow!" Soren got the idea. "Jessie, you still have the suit on." he pointed at her.

"I see where he's going. You can weave your way through them and break the fountain." Liam nods at Jessie.

"Just when I thought I'd never have to smell this thing again." Jessie mumbled, pulling out the mask and putting it over her head again. She gave one last look to Lukas, who caught her eyes. He gave her an encouraging nod, and she creeped off like an Enderman.

"Good luck, dude." Liam heard from Axel, then, from Soren,

"We'll watch from here. Where it's, ah, safe." Jessie froze, before rolling her eyes and continuing. "Try not to die."

"We all will if you don't shut your mouth." Liam hissed, glaring at Soren. Soren glared back, but not for long. Petra noticed Liam didn't like Soren. At all. She put a hand on his shoulder and he felt tense, but loosened as soon as he noticed it was Petra. Jessie gave them all a look to be quiet as she just approached the fountain. Quickly breaking the fountain, Jessie got out of the way as the water spread, forcing the Endermen to the upper balcony.

"Come on, it's clear!" Jessie called, before looking toward the next fountain. As she went forth, making her way to the next fountain, the rest of the group made it to the next entrance. An Enderman suddenly appeared in front of Jessie, and she froze. The girl in the Enderman suit kept eye contact, however that was very challenging for her to do since she looked away from them most of her life. The Enderman bent over, and Liam kept an eye on Lukas so he wouldn't be jumping out there. It didn't attack Jessie. Instead, it just stood back up straight and walked away, leaving her to destroy the fountain. Jessie quickly broke the blocks as fast as lightning, forcing the Endermen to the balcony once again and the group came the rest of the way. They all rushed to the door, eager to get out of the place. Liam stopped them as soon as he heard the sound of Endermen communicating with their pointless growls and sneers. "What's the hold-up?" Jessie asks, taking up the rear.

"They're out there too." Liam answered, averting his eyes. He felt Jessie push through and her presence stood still next to him. "Anyone have any ideas?" Liam asks the group, who answered with silence.

"Are you kidding me? They're everywhere! How are we supposed to get through them?" Lukas asks.

"Hold on to me. I'll guide us through them." Jessie stepped ahead.

"If this is the only way we're going to make it back to the trap door…" Lukas didn't seem so giddy when he said that as he put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. Axel followed, then Olivia, and Soren held on.

"Get in front of me, Peets." Liam told the redhead behind him, stepping to the side once. Petra gave a nod and held onto Olivia, and Liam took up the rear. Jessie led them through, and from his left and right, Liam could hear the whoosh of Endermen teleporting. By his senses, he could definitely tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Maybe we should, uh, turn around." Jessie said in a panicked tone. "Or not." Liam noticed they were trapped on the bridge. There were Endermen in front of them and behind them, leaving them on the bridge. "This guy's right in my face!" Not a minute after she said that, and the Enderman screamed. All of them began to scream in unison, and they all knew they were in trouble.

"Jessie, help me break this fence!" Liam exclaimed over the screams, breaking formation and going over to the fence and quickly breaking some. Jessie broke the piece next to Liam's shortly after he broke his, and the two were the first to jump in. As they all swam to the surface, Soren saw the fountain, much larger than the one they had inside, and an idea popped into his mind.

"Oh! When I first constructed this place, I was worried about how flammable it was, building material and all. So I installed a fire suppression system to prevent the whole thing from going up in flames!" he looked over at Jessie. "You're the one with the Enderman suit. You just need to flick the lever on top of that building and the fountain will automatically overflow." Soren directed Jessie towards the top of the fountain, while Liam looked for Petra. She sprung up next to him, coughing.

"Petra, you okay?" Liam asks, moving some of her wet hair from her face.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." Petra swam off, and Liam followed. The water suddenly began to rise steadily, and Liam swam under, letting Petra stay in front of him. Before anyone knew it, they had to be swimming to the trap door. Everyone got back with ease, but Jessie must have noticed that she didn't see Petra or Liam go through the door. Liam motioned at her to go, that he got Petra. Liam swam forward, wrapping an arm around Petra and it felt like she had only gone limp. Liam let go of her and let her sink into the trapdoor. She had a tired look on her face as she went down.


	30. Episode 3: Chapter 29

Liam and Petra pratically flew out of the portal, both of them landing on the ground at around the same time. Liam grunts as he hit the ground.

"Ugh. I felt all of that." he playfully mocked Axel for the moment, who exclaimed,

"Hey!" as he glared at him. Liam quickly got up and went over to Petra, helping her up.

"You alright?" Liam asks, hearing the monsters groan in the background.

"I'm tired. But I can hold on a little longer." Petra held her forehead, just as Liam dodged an arrow. Reuben gave an alarmed squeal once the little piggy saw the monsters. A Skeleton has already notched an arrow and it was already soaring through the air, right at Olivia's face. She ducked, and the arrow lodged itself into Liam's shoulder. Liam grunts in pain, pushing Petra against the wall so no monster could reach them.

"Liam, you alright?" Lukas called over from the other side.

"I'm fine!" Liam called, yanking the arrow out of his shoulder and throwing it like a spear at a zombie that neared Soren. The arrow hit the zombie's green head, right between the eyes, and it fell right to the ground.

"Pretty sure that felt all of that." Soren nods in thanks at Liam, taking out a stone sword and taking down a zombie as the rest of the group followed Liam's lead. Moving right to the side where no skeleton could get them.

"Not that this isn't a ton of fun, but let's grab that Formidi-bomb and get out of here!" Jessie looked at Soren, taking down a zombie that came close to her hiding spot.

"One tiny problem about that- minuscule, really." Soren brought down a skeleton quickly. "I haven't built it yet!" Liam looked right at Lukas, who glared at Soren and gave everyone an 'I _told_ you so!' expression. Jessie, Petra, and Liam were the only ones that caught it.

"That's a _small_ problem?!" Liam exclaimed at Soren, protecting Petra behind him as he deflected some arrows.

"You must be that person who appreciates cool stuff for no reason." Soren turned his head to glare right back at Liam. Liam shook his head.

"Do you at least know the recipe?"

"Yes, that part is very much true! But we must concentrate on the task at hand, no? Alright, Jessie, on the wall over there is a lever. Throw it, now!" Soren called, and Jessie did exactly as told. She flicked the lever, and jack-o-lanterns dropped onto the pre-made Iron Golems. "Hold on to your socks- they're about to get blown off!" Soren announced, putting away his sword, as did Jessie and Liam. Reuben gave another alarmed squeal as the monsters were thrown around like rag dolls, ending their lives. Liam even ducked as a spider went flying over his head. He gulped. He could manage to hold off _one_ golem, but, what, ten? That was impossible.

"Quack." was all he could say after he ducked. The others didn't even smile at the joke. They were too busy, frozen in fear as they watched the golems take out every single bone and flesh that existed in the room.

"Uh, when they're done with the monsters, they won't come for us, right?" Jessie looks at Soren, really hoping he'd tell her that they wouldn't have to go back into the End.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll give you no answers."

"But-"

"Ask-me-no-questions!" Soren turned to her, before walking out to the room where they had all landed to get there. Liam led Petra as the Architect made hand motions to the golems. A few followed them out, while the others stayed in the room. Once in the small hallway where the group had arrived, Axel finally spoke up,

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jessie asks, looking around.

"All that stuff whispering, 'Take me, take me now.'" Axel grins, as Jessie walked ahead, taking her gloves off. Liam looked at all the tunnels that the items were being carried through. They were working faster and harder like students when the principal came into the room.

"I think it's saying, 'Olivia should take more than Axel.' Why? 'Because she's cooler.'"

"Look, guys, I know this is cool, but we just need the ingredients for the Formidi-bomb." Jessie turned to the group, and all was silent for a moment until Axel spoke up,

'The loot says you're wrong." He motioned towards the ground where there was a tunnel with loot flowing through.

"I'll just fetch the Super TNT. It's just up there." Soren's hand pointed upwards. There was a whole batch of chests up there. Liam's eyebrows raised, but they went down.

"And how are you gonna get up there?" Liam asks, an immensely tired Petra resting in his arms.

"I have my ways." Soren smirks, looking back at the small group as two of the iron golems came from the room. One lifted the other onto it's shoulder, as the second grasped the edge of the platform. Soren climbed up the golems as easily as one would climb a ladder. "Oh, and feel free to help yourselves. Just keep an eye out for the sulphur. We'll need it for the bomb." he added quickly, and Liam heard the rustling of feet and the opening of chests. Axel had clearly already started.

"Liam." Petra's voice startled him. He had completely forgotten about the redhead in his arms. "I need to rest." she told him. Liam got the message processed in his head, and led her over to a part of the room farther off from everyone else.

"You look horrible. But you're still beautiful as always." Liam smiles at her as he lied her down against a chest. The blonde himself sat down next to her. Petra mumbled a 'Shut up.' as she flicked his arm. Liam laughs, "It's the truth, Peets." Petra just shook her head, her eyes closed. She shifted and rested her head on Liam's shoulder. Lukas joined them, standing off to the side.

"Tired?" Lukas asks, looking to Petra.

"Very." Liam looks at his brother, answering Petra's question for her. Lukas sighs, turning his attention to Jessie, who was digging some sulphur from a chest.

"Dude, ask her." Liam poke Lukas's leg. Lukas looked down at Liam.

"What? Now?"

"Yes!"

"No, Liam! This really isn't a good time to ask." Lukas walks to the other side so Liam wouldn't poke him again. His back was now turned to Jessie, who was walking in their direction.

"Ask who what?" Jessie looks at Lukas, who jumped at least a block in the air before whirling around and spotting Jessie behind him.

"Jessie! I, uh, we were just talking, heh-" Lukas began stammering his words stumbling all over the place as his face went a bit red.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jessie shook her head, before directing her next words at the trio. "You all doing okay?"

"It's getting worse." Lukas sighs, looking down at Petra. He got out of the way so she could get a good view of Petra. Petra was so pale, her skin looked like it was snow. She was so weak, she could barely move her head.

"When we bomb that Wither Storm, this better go with it. The sickness, I mean." Liam jabbed his thumb at Petra, who still rested on his shoulder.

"Sure would be nice, huh?" Petra asks, looking up at Jessie with a grin.

"Makes sense, doesn't it?" Lukas looked down at Petra with a worried expression clear on his face. He still felt guilt for not helping.

"I had the same thought actually." Jessie gave him a worried glance, before letting it go and Lukas made a weak chuckle.

"Fingers crossed, right?"

"Fingers crossed." Jessie nods, before turning around and going off to check another chest. Liam smiles at her, before whispering,

"Toes too." as he looked towards Petra.

"You were teasing me about Jessie. And here you are, getting cuddly with Petra."

"You've had much more of a headstart than him, Lukas. Shoulda listened to my advice earlier when I traded you for that Nether Star." Petra pointed out. Lukas immediately blushed because he hadn't told Liam what happened before he arrived. As if just on cue…

"What happened?" Liam asks, a grin forming on his face. 'Uh oh.' Lukas thought. He knew that more teases would come with what he told him.

"Well, to build the beacon, you needed a Nether Star. Petra had one, but she travels a lot, so she doesn't exactly need one. She handed the Star over to me, for the rainbow beacon for the Ocelots. In exchange, I had to make things right with Jessie." Lukas paused, choosing his next words carefully before speaking again, "There was no way I'd be able to do it because I was always with the Ocelots. Aiden, Gill, and Maya are all great people, honestly. They just hate on Jessie, Axel, and Olivia because they think that just because we're competition means we don't need to be allies." The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I want to tell them to stop, but it'd be so much unlike me, and-"

"So tell them to stop."

"What?"

"You heard me, Lukas. You're the leader, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So tell them what to do. They can't just keep overpowering you like this."

"Liam, I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"Because not only will they be torturing Jessie; they'll be throwing insults at me too. And, with it 3 on 1, they could get me off the team."

"And if that happens, you can join me and Jack." Lukas looks at his brother, in shock.

"Y-you'd do that?"

"Anything for my brother." Liam gave a grin.


	31. Episode 3: Chapter 30

"Hey Soren?" Jessie called to the older man, who still stood atop the platform.

"Jesse?" Soren asks, turning from the chests and looking down at the dark-brown haired girl.

"I should have enough sulphur now." she reported, taking out a piece of sulphur as proof.

"Glad to hear it! And, apologies for not keeping this place as neat as I should. It's very embarrassing, admittedly." Soren's cheeks became a bright red as he jumped down. Olivia joined Jessie, standing right next to her as Soren pulled out a TNT that seemed to glow. "This is my Super TNT." Soren introduced, as if giving the cue for a dance team to come onstage in a talent show.

"Wait, I thought the Super TNT and the Formidi-bomb was the same thing!" Olivia exclaimed, as Axel got up.

"Come on." Lukas bade Liam and Petra before leaving the two. Liam was the first to get up, and Petra had enough energy to move forward and stand.

"You'll be alright, right?"

"I'll be fine, Li." Petra gave the blonde an encouraging smile as the two walked up.

"Of course not! They're two completely different words, aren't they?" Soren looked at Olivia.

"Let's build us a Formidi-bomb!" Jessie grins, before her expression changed to confusion. "Uh, how do we build one, exactly?" she asked, a bit embarrassed since no more than a minute ago, she was excited to build one.

"Quite simple, really. Super TNT in the middle, and sulphur all around!" Soren looked behind him, as if waiting for something to appear.

"Alright." Jessie reached to take the Super TNT from Soren, but he stepped back, taking the TNT with him.

"No no no," Soren shook his head, "The ingredients are highly unstable. Even putting themselves together is a risk!" Soren seemed to tremble a little, like he didn't want to be blown up right there. Don't we all, Soren?

"Well, at least we now have the ingredients for one. Progress!" Jessie gave the group a grin.

"And when we build it, we…" Soren began in a confused tone, looking around the group.

"We take down the Wither Storm once and for all." Liam smirked, then it was wiped right off his face when he heard a small _pop_ and spotted an Enderman behind Soren. The whole group looked away, including Reuben. Soren pocketed the Super TNT while he spoke,

"Exactly as I feared. With the End underwater, they'd be trying to escape!" Reuben oinked in fear. Soren glanced at the pig in front of him, and spotted the minecarts. "Of course, of course- to the minecarts, everyone!" he exclaimed, as Liam let Petra take off in front of him. He decided to take the rear and waited in his spot until everyone's feet had gotten the message. Liam got in the cart in between Axel and Lukas, and they began taking off down the rail, one by one and faster than ever. Liam heard an Enderman scream from behind him before the wall closed and trapped them in there for the moment.

The minecarts hit a creeper and everyone toppled onto the group. Liam got up, and took out his sword, beginning to fight the monsters that were coming at them. He didn't notice Magnus and Ellegaard fighting them off as well.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed when his eyes met the raging Wither Storm above him. It was much bigger than ever!

"There you are!" he heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"So glad you could make it!" another voice came. It was Magnus and Ellegaard. Jessie got her stone sword out and went to join the duet in fighting off the monsters. No one else noticed why the monsters were running away. "Could have used you earlier!" Magnus exclaimed as Soren hid behind Axel. "Showing up just in time to hold the trophy, eh?"

"Glad you're both okay!" Jessie exclaimed over the noises that were all lingering from the monsters and the Storm.

" _This_ is okay?!" Magnus asks, sweat beading his whole head and soaking the top of his eyemask as he continued fighting.

"What's going on!" Lukas demanded as the mobs raged on. He didn't notice a creeper coming up right behind Jessie and blowing her to his feet. Olivia was running away from a creeper, Axel was rushing up to take down some zombies with his bare hands and some techniques Liam had quickly taught him at some point on their journies. Lukas was looking around, frozen in place. Just like back at Gabriel's temple, shortly before he and Jessie were hit and knocked right back into the portal, like a bug against a swatter. He then noticed Jessie just getting up in front of him, and he knew she was okay because she just seemed to bounce right back up. Unlike Liam to Petra, he wasn't constantly worried about every blow Jessie took.

"Worry not about the monsters!" Lukas turned around to spot Soren. He was looking up in the sky.

"Worry about where they're running from!" Lukas finally spotted the Wither Storm, it's large figure taking over the skies.

"That thing got huge!" Axel exclaimed, coming back to the group.

"It's Formidi-Bomb time!" Jessie grins, ready to take down the Wither Storm once and for all when she heard Ellegaard speak up,

"Soren?" she asks, putting away her sword. Her face showed utter disbelief.

"It's him! It really is you!" Magnus had to contain himself from rushing up and pulling his old friend into a bear hug. As Soren walked forward, the man dressed in green put away his sword. Soren was somewhat down. Like he never wanted to see them. Like he never wanted to see any of them. Especially after such a long time, Soren must have felt embarrassed.

"Hello, old friends." Soren spoke at last, giving a smile that Magnus knew was one of his unsure ones. The Wither Storm let out a great roar, and Liam reunited with the rest.

"We better set off that bomb soon! My brain my be wrong, but that thing is taking in much more than it should as we speak!" Liam was wheezing a little, resting his hands on his knees. "We don't have much time anymore. I'll take in a group to distract the thing as you all make the choice of who will go and set of the bomb. Olivia, Axel, Lukas, you three, come on! Whoever's not going in for the kill, will be the second group. Do what you can to distract the Storm!"

"On it, Liam!" Axel grins, getting out the extra pink wool he had from the Death Bowl way back in Boom Town. Olivia joins him with some cobblestone, and Lukas quickly followed after the dark haired girl, snatching some wooden planks from his pockets.

"Wait, Liam!" The sound of Petra's voice stopped him and he turned around to see her rushing up to him. "Be careful. I don't need to lose you so soon." Liam just laughs.

"I'll be fine, Peets. Relax. I'll see you soon." he grins, giving her a quick hug. "And you looked amazing in my jacket." he spoke in a low voice into her ear before he pulled away and ran off to get a headstart on one of the distracting builds, as the trio were already finishing with the first. Almost instantly, the hard work was gone, sucked up through a tractor beam. Liam squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as his last thought was, 'Please let everyone be okay.'

 _Please._


	32. Episode 3: Chapter 31

Liam risked a glance to his right to spot Jessie now wearing Ellegaard's armor and rushing into battle with Petra, Magnus, Ellegaard, Soren, and last but not least, Reuben. Soren seemed to be speaking, because his lips were moving and Jessie was looking at him.

"Please be okay after all this." he heard Lukas mutter as his little brother kept building on. A bright purple tractor beam shone over them, and Liam sprung up, leaping through the air and tackling Lukas off of the build as it lifted their creation to the sky. The boys landed on the ground, hitting their backs pretty hard. Liam took no time to stand back up and he immediately pulled his brother with him.

"Come on, we can't give in now!" he called out to the other group. As Jessie was busy creating the bomb, a tractor beam shone right on her, disrupting her creation and lifting both the crafting table and herself into the air.

"Jessie!" Lukas shouted, but kept building on nonetheless. From his time with the Ocelots, he had learned not to be distracted as he builds on. He couldn't help but to worry. It was natural because he really cared for her. It wasn't a moment later when he heard her scream Ellegaard's name. His head snapped to her, and she was clearly more determined than ever as she set straight back to work with the bomb. A poof emerged in front of her, and she grabbed the Formidi-bomb.

"Lukas, I'm gonna need your help! Liam, Axel, you two as well!" Olivia called out to her friends as she pulled out a fishing rod. Axel quickly caught along, as well as the brothers. Olivia released the hook and it caught her, and Olivia pulled her to the ground as the bomb drifted towards the storm. Lukas was the second the grab the fishing rod, and begin to pull her down. By the time Jessie looked to see what was pulling her back, Liam and Axel had joined in, and Petra, Magnus, and Soren grabbed ahold of the rod. They all used their strength to at least not let Jessie go any higher than she was at the moment. Lukas was the one that gave it his all, and he wasn't any stronger than Axel and Liam combined. But he seemed to match the two, because he used a force that was unlike any other. The force of the love in his heart for Jessie. Liam and Petra both noticed, but dismissed the fact as quickly as it came to them.

"Yeahhh!" Jessie cheered, as the bomb flew right at the Storm. She was still floating about, dangerously close to the bomb. Any minute, it would go off, and possibly take her down with the Storm. A loud explosion filled through the air, and the shockwave sent the brunette flying back, right at the ground.

"I got her!" Lukas shouted, running as fast as he could and slid on the ground, right where she would land, and cushioned her fall. Lukas groaned. Jessie had hit him hard. Not only was Lukas in pain, but so was Jessie. She had groaned in unison with him.

"Sorry Lukas." she apologized, looking at him. She didn't realize how close their faces were until her chocolate brown eyes met with his ocean-blue ones. And they were only inches away.

"I, uh.. It's no problem, Jessie." Lukas gave her a quick smile as she got up and off of him. Jessie was still on her knees. She was dizzy, having gotten up much too fast for her brain and stomach to take control. Arms quickly wrapped around her before she fell and made her head worse than it already was.

"Relax, Jessie." she heard Liam speak in her ear as she was helped onto fours. She took her time, as the ground shook from the Wither Storm's tentacle dropping to the ground. "Take your time to recover." Lukas was also on his fours, trying not to throw up because Jessie's elbow had met with his stomach when she landed. By the time the two had fully recovered, the others circled them, on one knee with concerned faces. Everyone except Soren and Ellegaard. The sun was just setting, and the Wither Storm's defeated body cast shadows among the group. As creepy as it sounds, it was a beautiful sight. Everything was at peace, at last. Liam took the first real breath since the beginning of all this. He was relieved that the monster was gone, but hey, aren't we all?

"So that's it? It's over?" Axel asks. As a guy that just loved action, he hated to see it end, but it was actually quite fun as it lasted.

"I can't believe it's… actually _dead._ " Olivia had a grin spreading across her face as they all stood with Jessie and Lukas. Lukas turned to Jessie, grabbing her arm as he spoke. He was still breathless, but he managed to say,

"You did it, Jessie. You _actually_ did it!" The blonde felt like he wanted to kiss her out of happiness, because that was pretty much how all the stories end. There was always a happy ending. Yet, he had to do everything in his power not to leap forward and do so. Magnus laughs,

"Handled like a champ!" Magnus grins triumphiantly, pointing at Jessie after taking a few steps forward.

"I know it wasn't easy but…" Lukas began once again, yet Axel had cut him off.

"About time we got a real win!" Axel grins, referring to himself, Jessie, Olivia, and Reuben of course.

"I _did_ do it, didn't I?" Jessie seemed especially proud of herself. Just as Liam was stepping towards Petra, the pink piggy rushed right past his legs, giving happy oinks as he approached his owner. Jessie smiles, "Thanks, buddy." she looked down at the pig, scratching at his head.

"Not to put a damper in this party, but anyone seen Soren or Ellie?" Liam asks, looking around as he stood right next to Petra. As if it were perfect timing, Jessie looked to her right as Lukas and Axel walked off to look for them, and there they were. But something was wrong.

"Oh no…" Liam heard her whisper, before she ran off. Reuben gave an oink, and Liam rushed up. Soren was holding Ellegaard in his arms, and he could tell she was slowly dying. Jessie had knelt before her, Reuben at her side.

"You fought valiantly, my friend." Soren spoke in a solemn voice.

"You and I both know… my fight… is over…" she rasped with what strength and energy she had left before her eyes met Magnus's for a second. He seemed to be hunched over and in shock and in disbelief. Her eyes flashed at him before they met Jessie's.

"Stuff and nonsense… stuff and nonsense…" Soren muttered, shaking his head. He didn't want to believe any of this either. "We'll take care of you Ellegaard. Just stay strong."

"Jessie…" she looks up at the brunette kneeling in front of her. The dying Redstone Engineer noticed the armor was still on the younger woman in front of her. "My armor looks… good on you… I want you to keep it… Won't be much use to me anymore, admittedly..." Ellegaard looked up at her friend of only a few days when a wave of pain washed over her again and she grunts, her eyes meeting the ground.

"Please don't say such things!" Soren seemed to hold her closer to him, and instantly, Magnus seemed to get jealous. He wanted to be the one holding her, but he stood planted on the spot right behind Jessie.

"Jessie knows I'm right." Ellegaard glanced at Soren, before directing her gaze back at Jessie.

"Thank you, Ellegaard, for everything." Liam looked down, and instantly, Petra pulled him into a comforting hug. Her grip around his neck was tight as she held him close, but he held her closer, his eyes closed. He never liked watching peoples' lives slip right through their grasp as easy as one's hand would slip from a wet surface as they hung over a huge drop.

"I'm just glad… I got to… go on one last adventure." Ellegaard's gaze met Magnus's again. His eyes clearly read, 'Please, not now, Ellie…' "Sorry that I.. had to take off a little… early…" Ellie squeezed her eyes shut and her face scrunched up a little. Magnus never wanted to see her in this much pain since after the incident, way back when the whole group was together, when they weren't torn apart… "At least I got to be a real hero, huh, Soren?" she spoke to the Architect holding her. Liam removed his head from Petra's shoulder and looked at what Ellegaard had hesitated for. People were walking from the dead Wither Storm, many of them needing help.

"All those people… They're alive, the Wither Storm didn't kill them!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You must help… those people… All of you…"

"I'm not going anywhere… Not without you." Jessie took Ellegaard's hand. Seconds later, her eyes closed and she drifted into a deep sleep, never to awaken again. Her hand slid from Jessie's grasp. Magnus stepped forward, and right here is the very moment where his heart just split in half. The woman he liked, no, the woman he _loves_ and has loved since they became best friends, is gone. Just like that.

"Come on, Reuben, we've got a job to do." Jessie stood with a determined expression on her face.

"You all help the survivors. I need to help those who could still be trapped." Jessie told the group as she took the lead. Liam was the first to step up and help a young girl with a deep gash on her arm. As Jessie went in with Reuben to help and the others spread out to help those who couldn't help themselves.

"Liam?" An all-too familiar voice asked.

"Jack?" Liam mutters, standing up after helping a woman with a bloody nose.

"Liam, holy crap!" The blonde looks ahead and sees his best friend running right at him with a wolf barking.

"Jack! Lupin!" Liam broke out into a grin, despite the loss he just witnessed and his best friend enveloped him in a hug.

"You didn't die."

"Well neither did you, bud. And this time, stay with me." Liam smiles at his best friend. Jack's hair was messed up, going all over the place and he looked like he just rolled around in mud overall. So did Lupin. Liam knelt down to the wolf and pet it's head. Lupin barked happily, and leaped up on Liam, who held him up. "You both look horrible." Liam chuckles at his two friends.

"Hey, you've just defeated a Wither Storm. You should see how you look."

"Ha, ha. Help me, here, man. Lupin, cheer up the children that come by, alright boy?" The dog gave an excited bark, happy to be back in action.

"Say, what's up with the redhead over there? She your girlfriend or something?" Jack asks Liam, motioning over to Petra. Petra's cheeks turned a little red to spot Liam staring at her and she gave a little wave as she rested up against a tree.

"Will be. She's infected with Wither. I don't think the death of the Storm took away the Sickness too." Liam sighs.

"We need to get your girl some milk."

"Do you happen to have a bucket on you?" Liam asks Jack, helping calm down an elder at the same time.

"No. All I have is some fence, a bed, and somehow, a chest. Oh, and my sword, of course. But I get the feeling it's gonna go down soon." Jack shrugs, shaking his head. He tried to flatten down his puffed-up hair by running a hand through it many times, but it did him no good. Instead of straight hair that covered his eyes a bit that he always had, he now had _crazy_ spiky hair that just stuck all over the place. He could only get it to flatten down a little, but there was no luck in getting it back the way it used to be. Liam couldn't help but to admit that Jack looked better like that. The ground shook, and he heard Jessie's cries for help.

"What the-" Liam began, but went speechless immediately when the Wither Storm's tentacles began moving and the body began to levitate once more. Instead of one huge Storm, it was now separated into 3. The Formidi-bomb hadn't killed it, it had only made matters worse than they were. A deafening roar emitted, and the survivors took cover in the cave. Many ran, not wanting to get sucked up into the hell they were in for the past few weeks. In the distance, from where Liam stood his ground, he could see Lukas helping up a young woman and telling her to run. Lukas looked around frantically, trying to find Jessie. His blue eyes spotted the bright red armor on Jessie, and immediately he spotted Gabriel next to her, his dark armor shining in the evening sunlight. This wasn't good. This was very bad.

This was _far_ from a happy ending.


	33. Episode 4: Chapter 32

Three bright purple tractor beams searched the land, hungry for more. The people screamed, and Lupin just barked at the thing endlessly.

"Lupin!" shouted Liam, whistling. The wolf stopped barking and ran right over to his two owners.

"Dude, we better run! We just can't get sucked up into that thing; it was awful.." Jack whispered his last few words. People ACTUALLY died inside the Storm, and he watched some innocent beings suffer. Liam's feet suddenly got the message and he turned around.

"Let's go, what are we waiting for?!" Liam shouted at his friends, who also began to run. He then realized Lukas and Petra, and stopped in his tracks, looking around him. People were screaming in fear as they passed right by him, and the Wither was already devouring trees and other buildings. It got Ellegaard's body as well. "Petra! Lukas!" he called out over the swarm of people.

"Liam, what are you doing!"

"I have to find Petra and my brother!" At that point, the swarm of screaming civilians have passed, and he spotted Lukas running alongside Jessie with Reuben and… Gabriel? 'Gabriel was alive?' Liam shook his head. Now was no time to ponder. The monster was on the loose and it was on their tails. "Just go, Jack! Get out of here!"

"I ain't leavin' without you!" Jack shouted over the WIther's roars and the screams descending behind them. Liam's eyes scanned the treeline, and spotted Axel helping Petra through. Jessie was calling out to him to hurry, but it was the fastest the two could go. Jack, Liam, and Lupin all rush right up to Jessie.

"I'll take care of Petra, Axel!" Liam called, still running up towards them. He stopped in front of the redhead, turned around, and bent down.

"You really think this'll work?" Petra asks, getting on nonetheless.

"Did it for Jack once when he injured his leg and we were being mobbed." Liam replied, shifting her up higher. "Hold on tight." he warned before he and Axel both ran. "I won't be able to do this forever, you know! Someone think of something!" the blonde called out to the others who had also began to run. A horse's neigh echoed through the air from their right.

"Everyone, hop on!" Jessie's voice rang through the air, and she immediately mounted the white stallion.

"Jessie, take Petra. Lukas will get Gabriel, I got Jack, Soren and Magnus, Axel and Olivia." Liam let Petra off right where Jessie was with her horse. Everyone got into their designated pairs, and Reuben was quickly lifted by Axel before he mounted his horse. Lupin was told to run alongside the group by Jack. Before anyone and everyone knew it, they were on the ride, away from the Storm.

"Come on!" Liam called out, just as Lupin ran along. It was no shock he could keep up with the horses.

"You got this, cowboy!" Jack cheered on his friend, his own sword out and knocking the zombies and spiders off their course.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" Jessie called out, her eyes fixated on the path in front of her. Axel screamed, and she risked a glance over to him.

"I looked!" he told her.

"Follow us! I know someplace we can hide out!" Liam called out to the group, before flicking the reins and taking the lead. A clear sign that their Storm was coming upon them was their bright tractor beams, flashing in every direction. They were almost as bright as the lights on the amulet. Almost. Liam steered his horse towards the mountains, whereas it would take the Wither a longer time to devour the land; therefore, it would give the group enough time to recover and a chance to shake it from their tails.

"It's gaining on us!" Lukas called out in a panicked tone, but kept his cool. Like he had one anyway.

"You could use a little practice!" Petra exclaimed at Jessie. Liam lets out a short and quick sigh before slowing down to Jessie's pace.

"Jessie, tighten your grip on the reins, and don't sit on the saddle so often! Raise yourself a little!" Jack gave the girl some tips to use, Liam demonstrating for the two of them. Jessie did as told, and Soren, Olivia, and Lukas followed suit, as the message had reached them all.

"Hi-yah!" Liam exclaimed, giving the reins a powerful flick and the horse took off, faster than ever! Liam glanced back to see the others weren't far behind, proving the tips Jack gave them worked. As they weren't all in the mountains yet, the Wither Storm still kept up with them. It took some land in their path.

"Watch out!" Petra called ahead, and Liam gulped. He had no problem _riding_ , but he did have a slight problem with the jumping-over-things part.

"Liam, listen to me, just pull on the reins when I tell you." Liam heard Jack behind him.

"But won't that make the horse-"

"Shut up, no buts, they're for your backside." Jack snapped, and Liam kept silent, waiting for Jack's signal to pull the reins. "Now!" he called. Liam pulled the reins and the horse jumped over the crevice that was now formed.

"You just screamed in my ear!"

"Sorry!" Liam rolls his eyes, and kept going into the mountains. A bridge was up ahead. The blonde took a glance back, to see that everyone had made it over the crevice. Endermen began to appear left and right, and Liam's jaw dropped. The slender, dark skinned creatures weren't paying any attention to the humans on their horses. In fact, they were concentrated on the Wither Storm chasing them!

"There!" Liam heard from his right as Jessie caught up next to him with Petra on her back. "We need to cross that bridge!" she called out to the group, pointing ahead. Just on cue, one of the Wither's exploding skulls destroyed the bridge, and Liam pulled on the reins. His dark brown stallion came to a halt, and Lupin was by the horse's side.

"Liam, don't look up!" Lukas called from behind them. Liam, being Liam, looked up to meet the bright purple eyes of an Enderman. Liam's eyes widened, and he thought he was going to die right here, on the back of this horse. Just before the Enderman could react to Liam, the Wither picked it right up in it's tractor beams. Liam looked behind him at the Storm. The black cloud wasn't far, but the astonishing part was the Endermen. The black figures weren't working with the Wither Storm as he had expected; however, they were taking it apart!

"Am I seeing Endermen attack a Wither Storm?" Jack asks in awe and in disbelief.

"Endermen move blocks. It's what they do." Soren replied, his arms still around Magnus's waist as the whole group turned around to watch the Endermen. Liam and Jack were the first to snap out of it to re-build the bridge.

"Come on, Jesse!" The two boys heard Olivia call. She was getting off of her horse and Axel was following suit, dropping Reuben by his side. The little piggy landed easily, giving an oink to his owner. Liam and Jack were already off of their horses, the blonde boy taking out some cobblestone and handing it over to Jack before grabbing some wood for himself.

"We gotta build a new bridge, like, right now!" Axel called, just as his female friend jumped off of her horse. Magnus joined them, as well as Lukas. Gabriel and Petra both stayed on their horse. Gabriel had no clue about anything at the moment, and Petra didn't like feeling so useless. She knew she had to accept it, of course. Liam noticed Soren was just hanging around at the beginning of the bridge, doing details. Liam face-palmed and sighs. 'What is going _on_ in that man's mind?' he asked himself. First the Endermen, then the failure, now this. Liam was the first back onto his horse, and he felt Jack climb up behind him. Jessie was next to him with Petra behind her on their white stallion.

"You said you knew a place we could hide out?" Jessie asks Liam, who nods. "Everyone; follow Liam!" the brunette called out the group.

"Alright, just get us out of here!" Magnus called back, and Liam's pulled on the reins, making Liam's horse rear up and taking off through the mountains as fast as lightning. The others followed closely behind, wanting to escape the Wither's clutches and find another way to take the beast down.


	34. Episode 4: Chapter 33

Jack pointed up a mountain, towards a hollow cave where torches were already placed and making the place glow faintly in the darkness.

"Right up there!" he called back to the group.

"Horses can't climb, dimwit!" Olivia glared at the dark-headed boy.

"We've got that covered!" Jack glared right back. Liam couldn't help but to chuckle. He already knew his friend was going to end up with the smarts. The two boys led their group through a small path, where they let the horses slow down.

"Honestly, Olivia, if you really think I'm that dumb-" Jack cut himself off, chuckling a little. "I think you should try getting to know me first before calling me-"

"You're still a dimwit." Olivia shook her head, rolling her eyes as she did so. Liam looked behind him to see Petra, resting her head on Jessie's shoulder sleepily. Liam reached over and rubbed her back soothingly.

"We're safe now." he encouraged everyone just as they arrived to their location. Jack took out his sword, going inside to check for monsters. One can never be too sure.

"Clear!" he exclaimed to his new friends standing outside.

"Hey, Liam." Jessie hissed at the blonde as he was dismounting his horse. Liam held up a finger, and let Jack take his horse in before he went to Jessie's.

"What's up?"

"I think you should carry Petra in. I don't know if she's _really_ weak or asleep, but…" Jessie trailed off, hoping Liam got the point.

"Yeah, of course. Just lean her over to this side of the horse and she'll fall onto me." Liam nods, giving Jessie a small smile as he got ready to catch Petra. They were quite lucky, as Liam almost dropped her when she fell. Liam shifted Petra, so she was comfortable in his arms. The area was snowing lightly, and he smiles as some of the white flakes landed in her hair. Petra's warm breath came out in short waves against Liam's neck, her arms crossed and resting on her stomach. Liam's strong arms withheld her in his firm grip; one was underneath her knees, holding her legs up and the other was around her mid-back. She seemed to hunch over and her forehead seemed to be buried in the crease of Liam's neck. Liam sighs, letting her rest. "Jack, can you get the bed for the Petra?" he told his friend as he walked in. Jessie had hung back to take a look at the view.

"Sure." His friend grins, getting the bed from his pocket. Jack set it down and Liam kneeled next to it. He gently placed Petra on the bed. Lupin jumped up onto the bed and curled into a ball, tucked into Petra's stomach. Liam smiles at his loyal companion, ruffling his fur before averting his eyes to the cozied redhead. The young man with blonde hair tucked a strand of her brilliant red hair behind her ear before standing up. Jessie's footsteps echoed through the hollow cave as she came in, panting.

"We made it. We actually freaking made it." She sounded exasperated. Rushed.

"Jessie, Gabriel was saying some pretty weird stuff back on the horse." Lukas's gaze went right from Jessie and over to the Warrior. Liam joined the duo, and noticed Gabriel's eyes were a pink-purple.

"He must've lost his memory. Amnesia, probably. Eyes are purple, color of the Storm. Just like with Petra, the Wither must have hit him hard." Liam shook his head.

"Ellegaard said he was still alive after we gave her your news. That he was dead." Lukas looked at Liam, who looked down in regret. "Looks like she was right."

"I can't believe I underestimated the Warrior." Liam mutters to himself under his breath. He felt guilty. Ellegaard was right, but she wasn't here anymore to say, 'I told you so.'

"Guys." Jessie finally spoke, just as Lukas was about to say something. "I'll go talk to him." She walked off towards Gabriel. Lukas took the step forward and gave his brother a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Liam?" he asks, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah- No- I don't know anymore Lukas." Liam sighs, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall nearby.

"Come on, looks like Petra's awake." Liam looked over to the bed where Petra was lying down to find she was being helped into a seating position by Axel. The redhead gave the brothers a short smile as they walked over. Liam took a seat next to Petra.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" he asks, and a sigh left her lips.

"I'll be fine." Petra shook her head. Liam rubbed her back in circles, comforting her. The small group kept quiet after her answer, and they ended up listening in on the others' conversation.

"Oh man, Ellie! For a second," Liam heard Magnus sigh, "I almost managed to forget."

"You talking about Ellegaard over there?" Lukas asks over.

"I just can't believe she's gone. Doesn't feel real." Olivia shook her head, a comforting hand on Petra's back as she spoke.

"How? How could this have happened?" Soren asks, both in anger and in despair. He obviously seemed like he would burst any moment.

"Soren, calm down-" Liam began, but the orange-headed Architect turned to him.

"Calm down? Calm _down?_ We haven't only lost a friend, but a member of the Order of the Stone."

"Soren, she'd want us to keep fighting, no matter what." Jessie puts her hands on her waist in an attempt to take over Soren's anger. Olivia, knowing Ellegaard, beat Magnus to it.

"In fact, she'd tell us we _had_ to!"

"You're right, she would." Magnus agreed, giving everyone an encouraging smile, something he hasn't given out in a long time. It gave no effect to his friend, though, who let out a growl of frustration.

"Being emotional is getting us nowhere!" Soren exclaimed, and Jack stood up to him.

"Neither is your raging anger, Soren." Jack sighs, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Ellegaard may be gone, but she's still here with us, you know. I can definitely tell she'd be slapping you instead of Magnus if she could." Magnus couldn't help but to snicker.

"Out of all the times we've fought, she never ended up actually hitting me. Sure, she broke Soren's precious glass ocelot once-"

"WHAT?!"

"-but it was still fun as it is." A small chuckle rushed through the room, lightening the mood a little, but it immediately went back to it's original level when Soren asked the dreaded question,

"What I want to know is, what happened out there? Why is that thing still alive? My instructions were quite simple; what could have possibly gone wrong?"

"Your Formidi-bomb wasn't strong enough; all it could do was rip the storm apart. I saw the Command Block, and there wasn't a sole dent in it!" Jessie shot back, getting angry with Soren's anger.

"So the Command Block is still out there?" Soren asks in disbelief.

"Of course it is!"

"Well great! And to make matters worse, we've gone from one Wither Storm- to three!" Soren turned around and walked away from Jessie, whereas they were pratically spitting in one another's faces'. "Our plan was a total failure! I should've thrown that thing into an abyss. Why haven't I destroyed that cursed block ages ago?" Soren muttered under his breath. Liam's head snapped to where Soren was pacing, going around and around in circles. 'He had the block from before all this?' Liam asks himself, and looked up at Lukas, hoping he had heard the same words he did.

"So the Command Block is controlling all three Wither Storms?" Jessie asks.

"Why are you asking me?!" Soren shot back, his hands on his waist. "Am I expected to know everything in the universe?" Soren sighs at last. "I need a moment to think." he said, before walking out of the chilly hollow cave. Lukas began after Soren, but realized it was going to be no use and stopped.

"Is he always like this?" Gabriel asked Magnus, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You have _no_ idea." Magnus's eyes were wider than normal. Soren never went this far in his rants. Gabriel turned back to Lukas, whose back was facing him.

"That jacket. I recognize it!" Gabriel felt proud on the inside for being able to remember _something._

"You do?" Liam asks, looked over at Lukas. Lukas seemed to have the same thoughts.

"Lukas _always_ wears that jacket." Jessie pointed out.

"No, there were other people wearing it." Gabriel looked at Jesse. "When I was thrown from the monster…"

"Wait, so that means..." Jessie began and looked to Lukas, waiting for his reaction first. All he had was wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Liam didn't move from his spot next to Petra, although he did stop rubbing her back.

"Ugh… It hurts just to think about it…" Gabriel put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temple with his thumb. Magnus noticed Gabriel having a bit of a hard time and walked up next to his friend.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, bud." Magnus turned Gabriel around and began to walk him back to the corner where they came from. Liam left Lukas and Jessie alone, turning his attention back to the redhead next to him. Petra was hunched over, shaking as she squeezed her eyes shut. Olivia walked towards Liam and whispered,

"She's even worse. I don't know what to do." Liam just shook his head with a sigh.

"We're out of options. She has to stay here." Liam told the small group he was with.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're talking about over there." Petra looked at Liam. Liam felt pained by the look she gave him. It was a mix between hurt and determination.

"Petra, you're too sick, you must stay here where you can be safe." Liam took his seat on the bed again.

"No, I'm fi-" Petra was suddenly interrupted by a fit of coughs before Jessie walked over.

"You feeling any better?" Jessie asks, sounding almost hesitant to say those words. It's like she knew the answer, but she wanted Petra to confirm it.

" _Better_ is relative. If I stay very still and don't move…. or even breathe… it's almost bearable." Petra sighs, closing her eyes. Even the dim lighting of the cave was too much, as it felt like a hundred needles were stabbing her eyes.

"Man," Axel groans, "If it weren't for Ivor, she wouldn't be like this." Axel glared at the stone floor, as if wanting to bash Ivor's head on the hard surface a million times.

"No kidding." Olivia added.

"That's not entirely true." Petra began, looking up at them.

"Petra-" Liam began, getting into a comfortable seating position so he was turned in her direction.

"Sure, Ivor built the Wither, but he couldn't've done it without the skull I gave him."

"Petra, don't blame yourself. You had no clue that was going to happen if you had made that deal." Liam's hand was on her upper back, rubbing in small circles.

"I agree with Liam. There's no way you could've known." Jessie gave a look of sympathy in Petra's way.

"I'm still gonna do everything I can to take him down." Petra looked at Liam in the eyes. Liam only shook his head.

"All you can do is sit here, Petra. You're not going anywhere." Liam looked up to see Lukas nowhere in sight. "Where'd Lukas go?" he asks Jessie.

"Gone off to find his friends." Jessie answered. _Without a goodbye._ Liam thought, and his eyes met the ground for a split second before he felt Petra lean on him. Liam took a moment or two to realize she wanted his comfort. Therefore, he wraps his arms around her in an embrace that was along the lines of gentle and protective. His chin rested on her head, and he sensed her closing her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Petra. I'll see if Jack and Lupin can stay here and care for you."

"I don't need to be babied."

"Petra, relax. I'll take care of you." Jack sat down nearby. Petra couldn't say anything but

"Thank you. All of you." Petra mumbled, and Liam rubbed her arm in comfort. She slowly fell limp, but Liam still held on. He held on to her just as much as he will hold on to life for her. He will come back for her.


	35. Episode 4: Chapter 34

"I need some fresh air." Jack stood up suddenly.

"Well, after being in that storm, that's understandable. Go ahead." Liam gave his friend a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your girlfriend."

"Jack!" Liam glared, but the black-haired boy was already gone.

"Still aren't together?" Olivia asks, raising an eyebrow. Liam sighs.

"This honestly isn't the time to talk about that, Olivia." Petra woke up a little, and Liam's face turned red. _Was she seriously listening the whole time?_ he thought.

"Alright, alright, I was just wondering." Olivia gave Petra a teasing grin. Axel opened his mouth to add something to Olivia's comment, but there was a loud shout from Jack, outside.

"WHAT THE HELL." the group heard. Liam's eyebrows furrowed, and he released Petra, standing up and going outside. About to scold Jack for waking Petra completely, Liam's eyes met the towering Wither Storm.

"What the hell indeed." his eyes widened. The Storm had most definitely gotten much larger than the last time the group was practically at war with it. 'It' was now 'them' because it was tripled.

"How did it find us so fast?" Petra asks in disbelief, coming up next to Liam. She stumbled, but the blond instantly caught her.

"You honestly shouldn't be out here." Liam tells her, releasing his arms from around her waist and stepping in front of her protectively.

"I wanted to see what was going on." Petra spoke just as the others came out

"We're not safe anywhere, are we?" Jack asks hesitantly, shaking his head.

"Well, we can't stand around and wait for it to actually find us." Olivia pointed out, looking around for Jessie. Jessie led the group, so therefore, she should make the choice of what they should do. Liam had the same idea and found her before Olivia did. Behind her stood Soren and Ivor. Almost immediately, Liam felt the urge to tackle Ivor, but he then remembered what Ivor had told him in the Nether. Liam wanted to ask him about it, he so desperately wanted to know. Yet, Liam let Jessie speak.

"Guys, there's a reason it's been following us." she began, making the others turn at her presence. "Ivor says it's because of the amulet that Gabriel-" Jessie was trying to put it in a way that no one would think of Ivor differently, but Magnus had other ideas.

"Ivor! It _is_ you!" The shorty stomped right up, getting in Ivor's face.

"Good to see you too, Magnus." Ivor sighed, clearly taller than the bald Rogue.

"Hello, my name is Gabriel." Gabriel held his hand out to shake. Liam facepalmed, closing his eyes.

"Somebody pinch me." Ivor grinned nervously, glancing at Soren. iam decided to ask about their 'moment' in the Nether later.

"Anyway…" Jessie began slowly, pulling the amulet from her pocket before she continued, "Ivor figured out that the Wither Storms are drawn to the amulet. So we gotta lure them to Soren's fortress where the Endermen will pick it down block by block. Meanwhile, we gotta find out a way to get to Soren's fortress us an enchanted super-weapon to destroy the command block."

"You figure that all out just now?" Olivia asks in disbelief. Pratically the smartest of anyone now, it was no surprise that she was surprised. Ivor let out a sigh.

"The point is, we aren't safe here. We need to get moving." Ivor spoke at last, walking up to Liam. "And yes, Liam, I'll explain myself." Ivor whispered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Not as long as we have that amulet." the man continued his way towards Jessie, motioning to the amulet as he spoke. Jesse held it up, the blue, green, and white beams glowing brightly in the twilight of night. Even the dark blue one in the middle was faintly glowing too. Liam and Jack didn't know that Ivor used to be a member of the Order of the Stone. Liam would question it later, and now honestly wasn't the time.

"I'll take it." Axel volunteered, grabbing the amulet. Jessie still held tight to it, and Liam had a short flashback as he remembered what happened the last time someone grabbed for the amulet. Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair. Luckily, for Axel, Jessie didn't try to tug it from his grip. Instead, she just kept holding tight, like it was her lifeline.

"Can you do it?" Olivia asks, hesitantly as Jessie let go.

"I can, and I have to." Axel looked at her, clearly determined.

"But you could be killed!" Olivia protested, concerned for her friend. He may be dumb, he may be a jerk, but he was still their friend.

"Axel, there's no way I can let you do that." Jessie shook her head.

"You don't understand, I'm not _asking._ " Axel sighed, and Liam stepped up.

"Jessie, I'm not trying to sign Axel a death wish to get revenge for what happened to me, but I think the big guy can do it." Liam grins at Axel, punching his shoulder.

"Thanks, Liam. Jessie, come on, I can do this. I thought you'd trust me by now." Axel gave his old pal a grin, pocketing the amulet as he spoke. "You all just go and make that super-weapon, and I'll meet you right back at Soren's fortress." Axel crossed his arms.

"Axel shouldn't have to do this alone. I'm going with him." Magnus volunteered almost immediately, walking up to the younger Rogue.

"And on the way, maybe you can teach him how to be a better Rogue." Liam teased, and Axel just rolls his eyes. Ever since the incident, Liam and Axel have most definitely gotten along much better.

"I've decided to stick by Jessie. I pledged to help, and that is what I must do." Gabriel walked right over to Jessie, and Liam followed.

"You don't know how much Lukas cares for Jessie, so I'm going with her to protect her."

"But I don't need-"

"Butts are for sitting, Jessie." Liam chuckles, draping his arm over her shoulder. "My brother is out there, searching on for his friends."

"Then do this… for him." Soren nods at Liam, who gave an encouraging smile.

"For Lukas." Liam repeated, removing his arm from hanging around Jessie's shoulders and going over to Petra. "Come on, let's get you back in the cave." Petra followed him into the cave, and sat on the bed, relaxing immediately as she rested her head on the white pillow. "Man, how much I wish to be in your place right now." Liam sighs, taking a seat on the bed near Petra's waist. He props his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands.

"Don't say th-" Petra began, and was interrupted by a fit of coughs almost immediately. She groans, holding her stomach. The coughs hurt her more than anything, making her body shake. She closes her eyes and sighs as the pain subdues. Liam took her hand, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"You'll be fine, Petra. Jack and Lupin will take good care of you, I'm sure." Petra chuckled, re-opening her eyes and added,

"You have _very_ bad aim, you know."

"What?" Liam asks, his face still hovering above her own and cocked an eyebrow. Their lips were only inches away from each other, and the faint glow of the torches made it a bit more… hmm, how to put it?.. Romantic.

"You're supposed to do it like this." Petra leaned up and, gently, placed her lips on his. Liam was frozen for a moment, maybe two, until he jumped to action at last, kissing back and cupping her cheek with his left hand, as his right was still holding Petra's hand. His eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. Someone may have walked in on them, but neither Liam nor Petra cared. They've never actually got to kiss. The two have once before, but it didn't last as long before Lukas came right in and ruined the moment. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds when an audible gasp sounded. Liam jumped, obviously started and sat up, his face turning a bit red as he noticed Jessie standing there.

"Nooooooooo wayyyyy." she droned, just as Liam began to scratch the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. "Petra, Liam, holy crap, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, heh, Lukas knew, but he-"

"You two are so so so sooooo adorable!" Jessie squealed, unable to hold in her excitement. Liam looked at Petra and a grin tugged at his lips.

"Come on, Jessie, let's get going." he chuckled, kissing Petra's cheek before leaving the small cave.

"What took you so long? Axel and Magnus already left."

"Well, Liam was-"

"Why don't we get going and maybe Jessie can fangirl over it along the way?" Liam asks, getting on his horse. He didn't not like the fact that everyone would know now; he just usually didn't like the teasing.

"Yeah, right, lover boy." Jack rolled his eyes, a smirk clear on his face. Liam glared at his friend playfully, and Lupin barked. Jessie mounted her horse, Reuben right behind her.

"Everyone, take care of yourselves now." she gave the group an encouraging smile. Jessie's group, headed for Ivor's lab, filed from the the small clearing in front of the cave and they were off.


	36. Episode 4: Chapter 35

The whole group traveled through complete biomes in immense silence before Liam made his horse pick up the pace and rode over next to Ivor.

"Hey, Ivor, uh, I think this is yours." Liam told him, taking out the small amulet that Ivor had given him in the Nether.

"Used it wisely, I presume?"

"I did, actually. Got separated and used that to find my way back. Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome." Ivor nods, looking ahead. Liam was still very curious. He had a small idea of what was going on between Ivor and his father.

"Ivor, uh, you mentioned giving my father a Forgetting Potion."

"I've done that for him, as well as countless other things, and not once has he paid me back." Ivor hissed. _Well, he's a bit touchy on that topic._ Liam thought.

"What else has he done?"

"He and this guy, Nathan or Neil or something like that, show up at Endercon and they want something from me."

"Woah, what? My dad was at Endercon? With Noah?"

"Yeah, he was there with Noah. They said they saw you with Lukas, trying to get his memory back, but as I can clearly see now, they never got the chance to really take you down. Which meant that selling that sword was useless this whole time."

"Sword? What sword?" Ivor let out a sigh of exasperation.

"You just don't stop asking questions, do you?" Liam couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle as he shrugged. "He wanted a sword so he could kill you for good."

"Ha. No surprise there."

"I agree, actually. Your dad, Noah, and I, we were all childhood friends before the Order was formed. Noah went crazy because he thought he was supposed to be married to Kelly, your mother, but instead, your dad took her from him. I was never a part of that rivalry, but it was the first thing that would tear our friendship apart."

"My mom… Do you know if she's alive?"

"She is, actually. They never told me where they had her. I wanted to go save her not for myself, but for the fact that she was like a younger sister to me. I know she's alive right now, Liam. We'll find her soon."

"But what about Noah and my dad?" Liam asks. Ivor hesitated.

"I think they've done enough damage to others." Ivor spoke at last, looking at Liam. Liam took a moment to let it sink in. He would have to kill his own father. Holy… crap. Liam's horse whinnied a bit before they entered a winter biome.

Ivor rested peacefully through halfway of the biome and Liam decided to leave him alone and went up next to Jessie.

"Hey, Liam, you weren't joking when you said that you wanted to protect me for Lukas?"

"Nope. And there's no way I'm not letting you wiggle your way out of that one." Jessie playfully groaned, which made Liam laugh.

"Now I know why Lukas likes you so much." he blurted. Jessie looked at him, concerned, before he realized what he had said. "Uh… whoops."

"Lukas likes me?" Jessie asks in a hesitant voice. Reuben's happy oinks could be heard behind her.

"Yeah, but please don't hate him for it. I-I honestly didn't mean to say that!" Liam met her chocolate brown eyes that Lukas often called beautiful.

"He has cute hair." she said suddenly. Liam's eyebrows raised, and he looked at Jessie.

"You like him." Liam muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Holy crap."

"I've actually liked him since we first met at the first Endercon Building Competition."

"Really?" Liam asks, looking at her.

"Really. His friends were always jerks. I'm surprised he's stuck by them all these years."

"Huh. Well, I mean, Maya's jealous of you and Olivia, actually."

"How do you know that?"

"Lukas assumed it first, not me. He said that something happened with some childhood friends of hers, and she's basically taking it out on you. Gil's just there. Aiden's probably protecting Lukas from you being jerks back. That was how the Ocelots formed, actually."

"Four broken people to make a squad that pratically overpowers others? I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one."

"Three, actually. Gil's just there, remember. I honestly don't know either. I know Lukas wants to tell them to stop, but letting him go save his friends' lives is enough to let them know that you care. Wait, you care, right?"

"Yeah, I care. I care about everyone being safe and everything and-" Jessie heaved a sigh, "It's so exhausting, trying to save the world."

"Hey, it's gonna pay off after we _do_ save the world." Liam pat Jessie's shoulder, and just like that, the conversation ended. Jessie's gaze fell over on Ivor, as did Liam's, and Soren saw them.

"What?" he asks, then he noticed what they really were looking at. Soren sighs, nudging Ivor to wake him up. The robed man behind the Architect, once peacefully resting, awoke with a start and glared at Ivor. Jessie and Liam laugh.

"My rear end is profoundly sore." Gabriel muttered as they entered the swamplands.

"I can't disagree with that." Liam stretched a little. His own rear end was sore.

"I am telling you, we _cannot_ go to the Far Lands!" Soren scolded loudly to Ivor. All attention was aimed right at the two as Soren continued. "They're not just the edge of our world, but they're also the limits of our comprehension."

"Oh, please. The Far Lands are a happy accident. Nature's way of keeping life interesting." Ivor shot back.

"The Far Lands? I've gone halfway through the north wall before I knew where I was. I thought I was hallucinating, and Jack, being the older brother to me he is, forbade me to go there. Said he was there himself once, didn't go well." Liam shook his head, chuckling a little at the memory. Some memories may sound dangerous and very bad, but they're always hilarious to look back on.

"No, no, no!" Soren shook his head one way with each one of his protests. "That place is perilous and unpredictable; we are _not_ going."

"Soren, have you been there yourself?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. I've only read about it." Soren answered hesitantly.

"Then you don't know the marvels of the place. You gotta see it. Unpredictable, yeah, but it's not perilous as you think it may be."

"I think I've heard of the Far Lands before." Jessie sounded amazed, definitely ready to see the place.

"I'd be surprised if you haven't." Ivor chuckles, and Soren sighed. _I have to explain it to everyone, huh?_ was the only thought running through his head.

"The Far Lands lie at the very edge of the world, where logic gives away to chaos. They're a dangerous place to visit, and a ridiculous place to construct a laboratory." Soren insisted.

"Just wait until you see it." Ivor smirked at Soren.

"I think having a place in the Far Lands is pretty cool. Secretive." Liam put his opinion out there. Hey, everyone was doing it, why not him?

" _Thank you!_ See, Liam knows what I'm talking about!" Ivor actually laughed. He looked like a kid who was trying to prove his parents wrong, the way he had his hand out towards Liam. Liam gave Ivor a smile.

"Do those two never stop arguing?" Olivia asks, directing her question to the only other Order member present. She must've forgotten he had amnesia for a second, because he replied with,

"I don't know. I'm too hungry to care."

"I'm starving too. Maybe we should turn back?" Olivia asks, already knowing Jessie was going to say 'No.' Ivor beat her to it.

"Not right now. Swamps are too dangerous." Ivor shook his head.

"We can take a break." Liam suggested, looking to Jessie. _What? She makes the calls right now._ Suddenly, a loud sound came, like the sound of a squid dying.

"What was that?" Gabriel asks, alarmed.

"My stomach." Soren told them all. Liam couldn't help but to chuckle. Jessie only sighed.

"Guys, we can't turn back now. Not after coming so far." she shook her head. "Liam's got the idea I was thinking. Let's take a break." She agreed. Liam dismounted his horse a little ways from the others and suddenly was met with an enchanted diamond sword to his throat.

"Stay quiet or I'll slit your throat right here." a familiar voice spoke in his ear. All Liam could do was widen his eyes.


	37. Episode 4: Chapter 36

Liam felt himself being dragged away, his feet and legs limp. He didn't quite realize he was being dragged somewhere. His mind was much too occupied with the fact that his father was still alive. _Wait, where's Mom? Where's Noah?_ He questioned himself, before jerking free from his grip. There wasn't a woman nearby, and he didn't see another man sneaking up behind up behind him with a heavy axe.

"What did I just say, boy?!" Aiden (his father, not Lukas's teammate) shouted at his son, clearly angered. Liam was quickly reminded of when he had lost the competition. The older man leapt forward to get his son in his grip once again, but Liam easily dodged his father. Liam called out for his friends to help. Someone, anyone!

"Jessie! Ivor! Someone-" Black.

 **(This short scene is to be rated T for violence. No blood. When you see the next bold note, that means it's over. Just trying to send a warning to the *ahem* sensitive ones about what they read here.)**

"Liam, Liam, please wake up. Liam!" A voice was speaking in his ear. _Sounds female. Wonder who it is._ Liam thought, his head throbbing as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, look at that, he's awake." the same gruff voice from earlier echoed through the room.

"Leave him alone, Aiden! He hasn't done anything wrong!" the woman near him exclaimed. Liam's eyesight finally focused, and he wished he had gotten it earlier on. The woman had choppy blonde hair that reached her waist, and stormy grey eyes. _Liam's_ stormy grey eyes.

"Mum…" Liam tried to speak, but it only came out as a whisper. His headache made it harder to think and his throat was too dry. The blond tried to move his hands, but felt them bound together tightly by lead. _Well, creeper's crap._ He thought. His mother was shaking him awake, and his eyes finally focused and he could see straight.

"Shh, Liam. I can make it quick. Just look at your mother." Liam heard the sound of a sword unsheathing and could feel it's energy radiating from where he lied. His mother's hands suddenly left his side, and a _bump_ sounded _._ "Get back, woman." the man hissed at his wife. _Well, we all know he's become even more of a moron._

"Dad…" Liam rasped, then he coughed. _What the heck did they do to themselves? To his mother?_

"No, Aiden, don't do this!" he heard his mother scream. Liam suddenly remembered back when he had awoken shortly before the couple abandoned him in the forest.

" _No, Aiden, don't do this! You don't know what you're doing!"_

Energy pumped through Liam's veins. He rolled out of the way just as the sword hit the ground floor boards.

"What?!" Aiden exclaimed, as Liam stood on his feet. The blond was most definitely ready to put up a fight. He was going to get his revenge. For all those years. "Noah! I'm gonna need your help here!" Aiden called out the window. Liam hoped that Noah wouldn't show up. He hoped it was Jessie, or Ivor, heck, Gabriel would do dandy! Yet heavy footsteps were heard before Noah appeared at the door. Liam turned around to meet his eyes, and he was met with an arrow aimed right at his head.

"Look at that. Bound _and_ trapped. Could this little _execution_ get any better?" Noah sneered, a nasty smirk on his face just as Aiden pulled out his own bow and arrow, notching it and pulling it back.

"Noah, Dad, it really doesn't have to end this way." Liam began, looking back and forth between his father and Noah, quickly realizing there was no escape without getting killed.

"Are you blind, my son?" his father whispered, the bow and arrow aimed at his head. Noah's arrow was targeted at the same spot. "There's no way out, whatever you do." Liam took a deep breath.

"Fine, you got me. Make it quick, old man." Liam held his hands up, giving in to Death itself.

"No, Liam, I know you better than this!" his mother shouted at him, but her son ignored her.

"You may do the honors, Aiden." Noah lowered his bow, and when Liam heard the soft _fling_ of string to let the arrow fly, he ducked, and the arrow soared over his head. The arrow hit Noah. _Headshot. Damn…. I've never had to watch this thing, I've only ever read it in books._ Liam's eyes widened, and he looks at his mother to be silent as well. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and noticed him distracted.

"The sword, Liam, get the sword!" she exclaimed, her eyes spotting the abandoned enchanted diamond sword just lying there on the ground. Liam looked up at his dad, who had his own eyes on the same immediately, Liam dove for the sword, being the first to grab it and he turned it around, pointing it upwards and Aiden fell right on top of it.

"No, Dad…" he muttered, his heart beating out of his chest as he noticed that the sword was impaled through his father's chest.

"Liam…" The older man coughed, before he fell limp at Liam's side. Liam let go of the sword and scooted backwards and away from his now dead father as quickly as he could. _Did I just do that? I can't believe it, I just did that…_

"No…" Liam whispered, screwing his eyes shut. It was like his eyelids weren't working; he could still replay the sight of his dead father before him. The blond reopened his eyes, only looking away. He heard his mother stand and walk over to the man, her footsteps echoing on the wooden planks. Liam couldn't ignore the sound of the sword being pulled from the body and slicing through lead. She had cut her bounds and walked over to Liam, cutting his. In an attempt to get his mind off of his father, "I have friends. They should be nearby somewhere." he told his mother.

 **(Alright, it's all over! Thank you!)**

"Let's get out of here then, alright?" she asks, as Liam rubbed his wrists from the pain that the lead had given him. His mother helped her son up and she pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so, so much, buddy boy." Liam accepted the embrace, unable to help himself and laughs a little.

"Buddy boy? Still embarrassing me, huh?" he asks, and her grip around him tightened.

"I wouldn't call it embarrassing." Liam felt her smile. "It's been so long since I've been this happy. I've always tried to sneak away, to escape and find you, but I've always been caught. It was almost impossible for me to leave. They were powerful and forceful men, Liam. I can't believe I'm saying this, but good riddance."

"Yeah, good riddance, I guess…" Liam muttered, and he felt his mom pull away.

"We can't leave them here like this… Do you mind going to get some wood for signs and digging two holes?"

"I can do that." Liam nods. _So long as I don't have to be the one to carry the bodies out._

"Good. They deserve a proper burial for who they were before. Thank you." Liam left the place and couldn't hear anything. The only sounds were the water sloshing, the leaves rustling from the breeze, and the wind whistling. Not even an oink from Reuben told him they were anywhere nearby.

"Come on, Mom. They have to be at Ivor's laboratory by now! All we have to do is figure out how to get there!"

"Well, when you were traveling to get there, before the incident, did he say anything about it?" It was only an hour after the incident Liam's mother was talking about, and the two were on their way to Ivor's laboratory. They were running, only trying to get out of the swamp before they ran into a witch or monsters. Liam could tell from the lack of sunlight that shone on the ground that they didn't have much time before the moon came up and brought more monsters with it.

"He said it was in the Far Lands! Come on!" Liam sprinted faster than ever before, and it was a wonder how the older woman could stick with him. Liam could see the wall in the distance, and noticed a certain dark-robed guy just approaching the entrance. "Ivor!" Liam called out, slowing to a stop in front of the bearded sorcerer with his mother.

"Liam? I thought you were with the others!" Ivor looked at the blond. "And… Kelly?" His eyes finally met the woman next to Liam.

"Ivor? My, you've definitely changed since I saw you." Kelly gave Ivor a hug. Well, it was more Ivor giving Kelly the hug. The older man was so happy; even Liam would admit he hasn't seen a man this happy, even after pratically representing evil.

"Wow, it's been so long! Where's your husband?" Ivor asks, looking at both her and her son. He hoped they weren't nearby, planning to do something to the three.

"Dead. Gone. Liam and I took care of him and Noah." His mother explained. Ivor looked at Liam, whose gaze was meeting the ground. Ivor's eyebrows raised, and he dropped the topic. After he had lost his own parents, well, he was a bit shut away from Aiden, Noah, and Kelly for a while until they found their way in to comfort him. _That's what this boy needs. Lukas, Petra, Jessie, Jack, all of his friends. I will not let him make the same mistake when we're done with all of this._

"We better get inside and catch up with the others." Ivor changed the subject. It seemed pretty touchy for Liam himself, and yet, Ivor didn't know why.

"Yeah, let's go." Liam quickly agreed, wanting to get a move on. Honestly, all he wanted at the moment was Petra's arms around him. Comforting him, telling him that everything's going to be okay.

"There's a shortcut through the maze and to my lab. We better hurry. I'm sure Jessie would've had the help from Soren in finding the book, and I'm sure they'll be finding the Ender Crystals too. I would like to be there when that damned Architect reveals the truth."

"Woah, the truth? What truth?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. His mother was thinking the same thing.

"What truth, Ivor? Is it about you and the Order?"

"It is. Come, I'll explain on the way." Ivor motioned towards the entrance as the monsters' groans began to echo through the dark night.


	38. Episode 4: Chapter 37

Ivor, Liam, and Liam's mother were just entering a huge library when they first heard voices. Liam could recognize Olivia and Gabriel's voices, both trying to figure something out. _Something's not right. Neither Soren nor Jessie are here. And Reuben's probably with them._

"Who's there!" Gabriel's voice echoed as Liam's mother made the floor creak with pressure on her foot.

"It's just us, relax!" Liam called out, making his way through the library. The books definitely smell old, and the aura of the room made Liam sneeze.

"Ivor, do you have an ocelot anywhere?" Kelly, his mother, asks the potions master.

"No, why?" Ivor asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Liam's allergic. You probably have a dead one lying in the beams or something." Kelly pointed out as she and Ivor followed Liam, who sneezed once again.

"Can we-" Sneeze. "get out of-" Sneeze. "here?" Sneeze.

"When we can get this entrance opened." Olivia answered as the trio met with a fireplace of sorts. Instead of a blazing fire, fiery lava flowed. "The lever Jessie used to stop the lava from flowing isn't working anymore." Sneeze.

"Hold on, I got it." Ivor stepped up, removing the lever. Liam sneezes once again.

"Liam, can you stop sneezing for a second?" Gabriel asks the blond boy, and the blonde woman just glares.

"No, he clearly cannot." she hissed at Gabriel.

"Uh, madam, I hate to be rude, but who are you?" Olivia walked up next to the blonde.

"Olivia, meet-" Sneeze. "my mom." Double sneeze.

"Your what?" Olivia asks, as Liam sneezed yet again.

"Hurry, I-" Sneeze. "Would like-" Sneeze. "Get out of here!" Liam managed through sneezes.

"I'm almost done, relax!" Ivor sighs, finishing up with bypassing his little door.

"Wait, what are you to Liam? I didn't quite catch it." Olivia asks Kelly, curiosity still evident on her face as the lava let up and the door opened.

"I'm his mother. As well as Lukas's. So I'm told, the latter must be out retrieving his friends from the wilderness."

"Wow, that's awesome! I bet Lukas would be happy to see you again. One more question, because I don't want to stick my nose into your business."

"Fire away, kiddo."

"How long have you been gone?"

"About 5 years for Lukas, and 7 for Liam. Why?"

"Woah… Five years ago, and for a while before that, he looked so happy, probably because you were still around… And then, when I believe your husband left and took you with him, he seemed to crash for a bit, but I don't know how he regained his balance after your leave. I've never seen him as happy as he was before he knew Liam was his brother." Olivia explained, as the older woman helped her son away from the room where he sneezed a little too much. Olivia, Gabriel, and Ivor followed.

"Really?" Kelly asks, looking at Olivia.

"Yeah."

"Weren't your gangs rivals?" Liam asks, not a sneeze interrupting him this time, but a sneeze finishing his sentence off.

"We were, and I think we still will be after this whole thing blows over, but I've had some time to examine Lukas when he wasn't with the Ocelots. It's mainly Axel that has a problem of taking it all too far and Aiden for starting it." Olivia answered, as Liam's sneezes finally ceased to a stop. "Allergic to ocelots and his brother's in an ocelot squad. The irony." she muttered, making Liam chuckle.

"Are you alright?" Ivor asks, wanting to catch up to Jessie and Soren before Soren did something to her.

"Just dandy, let's go." Liam agreed.

They heard it all. The Order of the Stone were frauds, cheats. They never defeated the Ender Dragon. They always took the easy way out of everything.

"Soren, you cheated. No, you _worse_ than cheated; you're a _fraud!"_ Liam could hear Jessie becoming angry. Olivia, Gabriel, Ivor, himself, and his mother all had been eavesdropping the whole time, waiting just outside the doorway. Ivor made them stop and listen.

"Believe me, I know." wa all he heard from Soren as he sighs. Ivor stood up and they walked right in.

"So you finally admit it." Ivor glared. Soren tensed at the sound of his voice.

"Soren, how could you?" Olivia asks in disbelief. Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair as he found an interest in the ground. Kelly was glaring daggers at Soren.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jessie asks them.

"Long enough that we heard the whole thing, Jessie. Lukas is gonna be real disappointed, Soren. He looked up to you the most out of the whole Order. Pretty sure his new favorite is gonna be Ivor." Liam replied, hesitantly as he heard Gabriel's voice speak up.

"So we're liars? All of us?" Gabriel asks, his voice cracking a little. He looked down, obviously ashamed.

"I guess you are, Gabriel." Kelly sighs, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't remember, but he was wishing he would never remember anything anymore. _How painful must it feel to lie to the whole world..._

"You didn't think you could keep it a secret forever, did you?" Ivor asks Soren, approaching his old leader and friend, hands on his waist.

"You knew about this? This is why you left the Order, huh? Because he lied?" Jessie asks, averting her eyes to the ex-Member standing his ground next to her.

"No, because all of them lied!" Ivor corrected, his glare and gaze fixated on Soren. "Ellegaard, Magnus, Gabriel… they all agreed to keep it a secret! Even Aiden and Noah when they found out!"

"My dad knew? He knew all along?" Lia asks, unable to believe his own ears.

"Of course he knew. Magnus was being a babbler, as usual, and let it slip."

"Typical." Soren shook his head.

"How conniving of me. Of us." Gabriel shook his head.

"You agreed to keep your lips sealed too, Ivor! In exchange for all our treasures!" Soren finally snapped, glaring at his old friend and bitter rival. Liam glanced at Ivor, only to find the sorcerer nervously looking about the room.

"I've technically never told anyone." Ivor finally spoke, shortly after Olivia's- rather dramatic- gasp. "Jessie's only figured it out. She discovered the whole truth on her own." Ivor pointed out.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight." Liam stepped forward, stopping just next to Jessie. "That Wither you released… it was all to teach the Order a lesson?" he asks. No sign of anger could be traced from his words; all he wanted was the sole truth.

"To teach the _world_ a lesson! To show you who the Order really are. Cowards. Frauds." Ivor glared at Soren.

"And how is that helping anything?" Liam asks, looking to Jessie for help. He knew she agreed.

"He's right. How is releasing a Wither against the world going to help reveal the truth?" Ivor sighs in exasperation.

"My Wither plan obviously backfired." he still shot Soren a dirty look, before looking at Jessie.

"Ya think?!" Olivia exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Ivor just groaned.

"I didn't think we'd end up with three of those things tearing our world apart!" he defended himself.

"Which brings us back to why we're here! We better destroy that command now!" Jessie exclaimed, fed up with all the bickering. Ivor made his way to the book and closed it.

"Then let's go."


	39. Episode 4: Chapter 38

**Hello, everyone! I would like to say thank you to all who have stuck with me through this whole entire story. You people are amazing!**

 **Now, a VERY short chapter is incoming. It's mainly meant to be a filler before I go to sleep.**

 **I'll say, about 1, maybe 2 more chapters until I'm done with Episode 4, then there will be an Epilogue! What would you like to see from our beloved characters in an Endercon II since the first was so rudely interrupted? Maybe the long-waited dance? Another "win" for the Order of the Pig? Maybe paparazzi? We'll never know! Ideas would be greatly appreciated; I'd love to leave a lasting effect on my readers before I close up the story for good. (I may go through the documents and re-edit. I've noticed that blonde=girl and blond=boy. I'll be sure to fix that!)**

 **More news coming soon at the very end about Episode 5 plans!**

About a half an hour passed, and it felt long. 10 minutes after Jessie and Ivor left through another tunnelway, Liam's legs got tired of standing and he made his way over to the wall, where he leaned against it and slid down. Olivia and Gabriel had the same ideas in mind, leaning against the block that had the book on it. Liam spotted his mother, who was walking towards him.

"Olivia informed me about a certain redhead named Petra. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Whaaaaat?" Liam asks, his voice going up about four octaves and turning a bit red. The very last he had seen Petra was when he kissed her. For the second time.

 _Petra._

Liam could only sigh, closing his eyes as he thought of the redhead, stuck in the cave with Jack and Lupin and becoming sicker and sicker. _When all this is over…_ Liam smiles, having forgotten his mother was there and began to imagine what their first date would be like. _Well, that can't be possible if I don't ask her._

"Liam!" his mother was now snapping her fingers in front of his face, making him jump and exclaim,

"Hey!"

"I was going to ask if you really did like her, but it's clear that you're head over heels for her. What is she like?"

"Amazing." Liam couldn't help but to sigh. "Insanely beautiful, no matter the amount of dirt or coal smeared on her face and clothes… She travels, never usually stays in one place, and I find that fascinating. I used to travel around a little bit with Jack and Lupin-"

"Wait, Jack? You mean our old neighbor, Jack?"

"Yeah, Lupin's our dog. We ran into each other shortly after I found myself in the woods."

"Alright, sorry for interrupting. Go on."

"Petra's, well, sitting in a cave with Jack and Lupin. She's got the Wither Sickness, and it's drained almost all of her energy, so I- we decided to leave her there with Jack to watch her over."

"Sounds more like you made the choice."

"I kinda convinced her to stay."

"How did you 'convince' her, exactly?" At this, Liam couldn't get any redder than Olivia's vest.

"I may have… kissed her."

"That's my boy!" were the words that came out of his mother's mouth. She giggles a little, happy for her son. Liam nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _Hey, if I'm suffering this… Lukas better join me!_

"Hey, you remember Jessie? That girl I was talking about earlier, and you just saw her before she went to get the weapon and all?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"I'm not the only one head over heels for someone. Lukas has liked Jessie for a very long time now."

"You said what now?" Olivia asks, her eyes looking right at Liam.

"I said, Lukas has liked Jessie for a very long time now. He's told me."

"That's amazing!"

"Why?"

"Because Jessie likes Lukas! She's just not admitting it to anyone." Olivia couldn't help but to squeal. "Lukas is a great guy for her. She'd definitely be happy if he asks her to be his girlfriend. Of course, right now's not the time."

"Really? I'll admit, that's probably a better love story than this one I'm having."

"No, no one's love life is perfect." Kelly chuckles, remembering what had happened. "Something wrong will happen at some point." Liam put a comforting arm around his mother.

They sat in silence once again, and footsteps echoed from the hall Jessie and Ivor left through. Instead of Ellegaard's armor, she now wore a blue and black mix.

"Looking snazzlin, Jessers." Liam grins, standing up.

"Jessers? Is that a nickname?"

"For a soon to be sister-in-law, yeah." Liam teased, as Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"The new armor looks amazing."

"Thanks, you two. There's more to go around; I'll hand them over soon. Right now, we better get out of here." Jessie walked towards the door.

"Please tell me there's another way." Liam groaned, facepalming.

"Sadly, no. But we'll be quicker this time, I assure you." Ivor chuckled, remembering the little commotion in his library.

"What happened?" Jessie asks, turning around to the few.

"Liam's allergic to ocelots. The animal, I mean." Olivia giggled.

"Something's lying in the beams. It's been a while since I've cleaned this place." Ivor strode over to Jessie, and Liam followed.

"The irony I can see." Jessie shook her head. "Come on, let's get back to the fortress. I hope the Endermen are holding the fort well. And no, that wasn't a pun."

The group was on horses again. Olivia was now dressed in what seemed to be Ellegaard-inspired armor, Kelly in a purple set, and Liam in a grey and maroon set. He didn't want the armor at first, but accepted it for the battle.

The storms roared loudly, making the world crumble beneath it. The Ender seemed like they didn't care. The whole world was at stake, and this might possibly be their last chance of truly bringing the Storm down, even if they had to go down with it.


	40. Episode 4: Chapter 39

"Wow." Liam breathed. The storms had gotten much, _much_ larger than the last time he had seen the cursed clouds in the sky. Especially the main one.

"Wait, should the Endermen have at least dismantled those things by now, or am I just confused?" Gabriel asks, hopping off of his horse. The others began to jump off of their own horses, and Ivor approached Gabriel.

"It's not just you. Something's wrong." he agreed, trying to get a closer look at the scenery. The storms haven't noticed them yet, which was good.

"Hey! Jessie!" The group heard a familiar voice call out. Axel stood on top of a hill, all in one piece. Liam was the first to notice, and he was also the first to see that Magnus wasn't with him.

"Axel?" Jessie asks, turning around.

"Nice freaking armor, by the way." Axel complimented to all of them, smacking Liam on the back. Liam stumbled forward a little, but regained his balance.

"Thanks." Liam grins. Jessie just had a proud grin directed towards Axel.

"You holding up alright?" Jessie asks, looking up at Axel.

"Just dandy."

"Hey, where's Magnus?" Ivor asks, concerned for his friend.

"Oh, you won't believe it. See, at first, it all went down like you said- ride to Soren's fortress, etcetera etcetera. But then we realized the problem. The Endermen weren't angry enough!" Liam's gaze shifted the pool of Endermen below them. "Yeah, some of them are fighting back, but most of them are just standing around, moving blocks… y'know, being Endermen."

"And, let me guess; they've kept the main Storm busy, but not so much with the other two." Liam looked back at Axel.

"You got it. One of them started attacking us, and Magnus just ran off to fight that thing on his own."

"He did what?!" Ivor exclaimed, luckily not loud enough for the Storm to hear them.

"Yeah. Kept saying something about paying for the mistakes of the past. Whatever that means." Axel shrugs. Liam rolled his eyes. _He's obviously done it to avenge Ellegaard's death._

"If a fellow member of the… of the…" Gabriel began, trying to recall what his team name was. Ivor helped him out.

"Order of the Stone…" Ivor nodded to him.

"Then I must go out there and fight as well." Gabriel seemed determined. _He's gonna embarrass himself. I know it._

"Gabriel, you're not who you think you are." Soren told the Warrior.

"I am Gabriel the Warrior!" Gabriel called out, then he turned on his heel and ran in a totally different direction than the Wither Storm.

"Oh, for goodness sake, I'm not letting that idiot get himself killed!" Ivor stepped forward to go after him, yet Kelly stopped him.

"I'll go after him. Just concentrate on taking down this monster." she told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Liam asks. "You could get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine, Liam. I've lived through worse." She gave her son an encouraging smile before speeding off after Gabriel.

"Who was she?" Axel asks, pointing in the direction Kelly went.

"My mom." Liam replied.

"Your mom? Is this some kind of joke?" Axel glared at the blonde boy.

"Not right now!" Soren groaned. "Without the Command Block, none of them stand a chance."

"Say what now?" Axel asks, his attention now directed at Soren.

"We'll explain later." Jessie looked at Liam and Olivia, the only other two. Axel stood in front of them, Soren and Ivor at his side. Seeing the original four together made Liam smile. He remembered when he first saw them, staring at him in probably the weirdest way ever, and thought, _Man. How far they've come, it impresses me._

"Fine." Axel sighs. "So, what's the plan?"

"He's right, we'll need a plan. We can't exactly run right into battle." Liam hopped in.

"We just need to find a way for me to use this guy and destroy that Block." Jessie pulled out her enchanted pickaxe.

"That is, without doubt, the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Axel grins, his inner fanboy coming out a bit.

"I agree, and you'll have time to drool at it when we're done." Liam chuckled.

"Oh, and I brought you some armor, Axel." Jessie gave the larger green guy a smile, taking out a fishbowl of a helmet from her inventory.

"Nice. I was feeling a little left out." Axel took it from her and slid it over his head.

The group takes glances at one another. They all bore determined expressions, before Jessie spoke once again.

"Let's go kick some Command Block butt." She furrowed her brows at everyone, and began to walk towards the entrance of Soren's fortress. The battle has begun, and a new story was about to be written into the pages of legend.

The group is running right into the fortress, ready to end this once and for all. Most of Soren's fortress was gone, debris was circling the Storm as a sort of defense mechanism, and a large hole was in the ground. In it was much more Endermen. Standing around, moving blocks, being Endermen as Axel had reported when they first arrived.

"We need to get more Endermen focused on the Storm, and quickly!" Olivia exclaimed over the noises: the hissing of Endermen and the roaring of the Storms themselves. The Storm wasn't roaring from the immense battle it was in with Endermen; in fact, it was roaring in anger and pain from the small amount of Endermen doing damage to the storm.

"Even the small amount that are fighting now are still inflicting damage! We can get even more of a lead and maybe they can make hole or something for Jessie!" Liam shouted over the loud roaring.

"Wait, how do you make an Enderman _focus?_ I can't even make myself focus!" Axel looked at Jessie for help. Jessie had opened her mouth to say something, but a trembling Soren bumped into her side.

"Soren, what the hell are you doing?" Liam asks, having a bad feeling that he already knew.

"We shouldn't be here. None of this is going according to plan!"

"Then we make a new one!"

"I, ah, I've really enjoyed meeting you all, but.." Soren turned around and ran off.

"God-dammit, Soren!" Liam cursed, and Ivor ran after his friend. "Not you too, Ivor!"

"Did two members of the Order just.. _run?_ " Olivia asks in disbelief.

"You coward, I can't believe you!" Jessie shouted after him, clearly furious.

"So much for the mighty Order of the Stone." Olivia muttered under her breath. It would've been impossible to hear, but Liam could make out what she said from lip-reading. The blonde shook his head. Jessie sighed and groaned in frustration.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore. We have work to do." Jessie turned around, facing the Wither once more. "We need to get the Endermen to attack it!"

"The tractor beam!" Liam pointed towards an Enderman who walked right into the Wither's trap. Instead of letting itself get lifted, the black, slender figure hissed and teleported, starting to remove blocks from the Storm.

"Great idea, Liam! We'll make them chase us into the tractor beams." Olivia complimented, making Liam give her a grin and Jessie took off, sprinting down the blocky hill and right towards the crowd. Liam followed closely behind, sensing Axel on his trail and Olivia behind Jessie.

The group spent almost 5 minutes, getting most of the Endermens' attention on the Storm. Liam grins, calling out words of encouragement to the group, pushing and pulling Endermen into the tractor beams. Liam wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into an Enderman just as it teleported. He yells out, flying in midair before a tentacle hit him hard.

Black.


	41. Episode 4: Chapter 40

"Lukas, watch out!" Aiden called to his friend.

Lukas had gone back for the Ocelots, and he eventually found them, huddled in a cave and just trying to hide. They were all excited to see him, as he was to them. At the moment, they were running into battle, shortly after Lukas had convinced them to help his friends in battle. And all of a sudden, Lukas had almost been hit with flying debris if it weren't for the call.

"Woah! Thanks, man!" Lukas replied, catching up to his friends. He noticed his friends, just up ahead. They were all in a purple tractor beam, trying to pull Axel down from meeting his doom. Jessie was the one holding them all down. She was so brave… So beautiful… His group approached her side, all of them standing a few feet from one another.

"Lukas!" Jessie called, a grin on her face as she spotted him. "You're here!"

"I'd never leave you alone in battle, Jessie." Lukas gave her an encouraging smile, before turning towards their enemy. "Ocelots, distract the Storms!" he shouted out to his own team. Before anyone knew it, the Ocelots all had fireworks in their hand and launching them.

"Get a load of this!" Maya shouted up at the storms, still launching her fireworks. Yellow, red, green, blue, all of them exploding in midair. It was more than enough of a distraction before the Wither's tractor beam decided to try to devour the Endermen again.

"Thank you so much, Lukas!" Jessie grins. She'd have to reward him with a kiss on the cheek later.

"Anything for a friend." He grins, running and jumping onto the highest ledge he could see before continuing the fireworks spree. He felt Jessie and her friends build a contraption while he and his own team kept the Wither Storm off of them. _Wait.. Where's Liam?_ "Jessie, where's Liam?" Lukas called out.

"I don't know, Lukas, he never met up with us!" He heard her call back as she moved around, placing block after block after block.

"What?!" Lukas exclaimed, fighting the urge to looking around for his brother. Ever since his father left him and took his mother with him, he's felt empty. When he found out he had a brother, he couldn't be happier. Now his brother was gone too?

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Lukas! Don't give up!" Jessie called out. _Don't give up._ Lukas will never. He jumped off of the ledge, re-grouping with his friends. He heard the explosion of a TNT and looked up to find Jessie soaring through the air. She landed right inside a large hole that the Endermen have created for her.

"Lukas!" he heard Olivia call behind him. He looked towards the Ocelots, who were glancing at him every few seconds. The blonde could tell that they were running out of fireworks.

"Come on, Ocelots, let's get out of here! We've done our job, now it's time for Jessie to do hers!" he told his friends.

"Let's go!" Aiden bade, putting away the rest of his fireworks and Lukas took off in a run, following Olivia and Axel with the Ocelots keeping on his tracks.

Lukas was hiding behind a large piece of debris with the Ocelots, Axel and Olivia behind another piece across the large aisleway. Maya was trembling, Gil was comforting Maya, and Aiden was bombing Lukas with a lot of questions.

"Aiden, relax! Jessie's gonna take that Storm down. I'm sure of it." Lukas snapped, getting fed up with Aiden's constant buggering. "I believe in her." he whispered, more to himself than to his friend. Aiden stopped asking Lukas questions; it was rare that he ever snapped or seemed to feel so different when they were constantly torturing Jessie and her friends every chance they got.

"You like Jessie, don't you?" Aiden asks, hesitant to do so. Lukas pratically froze on the spot, knowing Gil and Maya had silenced themselves to listen to his response.

"No, Aiden." Lukas shook his head. "I love her. She is my whole world." he corrected, peeking around the edge.

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's kinda ironic if the Wither is tearing this world apart!" Gil looked at him, yet he couldn't help but to chuckle. Lukas wasn't paying attention and a block's corner scratched his cheek. He grunted in pain, bringing a hand to his cheek instantly. He pulled his hand away only to spot blood.

"Lukas! Are you all right?" Olivia called over to him from the other.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Lukas wiped the blood dripping off of his cheek. It stung as he wiped the cut. It wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to possibly make a faint scar.

"No, you aren't! Why weren't you being careful?" Maya asks, panic laced in her voice as she made her way over to him, gently touching his cheek. Lukas jerked his head back from her touch just as a loud explosion echoed through the air. Crashes made the world shake like an earthquake, and Lukas stood. He walked out into the open, his friends hanging behind. The blonde realized his friends weren't with him, and turn to look at them.

"We'll be fine, Lukas. Go ahead and look for her." Gil encouraged his friend.

"Thank you guys. For everything." Lukas grins, although it hurt his cheek to smile. Lukas turned on his heel and began to follow Axel and Olivia, who were already running towards the lake. _I hope Jessie fell into the lake. I can't even begin to think of life if she's gone. Or if Liam's gone too._ Lukas sprinted past the many Endermen, who all just hissed and teleported themselves back home. _Home. Home sounds awesome right now._

"There you are!" he heard Olivia call out to someone. Lukas managed to catch up to them, only to spot Jessie swimming towards them.

"Jessie, are you all right?" Axel asks, genuinely concerned for his friend. "I didn't think you'd make it for a moment." Lukas had to use all of his willpower not to tackle Axel for losing hope, even if it was just for a moment.

"Reuben! Where's Reuben?" she asks, as Lukas helped her out of the waters. "And where's Liam?" she gasped, now noticing the cut on his cheek. It still seeped blood. "And what happened to you?"

"Look, Jessie, _I_ don't matter right now." Lukas winced as she gently touched his cut. He reached up for her wrist and pulled it away. "We'll worry about my brother and your pig, then we can worry about me." He encouraged, and he heard something squealing. In pain. "Hey, do you hear that?" he asks, and Jessie immediately rushed to the sound. Lukas followed closely behind. What he saw next hit him like a hammer.

There Reuben the Pig lied. His leg appeared injured, and the poor piglet couldn't stand. Reuben squealed as Jessie kneeled down.

"No, Reuben… No…" Lukas heard Jessie mutter under her breath as she reached out to pet her pig one last time. "You're a hero, you know that?" Jessie asks, her voice cracking just as she reached the end of her sentence. "You just helped save the world. Come on, Reuben, say something…" Jessie's voice clearly cracked that time. The pig struggled to get up on his hooves? and dropped back to the ground because it was clearly too painful to stand. He gave an ashamed oink, as if sending the message, _I have given up._ Jessie couldn't have read it any clearer. "It's okay, boy. I-I'm here." Jessie's voice cracked once again, and she stroked the piglet's head. She screwed her eyes shut, blinking back tears and felt Reuben lean into her hand before his head fell limp, moving away from her touch. He turned into a single piece of porkchop, and Jessie picked it up. She kept her tears at bay, and Lukas felt his arms move to give her a comforting hug. He rested his chin on top of her head, and he felt her relax in the embrace. Her head rested on his chest, and he felt her grip his jacket.

"I'm so, so sorry, Jessie." Lukas whispers, keeping her in his arms for as long as she needed it. It wasn't long before she pulled away from him and pocketed Reuben's porkchop piece. He'd be given a proper burial later when all the debris was cleaned up.

"Thank you, Lukas." she gave him a smile, and kissed his unharmed cheek, making him blush a little.

"You're welcome, Jessie. Anytime."

"Lukas!" A feminine voice called out. Lukas knew he remembered it from somewhere; he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Lukas!" As soon as the source came into view, pushing through the crowd, Lukas couldn't believe his own eyes. His mother.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Lukas!" she leapt forward and enveloped her son in hug. "Where is Liam?" She asks.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to find him. Nor have I had the chance." Lukas shook his head.

"Someone, help!" a guy shouted out to the crowd.

"Gil?"

"Dude, it's your brother. He's buried under this _huge_ pile of rubble and debris. Come on, we need help getting him out!" Gil didn't even finish his sentence when Lukas and his mother were already gone from where they were standing.

"We better get going!" Jessie told her two friends, running after him. Axel and Olivia silently agreed, following.

Liam lied, the lower half of his body buried in rubble. Aiden and Maya were already getting the smaller bits off of him. The blonde was unconscious, lying face down. His hair was no longer the usual dirty blonde it was. In fact, it was mixed with grey, brown, and red. Dust, dirt, and his own blood. Cuts and scratches and bruises alike were dotted on his face. Lukas and his mother desperately try to lift the largest piece off of him. Even with Axel, Olivia, Aiden, Maya, Gil, and Jessie's help, it wouldn't budge.

Was this the end of Liam's life? Was this really _it_ for him? Was this the ending he would recieve?

 _Was this the happy ending everyone spoke of?_

 _It felt so peaceful... so calming... What were to happen if I just drifted away?_

 _The pain, it's too much... I won't be able to hold on any longer._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I'm sorry..._


	42. Episode 4: Chapter 41

_Mom always said happy endings went wrong._

 _Yeah, that seemed about right. Happy endings_ usually _happened._

 _It's never every single one that comes out happy._

" _Lukas! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Liam was a happy little at 11, his younger brother hiding somewhere in the house. The two children were playing a game of hide and seek; Lukas's favorite. Liam wasn't the very best hider in the house, but with his good hearing, he would easily be able to tell where his opponents were hiding. He heard the giggles of a younger boy from behind a bookcase, and Liam grins, knowing he had found his brother. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, making Lukas burst out laughing. Liam smiles._

 _He did anything he could to make his brother happy._

" _Sir Jack, you are going down!"_

" _Haha, no, you are!"_

 _The two boys ran around the backyard, waving small wooden swords at one another. They pretended to be in battle, fighting against each other. Each swing was deflected and each block was an attack. 11-year-old Liam ended the battle as he faked his death; letting Jack's sword 'impale' his chest, when it really was only tucked into his armpit. Liam fell to the ground, playing dead. Jack declared himself victorious._

 _He did anything he could to make his best friend happy._

 _Fred groaned, dropping himself on the ground. Liam had yet, once again, won in a game that they made up. They were mining, Liam at 8 years old, and in their game, they had to see how many points they would get. Coal was one point, iron was two, gold was three, lapis was three as well, redstone was four, and diamond gave them ten. Liam only laughed at Fred's reaction._

" _We're going again, next week, and I'll beat you for sure!" Fred pulled himself back onto his feet, a grin spread across his face. Liam just scoffed as the two began home._

" _Yeah, right." Fred rolled his eyes, ruffling Liam's hair. Liam chuckled, pulling out the diamond that had given him the winning record._

" _This is actually the very first diamond I got by myself." Liam smiled at it._

" _Congrats, bud! I'm 16, almost 17, and I still haven't found my first yet. Have you been graced with the luck god?" Fred gave him a smack on the back, and Liam stumbled forward a little._

" _You can have it, you know." Liam offered the diamond to him._

" _What? No! You mined it, you earned that diamond, Liam!"_

" _I insist, Fred. Really. You said your dad had given you a diamond last week for getting all that coal?"_

" _I earned that one! You earned this one!"_

" _Nope. You can take it, use it to make that sword you've been wanting to make." Liam put it in his hand. "Keep it."_

" _I-I… Thank you, Liam."_

 _The very next night, Fred invited Liam on a patrol through town, wanting his help to kill the zombies that want their meal. Liam, of course, agreed to help out. Fred did most of the work, and Liam noticed how happy he was, wielding a sword that he's always wanted._

 _He did anything he could to make Fred happy._

" _Hey, Liam, can you and Lukas be a model for my next painting?" his mother asks._

" _Depends. I'm not dressing up in some costume again." Liam shrugs, placing two iron ingots and one stick on the crafting table to make his sword. When he was finished, he picked it up off of the table and put it in a chest. His mother followed him around the room._

" _Relax, I'm not going to do that. It's just gonna be a sibling portrait. You and Lukas, just how you are."_

" _Alright."_

" _Yes! Thank you!" Kelly couldn't help but to squeal._

 _The whole time, she was pratically bouncing in her seat as she painted Liam holding Lukas's head in a headlock._

 _He did anything he could to make his mother happy._

" _Is Liam home?" A 13 year old boy heard as he entered the house._

" _I am now!" Liam called out. He had just arrived home from a long night of mining._

" _Liam, I got a letter today."_

" _What? I didn't steal from the blacksmith! They keep framing me!"_

" _No, I believe you. This letter… I think you should read it for yourself." His father walked into the room, holding a piece of paper. Liam took it, reading it as he slowly put his pickaxe away._

' _Liam, you have won 1st place in the Mine for Ore Town challenge!' the very first line read._

" _What? What's the Mine for Ore Town challenge? I don't remember competing."_

" _It was an all around event. Anyone and everyone was in it. You won. I am proud of you, Liam. Very proud."_

 _He did anything he could to make his father happy._

" _Liam, this is so amazing."_

" _I know, you told me that six times already." Liam laughed._

" _I just can't stop!" Petra laughs, a smile wide on her face as she walked through the caves with Liam._

" _I'll say, it's becoming quite annoying."_

" _You know you still love me." Petra teased, then froze when she realized what she said._

" _I still do." Liam laughs, hoping it was a joke that she said that._

" _No, but, really? Do you really like me?" Those very words made Liam stop in his steps. Petra didn't realize he stopped until she turned around. "Well, I-I mean, you can just say no, I'd be totally fine with it." the words rushed out of her mouth quickly, and she kept going. Liam couldn't find a way to shut her up, except for one._

 _His lips were on hers, in a short kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist. When he pulled away, Liam couldn't help but to smile. Like he had wished, she was silent._

" _Does that answer your question?" He asks, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Petra could only nod with a huge grin before Liam leant down to kiss her again._

 _All before Lukas ruined the moment._

 _He would do anything and everything to make_ _her_ _happy._

" _Lukas!"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _C'mere, I have a surprise for you!"_

" _Alright, give me a second!"_

 _Liam was now 14. It was a few weeks before he would take off for the Ocelot Tryouts. And it was Lukas's birthday. Being his older brother, Liam and his parents planned a full-out surprise party with all the family friends. Well, it was more Liam and his mother trying to convince his father. Lukas trudged down the hallway. He just decided to hole himself up in his room, thinking that everyone had forgotten his birthday._

" _Surprise!" came the cheers of many people, and some make some "WHOO"s._

" _What?" Lukas stared at them all in disbelief._

" _Happy birthday, lil bro!" Liam gave the younger boy a grin, coming up next to him. The crowd seemed to only be a dozen people._

" _You remembered?"_

" _Why would we forget?" Liam asks, and Lukas couldn't help but to shed a happy tear. He leapt forward and hugged his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Liam hesitated for a split second, but hugged him back._

" _Thank you."_

" _Anytime."_

 _He would do_ _anything_ _to make his brother happy._

"Come on, we need your help!" Lukas called out to the crowd. Gabriel was the first to come forward, placing his feet in places where they won't slide and helped push forward.

"I'm coming!" Ivor called, pushing through the crowd with Magnus. They would worry about Soren later. Otis beat Ivor and Magnus. In the such short time he took to know Liam, which was barely five minutes, he knew Liam was a good guy. He knew he didn't deserve an ending like this. Otis began pushing on the wall. For a butcher, he was pretty strong. Ivor hopped right in, between Lukas's mother and Jessie, and Magnus between Axel and Olivia.

"Come on, harder!" Jessie encouraged. Yet, the wall still wouldn't budge.

"We need more people!" Gabriel noticed their problem. This wasn't the usual battle of the size of the fight in the ninja. It was the size of the ninja in the fight this time. Aiden could see the tears leaking from Lukas's eyes.

It took no longer than seven seconds for a few strangers to rush forward and claim their spots on the wall and begin to push. Before they knew it, most of the crowd of people were pushing on each other to give one another strength and the wall was easily being lifted. Higher and higher it went, and two civilians grabbed Liam by the arms and pulled him out. They all released the wall and it fell with an echoing _thud_ as it hit the ground. Lukas got on his knees at Liam's side, flipping him over onto his back, and reaching to check his pulse.

It wasn't there.

Lukas's cries were heard echoing through the air. His own body hunched over Liam's. His hands were clenched into fists. His knuckles turned white. Kelly just sat there, on her knees, not reacting. She was in shock. Too much of a shock to say or do anything.

Jessie was just standing there. Her mind was screaming at her to comfort Lukas, but her feet felt like lead. They wouldn't budge.

Olivia was crying silently, and Axel had his arm over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

The Ocelots were a part of the large crowd, backing away from the scene a little to give them all some space.

The crowd got down on one knee in respect, sending their condolences to the whole group. They had lost two great people today. A brother, a friend, a son, and a pig.


	43. Episode 4: Chapter 42

_This is no happy ending._

 _This is far from a happy ending._

 _I can't do this to Petra, or to mom, or to Lukas…_

 _I can't do this to them._

 _I have to live._

 _For them._

 _It was all my fault for not being careful._

 _I have to wake up._

 _I must wake up._

 _I need to wake up._

 _..._

 _Is is possible that I'm too late?_

One Week Later

The crowd cheered. They had just given a moment of silence for Reuben and Liam. In the middle of town lied their graves. Now, the New Order were walking towards the stage, where a rainbow beacon stood. It was nothing like the Ocelots' beacon, it was much different. Jessie was standing in front of the whole crowd, and she was pretty nervous. Her eyes met Lukas for help, and all he did was give her a nod with an encouraging smile. Jessie smiles back, and looked over the crowd.

"People used to look at me like that, Jesse." Gabriel told the new hero. "Having my memory restored has been both a blessing and a curse." The Warrior leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps they deserve to know the truth about the Order. All those lies… We should come clean." Gabriel was hoping Jessie would agree, and she did, allowing him forward. Gabriel gave a nod in thanks, and held his hand up to the crowd, silencing them.

"I have something to say… I'm afraid that the Order of the Stone is not who you thought they'd be. We're frauds… liars…" Gabriel looked at the stone ground in shame, and he glanced back at Magnus and Ivor. Ivor nods, internally happy that they were finally doing what he was wanting them to do for years. Gabriel turned and pointed at the New Order. "But these people are not who we are! They are true heroes to Minecraftia. The New Order of the Stone!" The crowd roared, and Lupin's howls were heard through the crowd.

"Jes-sie! Jes-sie! Jes-sie!" The crowd began to chant the new leader's name as the Old Order stepped off of the stage.

"Thanks! Thank you, everyone." Jessie looked around the crowd, a smile still on her face. "I know you think I'm here because I saved the world or something. But the truth is… I didn't do it alone. Far from it." Jessie looked at her friends. Petra, Olivia, and Axel. "I had my friends with me. And I made new ones along the way. There wa Olivia… Axel, Petra… Lukas… Liam, Reuben… Jack, and Lupin. They stood by my side right from the start." Jessie could helped but to chuckle. "Well, and they made fun of me when I deserved it. But that's just how we are."

"Dang right we are!" Axel laughed.

"It's crazy to think that we've started in a treehouse… and to know that we've been to the weirdest places in the world! Seriously, we went to the Far Lands!" The thought of them going to the Far Lands and making it out alive without going insane was a huge accomplishment, and the crowd cheered. "There was a gigantic wall, a _huge_ maze, and an Ender Dragon made of obsidian- well, you just _had_ to be there.

"But when all was said and done, you know what really mattered? Maybe even more than survival? Family." Jessie glanced at Lukas. "You'll always need someone you can trust. I mean, the Old Order was a family in their time, and then there's Olivia, Axel, Reuben, and I. Petra was more of a family friend back then, but now, she's like a sister to me. And who knows, maybe the Ocelots could be our cousins. We may not be by blood, but we sure are family by heart!" The crowd roared with her finish.

The Old Order joined them on the stage, and Magnus walked up to Jessie.

"That was a great speech there, Jessie." Magnus complimented, before going back to the task at hand. "When the Storm was defeated and went up in dust eventually, all that was left behind was this Nether Star." Magnus held out a black four-pointed star. From point to point was a gleaming purple color. It was, by far, the most beautiful thing Jessie had seen.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled at Magnus, taking the star.

"Why don't you go ahead and light 'em up, dude? You deserve it." Magnus motioned to the beacon in the middle.

"This is gonna look so awesome!" Lukas could barely keep his excitement. Liam was still out of his mind for the moment. Jessie placed the star on the center beacon, and almost immediately, a bright purple light shot into the sky. Blue, white, green, red, and a lighter blue joined the purple beam. All six beams shot high in the sky, reaching for wherever no one dared to go.

Jessie hopped down from the contraption, and gave her friends a look. They all huddled together, and put their hands in the middle.

"Team, on three?" Jessie asks them, raising an eyebrow. Petra began the countdown, pushing their hands down with hers.

"One, two, three…"

" _TEAM!"_ they lept into the air, grins wide on their faces.

As the New Order step down from the stage, a light bulb appeared over Gabriel's head as Axel mentioned something about the Endercon.

"Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Gabriel asks his small group of four. Kelly had joined them a few moments after they stepped down from the stage.

"No, but I would like to hear what you have in mind." Ivor looked at his friend.

"Endercon, Part II!" Gabriel grins, and Magnus quickly agreed. It took Ivor a few moments before he agreed to the idea.

"Yeah! I heard the first one got interrupted by the Storm. We could help finish what was started." Magnus grins excitedly. Being holed up in a tower in Boom Town made him miss a lot of things in the outside world. He kinda just wanted to 'let it go.'

"And I promise not to release a Wither this time." Ivor chuckled a little.


	44. Episode 4: Chapter 43

Liam woke up.

You heard me right. _Liam woke up._

The first thing he saw was the largest Wither Storm body hitting the ground. He felt that too; it felt like the stinging sensation he got fighting monsters in a winter biome. Liam's hearing wasn't all that well, he thought he had gone deaf for a few moments until he noticed three people, a girl and two boys, all wearing the same black leather jacket. They were yelling something out to him, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. His head hurt, _badly_ , and he closed his eyes once again in an attempt to ease the pain. He felt someone put a hand on his back, and he could barely make out the words they said. It was a feminine voice, surely the girl that was rushing up to him and there was no doubt that she had her two friends with her. One of the guys, the one with a beard, had his hand on Liam's back, shaking him away.

"Hey, dude, you alright?"

"I'm awake... but everything hurts." Liam managed to make out, pulling his hands from the sides of his head in an attempt to stand. He felt something restraining his knees. Liam turned his head only to find a huge piece of debris holding down his legs. _Odd. They don't feel crushed._ _It must be the armor doing what it can._ Using his arms to hold himself up made him weak. The blonde fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Help me." he mustered out, looking up at the bearded guy. He knew he remembered him, but he didn't have a clue from where.

"I'm Gil, that's Aiden and Maya, and we'll get you out of here. Don't worry, Liam."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Lukas is your younger brother; he told us all about it." Maya informed him, as she and Aiden were already up against the wall, pushing it. It didn't budge, not even with Gil's strength helping them.

"Gil, go get help. We'll stay with Liam. It's gonna take more hands and even more strength to get him out of here. This pillar is really heavy." Aiden looked at his friend as he released the wall, knowing it was no use to try. He would waste his energy. Maya followed his example while Gil gave a nod and ran off.

It didn't take him more than a few minutes to find Lukas and a whole bunch of people to help. Jessie, Axel, Olivia, Ivor, Gabriel, Magnus, and his mother were all a part of the bunch.

"Lukas." Liam whispered, before racking into coughs.

"Holy _hell_ Liam!" Axel and Magnus exclaimed at the same time. Jessie and Olivia both seemed shocked, not saying a word.

"Liam! Oh, man, how did this happen?" Lukas sounded terrified as he approached his brother. His eyes surely showed the terrified feelings he has. The younger blonde immediately got on his knees next to his brother.

"Irresponsible as usual." Liam joked, only to cough out again. He was coughing out dust and dirt, once again. "Just get me out of here." he pleaded, squeezing Lukas's hand.

"Lukas, the four of us won't be able to get him out of there alone." Aiden pointed out. He then looked at Jessie and her group. Gil and Maya gave him a look, and Aiden groaned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we could use some help."

"Hey, Liam's like a brother to me." Axel glared, like Aiden was crazy in the head.

"I agree with Axel; _of course_ we'll help." Olivia stepped forward, along with Axel. Jessie smiled at Lukas.

"Liam's like a brother to me too."

"More like soon-to-be brother-in-law." Olivia rolled her eyes, making Jessie go red at the cheeks. Lukas couldn't but to go red as well at the words. He glanced up at Jessie, whose gaze was intent on the wall.

"Come on, are we gonna do this thing or what?" Axel asks. Lukas stood, putting his hands on desired places on the wall.

"On my count of three. Ready?" Lukas looked back and forth at his friends. They all nodded when he met their eyes. "One, two, _three!"_ No matter the amount of strength they used, the pillar still didn't budge. The group of 8 eventually gave in, and Liam looked up at his mother, who was on her knees next to him.

"Help them, Mom. They need your help, don't worry about me." Liam told her, and looked at Ivor. Kelly make eye contact with Ivor as well and he dragged Magnus and Gabriel to the pillar with him. With the four adults joined in, it still wasn't enough. Other civilians began to join in, working their hardest to push the wall. They saw how much Lukas didn't like to see his brother like this. It was understandable; they would be acting the same way if their brother or sibling or someone they loved was half-buried by debris. It took almost the whole crowd to get the large, heavy stone lifted from it's spot. Otis, the butcher that Liam had traded a pig for Reuben with, released the wall and grabbed both of Liam's hands, dragging him from the tight spot. The pillar hit the ground with a tremendous _thud_ , and Liam rolled himself over onto his back. He could move his legs, and his hand was grasped, someone helping him up. Liam wobbled a little, but his brother was there for him.

"You're lucky, Liam. The armor shouldn't've been able to withhold anything of that weight." Ivor told the blondes as Liam put a hand against the pillar for support.

"If it helps, my legs are kinda sore. But that's probably just because they fell asleep while I was out." Liam looked at Ivor, then to his mother and Lukas.

"You're _sore?_ " Lukas asks, immediately becoming the big brother being protective over the younger one. By now, the crowd of people backed away and left them to themselves.

"At least I'm not _Soren._ Ehh?" Liam joked, a smile evident on his face. He chuckled at Lukas's reaction.

"Are you kidding me? You're hurt, and you decide to make a joke?"

"Hey, I'm just hurt, not dead." Liam interrupted him before he could start ranting. Lukas took a moment to process the sentence. He thought of the unimaginable, just for a second, and the very thought made him wrap his arms around Liam's waist in a tight embrace. Liam froze for a moment to process what was happening, and once he knew what was happening, Liam wrapped his own arms around Lukas. He knew how he felt. No, he didn't _just_ know.

 _He saw it._

Liam thought back to the dream he had while unconscious. _That was a really wacky dream…_ He thought, and screwed his eyes shut as he held Lukas for as long as Lukas needed it.

After another few minutes of a small reunion, Liam was helped into a shelter that Otis had quickly made for the injured people. Liam got a room just like any other. It held a bed and a chest with some torches. Otis had made an armor stand for him as well. When Liam's head first hit the pillow and he pulled the covers over himself, he was out like a light. It had been a long, rough day. Ask anyone, they couldn't disagree.

The torchlight seemed faint. Liam was awake and wanted to help, but Lukas was practically forcing him to stay in bed and rest. In reality, he needed a day's rest, but Lukas told him otherwise and their mother agreed.

The room's only door, a normal wooden one, opened up to reveal Petra with some food.

"Hey, Liam." she greeted, unable to contain her excitement as she made her way to the bed.

"Hey, Peets." Liam grins, throwing the covers off of himself and getting comfortable in a seating position. Petra joined him, jumping onto the bed.

"I'm not going to yell or get angry at you for being so irresponsible, but what I will say about that is… please don't do it again. When Lukas told me where you were, I almost thought you were badly hurt or-or even worse, or" and just like that, Petra began to ramble about the possible consequences. With the torches producing dim light in the room, Liam zoned out of listening to Petra. He just watches her. Her brilliant red hair was, as always, even the slightest bit wavy and her dark chocolate eyes were just intent, looking towards the other side of the room. Her eyes, her hair, her complexion, her build, everything about her was beautiful, no matter how messy or dirty it got. Even now, she had a smear of dirt on her right cheekbone. Her soft, blush lips moved as she spoke, and Liam couldn't help himself. The blonde lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, turning her head towards him and he kisses her. It was short and slow, lasting only moments until Liam pulled away.

"Petra."

"What?"

"Shut up." Was all he said before leaning in to kiss her once again.


	45. Episode 4: Chapter 44

**Woo-hoo! Last chapter of the Episode 4 arc! We've come so far since the first day I've come. Thank you for over 2,500 views! It really means a lot to me that people are reading my story. There will be another MCSM coming soon, but I have other stories I would like to get published first.**

 **Question: What were your reactions to knowing Liam was alive? I know for a fact that I took a lot of you by surprise by the reviews. Haha, I gotcha, didn't I?**

 **Anyways, this is gonna be the last chapter before the Epilogue. Epilogue may only be one chapter, but, who knows for sure.**

The crowd cheered. They had just given a moment of silence for Reuben. In the middle of town lied the piglet's grave. Liam was a bit bummed to find out that Reuben was gone, and so was Lupin. Now, the New Order were walking towards the stage, where a rainbow beacon stood. Liam was next to Lukas, his arm draped over his brother's shoulder partially for support. It was nothing like the Ocelots' beacon, it was much different. Jessie was standing in front of the whole crowd, and she was pretty nervous. Her eyes met Lukas for help, and all he did was give her a nod with an encouraging smile. Jessie smiles back, and looked over the crowd.

"She is totally head over heels for you, bro." Liam teased his brother, who only rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Lukas blushed a little, shaking his head at his older brother.

"You know, you should ask her on a date soon. Olivia's told me that she's been waiting _forever_." the older sibling exaggerated, droning out the last word as Lukas shushed him. Gabriel had held his hand up to the crowd, silencing them. He also silenced Liam as well.

"I have something to say… I'm afraid that the Order of the Stone is not who you thought they'd be. We're frauds… liars…" Gabriel looked at the stone ground in shame, and he glanced back at Magnus and Ivor. Ivor nods, internally happy that they were finally doing what he was wanting them to do for years. Gabriel turned and pointed at the New Order. "But these people are not who we are! They are true heroes to Minecraftia. The New Order of the Stone!" The crowd roared, and Lupin's howls were heard through the crowd. Liam whistled while clapping, a goofy grin on his face as he made eye contact with Petra.

"Jes-sie! Jes-sie! Jes-sie!" The crowd began to chant the new leader's name as the Old Order stepped off of the stage.

"Thanks! Thank you, everyone." Jessie looked around the crowd, a smile still on her face. "I know you think I'm here because I saved the world or something. But the truth is… I didn't do it alone. Far from it." Jessie looked at her friends. Petra, Olivia, and Axel. "I had my friends with me. And I made new ones along the way. There was Olivia… Axel, Petra… Lukas, Liam… Reuben… Jack, and Lupin. They all stood by my side right from the start." Jessie could helped but to chuckle. "Well, and they made fun of me when I deserved it. But that's just how we are."

"Dang right we are!" Axel laughed.

"It's crazy to think that we've started in a treehouse… and to know that we've been to the weirdest places in the world! Seriously, we went to the Far Lands!" The thought of them going to the Far Lands and making it out alive without going insane was a huge accomplishment, and the crowd cheered. "There was a gigantic wall, a _huge_ maze, and an Ender Dragon made of obsidian- well, you just _had_ to be there.

"But when all was said and done, you know what really mattered? Maybe even more than survival? Family." Jessie glanced at Lukas and Liam. "You'll always need someone you can trust. I mean, the Old Order was a family in their time, and then there's Olivia, Axel, Reuben, and I. Petra was more of a family friend back then, but now, she's like a sister to me. And who knows, maybe the Ocelots could be our cousins. We may not be by blood, but we sure are family by heart!" The crowd roared with her finish.

The Old Order joined them on the stage, and Magnus walked up to Jessie. Magnus said something to Jessie and held out a black four-pointed star. From point to point was a gleaming purple color. It was, by far, the most beautiful thing Liam had seen.

"This is gonna look so awesome!" Lukas could barely keep his excitement, and Liam laughs at his brother. Jessie placed the star on the center beacon, and almost immediately, a bright purple light shot into the sky. Blue, white, green, red, and a lighter blue joined the purple beam. All six beams shot high in the sky, reaching for wherever no one dared to go.

Jessie hopped down from the contraption, and gave her friends a look. They all huddled together, and put their hands in the middle. Jessie counted to three, and they all exclaimed,

" _TEAM!"_ as they leapt into the air, grins wide on their faces.

As the New Order step down from the stage, a light bulb appeared over Gabriel's head as Axel mentioned something about the Endercon.

"Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Gabriel asks his small group of four. Kelly had joined them a few moments after they stepped down from the stage.

"No, but I would like to hear what you have in mind." Ivor looked at his friend.

"Endercon, Part II!" Gabriel grins, and Magnus quickly agreed. It took Ivor a few moments before he agreed to the idea.

"Yeah! I heard the first one got interrupted by the Storm. We could help finish what was started." Magnus grins excitedly. Being holed up in a tower in Boom Town made him miss a lot of things in the outside world. He kinda just wanted to 'let it go.'

"And I promise not to release a Wither this time." Ivor chuckled a little.

And on the other side of the cheering, roaring crowd, Liam was thinking the exact same thing.


	46. Epilogue: Chapter 45

Liam was, as usual, stuck in his thoughts as he walked the hallways. A much larger hotel/apartment building has been created for those who no longer have a home, thanks to the Storm. Liam, Jack, and Lupin were staying in a room until they could go back to their cave system. Of course, Liam would have to find a way to make a cave at least nearby of where the others live. As Liam walked through the hallways, he collided with someone as he turned the corner. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts to find Jessie on the group, rubbing her temple.

"Oh, Jessie, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Liam quickly apologized, going to help her up. Jessie accepted the help, standing up and giving him a smile.

"No, no, it's fine. I wasn't watching myself either." Jessie shook her head.

"Where were you headed?"

"I was looking for you, actually. The Endercon II is about to open up, and Lukas wanted to talk to you beforehand. I told him I'd come back and find you because I also forgot something. But I got it now, and I got you, so, let's go." Liam raised his eyebrows at the lengthy explanation.

"Are you hiding something?" Liam asks, keeping one eyebrow up as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"What? No." Jessie asks, her voice obviously going up four octaves as she turned a bit red. The two began walking towards the exit.

"Yeah you are." Liam laughs a little. Despite being near death only two weeks ago, he was now as active and as happy as ever.

"If I really am hiding something, then tell me what it is." Jessie had a determined smirk on her face.

"You like my brother. A looooooooot." Liam teased, and Jessie just punched his shoulder.

"Don't tell him! I-I'm not ready to let him know how I really feel."

"Not yet, anyways, amiright?" Liam winked at her.

"Oh, just shut up. Like I didn't catch you making out with Petra the other day." Jessie shot back, making Liam's face go red. She laughs, playfully pushing him.

"Hey! Like you won't be doing the same with my brother." Liam laughs as it was Jessie's turn to go red.

"Oh, come on." Jessie just rolls her eyes, managing to calm her raging blush down to a tint on her cheeks. Things were silent between the two as they made their way to the stairs. "Hey, Liam, I was, er, wondering if maybe, heh, you had some advice?" Jessie asks, hesitant to do so because Lukas, the guy she liked was his younger brother and it was an awkward move.

"You don't really need any, Jessie."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lukas is already head over heels for you. Just get to know each other more, seeing as you both have been 'rivals' most of your lives. That's all my advice is." Liam gave Jessie a smile as he held the door open for her. The dark haired girl quickly thanked him and walked outside, Liam at her tail as they made their way to the location of the second Endercon.

"Jessie! Come help us rebuild the firework machine!" Axel called from a large spot, just as the two had stepped inside the gates.

"Of course!" Jessie called back. She turned to Liam. "I'll see you later?" she asks, and Liam nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget my advice?"

"I wouldn't. Thank you!" Jessie quickly scurried off to her friends, and Liam looked around to help with something. He noticed the Order and his mother rebuilding the hall. Then there was Otis, trying to round up cow for his shop. He wasn't going to do pigs because… well, you can connect the dots. Liam decided that his mother and the Order were doing good on their own, and he went to help Otis.

"Hey, Otis."

"G'day, Liam. How are you feeling? I haven't seen you since the ceremony; you've mainly been holed up in that room."

"I'm doing fine now, thanks for asking."

"Hey, can you count out the cows over in that pen?" Otis asks him, motioning to the pen as Otis continued crafting swords and axes to use.

"Sure." Liam nodded, jumping over the front desk and walking inside. He counted out the cows as he was told, and was halfway through when Otis asked another question.

"How are things between you and your girlfriend?"

"Good, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say, I have a… negative history with women."

"Is it because you're a butcher?"

"It was, actually. I was married. Had a kid once too. She thought that me being a butcher would be a bad influence on my boy, and she just took him and ran off. I never knew where they went, and I tried looking for them, and I did eventually find them both. Gone." Otis shook his head and sighs. "I never married or had another kid after what happened to them."

"I'm sorry, man." Liam had finished counting the cows. "But hey, it wouldn't hurt to make some friends, right? 37 cows, by the way." Liam gave Otis a smack on the back. "I'll see you later, during Endercon?"

"Sure. Thank you!" Otis called, now happy with a grin content on his face.

Liam had wandered around only to find Lukas and the Ocelots lurking nearby. He decided to catch up with his brother and get to know his friends a bit more.

"Hey bud." Liam had a hint of a smirk on his face as he runs up.

"Hey, Liam." Lukas grins, as his older brother ruffled up his hair. "Hey, I just gelled that this morning!" Lukas groaned, trying to calm his hair.

"Come on, you don't _need_ to gel your hair in order to get it perfect! It's fine." Liam chuckled, continuing with an endless line of teases until Lukas was completely red in the face. After a few minutes, they were all laughing and having fun. They just so happened to be passing by the huge Enderman fireworks machine when they were teasing Lukas about Jessie.

"Lukas!" they heard someone call from above. It was Olivia, and Lukas made eye contact with her. She gave him a wink, and tripped Jessie off of the top of the machine.

"Woah!" Jessie exclaimed, falling through the air before landing in Lukas's arms, bridal style. Lukas internally groaned, knowing this moment had given Liam a whole new line of teases. But he was also screaming on the inside. _He had just caught Jessie!_

"Jessie…" Lukas began, and he couldn't help but to glance at her lips. They turned into a smile and Lukas heard Liam laugh behind him.

"Oh, man, you should've seen your face!" Liam laughs. The Ocelots had parted from them shortly before the brothers had approached the statue. Lukas glared at Liam before turning his head back to face Jessie, only to feel her lips on his. She jumped back once she realized her mistake.

"I-I'm so sorry, I meant to kiss your cheek, I-" Jessie stopped herself, climbing out of his arms. She quickly scurried away, and Olivia and Axel jump down. Instead of being in the big brother manner he is, he looks at Lukas and says,

"Why couldn't you catch me like that?" But Lukas was too pre-occupied with the kiss that he wasn't even listening.

"Did that happen? Like, did she actually just kiss me?" Lukas asks himself, and Liam leaned on his brother for support.

"She just did, man." Liam chuckles, wiping his eyes.

That Night…

"Dude, just go talk to her!"

"I-I can't! I'm afraid that I'll scare her off like this afternoon."

"For the last time, Lukas, you did not scare her off! She ran away because she didn't want to be embarrassed." Liam encouraged his brother. He was now wearing an outfit that was half casual, half classy. It was a simple green button up with a black tie and dark jeans with the usual shoes. He wanted to look nice since he was spending most of his evening with Petra, and since it was technically their first date. Liam was pumped. Very pumped. He had his sleeves rolled up a little and the tie loosened so he could breath and move more comfortably.

"Coming from the guy who can't not be nervous about his first date." Lukas muttered.

"Look, ask her to dance with you, maybe? Girls usually like that. It'd be a good way to actually talk to her."

"Hey, speaking of dancing… Didn't you ask Petra to dance at the first Endercon?"

"I did. I'm totally gonna do it tonight! Are you gonna sing? You were a great singer when we were younger." Liam looked at his brother, who was a bit red.

"Depends, I guess? Look, she's by the gates. Go ahead, Liam. I'll talk to you later?"

"You better sing something at some point. I'll personally ask the DJ to let me know somehow that you're singing. Anyways, see ya!" Liam grins, before rushing off towards Petra. "Hey, Peets." he greeted, leaning against the wall near her.

"Oh, wow, Liam. I didn't expect you with an outfit change."

"I just thought I'd dress a bit nicer for you." Liam nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I like this one. The tie suits you." Petra giggled at his nervousness. They remained in an awkward silence for a moment or two before Petra grabbed Liam's hand and began dragging him through the gates. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

It was only a few hours into the night and the couple was having a _lot_ of fun with one another. They had just finished with dinner, which was just steak from Otis's, and were wandering among the paths. Many people pointed and whispered, mainly talking about Liam. Some girls even giggled, waved, and winked at Liam. Liam only ignored them. Right now, he was on a date with the most beautiful girl there was. Yet Petra wasn't gonna believe that.

"Hey, if you really want to do something else, that's fine." she began, releasing her hand from Liam's.

"Petra, you're the only one out there for me." Liam sighs, reaching for her hand once again and he kissed her cheek.

"If you say so." Petra mutters, as Liam tugged on her hand firmly, making her fall into his side and he put his arm over her shoulders. Petra rests her head on his shoulder, relaxing.

"Don't think for one second that I would rather be with another girl rather than you. You are kind, caring, generous, and I love you and only you." Liam told her, keeping his eyes on the path in front of them. He opened his mouth to say something else when he realized that Petra didn't reply with anything back because that was the first time one of them confessed their true feelings.

"I love you too, Liam." Petra's voice echoed in his ear, and a grin bore on his face.

"Hey, Petra, guess what we haven't had yet?"

"What?"

"Our dance. You remember, back at the first Endercon when I asked you to dance and it was interrupted by the saving-the-world thing?"

"Yeah." Liam released her from his grip as they approached the dance floor. An upbeat song just finished, and it was a slow song. Liam was about to ask when he spotted his brother getting up onto the stage. He said something to the DJ, who nodded and stopped the music. Some of the couples who were already on the dance floor tensed and looked to the DJ, who turned on a microphone.

"Someone wants to sing karaoke! Welcome our first volunteer for the night!" she announced, and gave the microphone off to Lukas, who was glued to his spot. He took a deep breath as the civilians cleared the floor. The blonde gulped, and walked in front of the stage, putting the microphone on a stand and grabbing an acoustic guitar.

(I know these things don't exist in Minecraft or Minecraft: Story Mode, but please deal with it.)

"This song is dedicated to all my friends and family. That means Liam, Mom, the Ocelots, the New Order, but most of all… to Jessie." Liam's head looked to Jessie, who's mouth hung open. Olivia was trying to get her to snap out of it, and Lukas had already begun his song. Liam bowed down the Petra.

"May I have this dance?" Petra giggles.

"You may." she took his hand, and they both made their way to the center of the dance floor. Liam held her hand, his other on her waist and Petra's other on his shoulder.

(The song, _You Got Me_ , was originally created by Gavin Degraw. I do not own this song as much as I do not own Minecraft: Story Mode itself.)

" _When the fear takes you down.._

 _When the doubt takes you under.._

 _When you sink like a stone…_

 _And you can't breathe."_

As he sang, with Liam and Petra still the only ones on the dance floor, Lukas kept his eyes on Jessie most of the time.

" _When the tears take control.._

 _When the demons take over…_

 _You won't be in this alone.._

 _You got me."_

The blonde vocalized, still strumming the guitar, a few other couples joined in the dance floor. There was Olivia and Axel, only dancing as friends, then there was Ivor and Kelly dancing as well. There was a full three couples on the floor for the moment.

" _When the walls all cave in.._

 _When the nights all get colder…_

 _When you hang by a thread_

 _Of sanity…_

 _Rest your head on my heart…_

 _And your pain on my shoulders.._

 _Make you way to my arms.._

' _Cause you got me."_

Lukas continued vocalizing, and it became a full out dance circle. Couples were coming in left and right until the floor wasn't too crowded. Even the Ocelots were dancing. Heck, _even Magnus!_

" _I'll be the one to lead you home…_

 _I'll be the one to keep you warm…_

 _I'll take you in and out of the storm.._

 _You can't stand I'll stand up for you…"_

The singer stepped down from the stage, making his way through the crowd.

" _When the fear takes you down.._

 _When the doubt takes you under…_

 _You're not in this alone.._

 _You got me."_

Lukas began to vocalize once again as the remainder of the crowd made a pathway for Lukas to take to get to Jessie.

" _You got me."_

More vocalizing.

" _You got me.._ "

Lukas stood in front of Jessie, still strumming the guitar with the crowd still dancing.

" _I'll be the one to lead you home.._

 _I'll be the one to keep you warm._

 _I'll take you in and out of the storm._

 _When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you…."_

Lukas took the guitar off, and when he did, all Jessie did was jump forward and hug him. Her arms bound around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Lukas reacted instantly, and he grins, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Meanwhile, Liam and Petra were both standing in the middle of the dance floor and he pulls Petra into a hug.

"You got me, cutie." Petra just groaned at the nickname.

"I don't like being called cutie!"

"Why not?" Liam asks, as they both make their way to the Hall.

"Because I am not cute. I happen to be even more fabulous than you know."

"Yeah, right." Liam rolls his eyes, a playful smirk on his face as he takes her hand once again. "I'm still calling you cutie."

"Fine, handsome." Liam winced at the nickname, and Petra laughs as his face becomes red. He then came up with an idea.

"Hey, when you're done with your interview, meet me on the roof." Liam grins, kissing her cheek before running off. He didn't even give her time to react.

It was almost midnight, and Liam sat on the roof. He had run off earlier to grab torches to protect them from spiders.

"Wow." he heard someone say behind him. Liam turned around to find Petra, making her way to him and looking around. The wind blew a chilly breeze through the air. Petra shivered, pulling the jacket tighter over herself.

"I see you still have that jacket I gave you."

"I don't see myself taking it off in the future." Petra chuckles, taking a seat next to him. (please no. No. That is not happening.) Liam kisses her temple, as the moonlight shone brightly down on them.

"I really do love you Petra, and I can't believe I haven't asked you yet."

"Ask me what?" Petra was pretty clueless.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Liam asks, looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and holding her worn-from-work hands.

"Depends. How much do you really like me?" Petra motioned her free over Endercon. Liam smirks. He saw what she was getting at.

"Alright." he stood, and went near the edge of the roof. "I'll shout it to the whole world, how much I love you." Petra raised an eyebrow, not exactly believing he would shout it to the _whole world._ In fact, she was right. The blonde didn't shout it. He didn't even attempt to. Instead, all he did was go back next to Petra and sit down.

"I love you." he whispers in her ear.

"Wait, why'd you whisper?" Petra asks, oblivious to the current moment.

"Because you're my whole world."

Petra just giggled, nodding as an answer to his previous question.

 _I guess happy endings do exist after all._

 _ **The End**_


	47. Conclusion

**Hello everyone, Gommie here, and this story has, sadly, officially come to an end. Of course, I will make another story for Episode 5 to continue their adventures.**

 **Also, as a reply to a comment, the ship name, I've decided, probably would be Liatra. Not too bad, eh?**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was one heck of an adventure, and I will be back with another Minecraft: Story Mode story.**

 **At the moment, if you've heard of Miraculous Ladybug, that's my next story. Not only may I write that story, but I may take on a challenge and write another story as I write ML. It will be a The Walking Dead Game story with a Five Nights At Freddy's crossover.**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading my story! And wow, 3,000 views? I'd consider than a lot, honestly! I will see you all** ** _very soon_** **in my next story.**

 **GirlOfMyOwnWorld, out!**


	48. Sequel Is Coming Soon!

HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE!

GirlOfMyOwnWorld is BACK with a sequel! It should be up VERY, VERY, soon, and I would love it if you read the note! I'm having a serious writer's block for MCSM and I am working on my TWD/HP crossover. I will try my best to work on both stories, but I cannot make the promise!

Once again, thank you all for reading 'A Wither Against The World' and I do hope you enjoy what there is planned for Liam, Lukas, and the New Order of the Stone!


End file.
